A New Start
by silverangel4567
Summary: What if Serena and Darien got their memories when they first met, the scouts couldn't be trusted, and Serena had the crystal? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Well its another what if story. I know you love them really sorry I haven't written in years I just haven't had the time or inspiration anyways hope you all like this one.

I don't own sailor moon

chrissy x

"Here you go Serena, now you hold on to those tightly." ken said to his 4 year old daughter while handing here a perfect bouquet of red roses.

"k daddy," the little girl with a strange hair style smiled up at her father. For the past two days there had been nothing but excitement as her mother went into labour and was rushed into hospital. Serena was happy her mother was having a baby she had done everything she could to welcome her new baby brother and had insisted on flowers for her mummy, roses because they were her favourite.

The two got to the hospital. ken walked up to ask the receptionist where the maternity ward was located , Serena heard a crying, immediately thinking the crying was her new brother she set off in the direction of the sobs.

It was only when she opened the door and saw the little boy in tears she realised she was lost but then that didn't matter. Serena was a special child so whenever she saw darkness in someone's heart she would do anything to let the light back in and the poor little boy on the bed was feeling very dark. So armed with her roses she silently creped into the boys room.

"Why are you crying?" she asked reaching up to touch the boys hand. The boy, shocked looked down at the little girl. Time stopped.

Its the space of a few seconds memories of a thousand years rushed through the two children and when time started again they stopped.

"Serenity" the boy whispered. Serena smiled and nodded "Endymion" and that was that. The reincarnated prince and princess started there new life together with Endymion or Darien as he was now called going to the orphanage and Serena home, they kept in touch and spent weekends together as much as they could.

5 years later

"Endy," a nine year old Serena ran up to her 13 year old soul mate with a huge smile on her face.

Darien smiled she only called him Endy when she was excited and he knew why they had both been having dreams of queen selenity her mother and last nights dream had been interesting.

**flashback**

" look at you two growing up so fast" Queen Selenity smiled at the two children.

Serena and Darien bowed and curtseyed respectively before Serena ran up to hug her mother.

"I'm afraid I have a bit of a job for you two, you must collect the rainbow crystals and form the silver crystal so I can start with Serenity's training." Selenity said solemnly

"Mommy, are you sure I thought I would start training till I was 16 again like on the moon," Serena asked shocked.

"That was when I was alive to use the power of the crystal darling but now I'm afraid it falls to you, besides I would prefer you know what your doing with it before you really start using it." selenity explained softly.

"My queen how do we go about obtaining the rainbow crystal do you know where they are?" Darien asked.

Selenity laughed. "My dear you and my daughter were married so I am in fact your mother in law, no need to be so formal," she smiled as Darien blushed.

"That is however a good question. I don't know where the crystals are but I do know they are being carried by seven humans. Now the crystals contain demons in these people so you will have to replace them, Serenity this was my sceptre its different from the moon wand that housed the silver crystal but it will identify a rainbow crystal carrier and help you to replace the crystals with a another crystal. The crystal it replaces it with will act as both a shield and a decoy for the real silver crystal when the time comes." selenity smiled.

"We understand mother," Serena and Darien said in unison.

"Well then that's all for tonight I shall see you both soon, good morrow my loves." selenity said fading from view.

**end flashback**

"Darriiiieeennn I found the first crystal a girl from your school was talking to Andrew in the park earlier and the wand beeped at her." Serena said in a rush.

"What?, where?, who?," Darien said suddenly as excited as his small soul mate.

"Her name is um uh Rita that's it, come on we have to find her." Serena said as she grabbed his hand and started running.

Rita was still in the park she had finished talking to Andrew about there homework and was just enjoying the day. She smiled and blushed when she saw Darien running up to her with the little girl Andrew had been with earlier, she had a bit of a crush on both boys and always blushed when she saw them.

"Hey Rita, I learnt this new trick today wanna see? You have to close your eyes though" Darien asked.

"Sure, Darien." Rita smiled happily closing her eyes, as soon as she did she felt like she was being bathed in a warm light. Something inside her shifted and she felt so happy, it was amazing.

"you can open your eyes now Rita" Darien said as soon as she did she saw Serena handing her a perfectly formed rose.

"It's winter how did you get a rose when there not growing?" she asked astonished.

Serena smiled "that's the magic," she said happily as Rita took her rose.

Darien grinned then turned to go with Serena carrying a small blue crystal.

It was a few days later and Darien who came across the next crystal in the form of a little girl with a skinned knee. It was after school and he was on his way to Andrews dads café/ arcade to meet Serena when he saw her sat crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked the little brown haired girl with large glasses.

"some big kids pushed me," she sobbed.

The girl was slightly older then Serena but not as old as him, he frowned thinking of people bullying little girls then knelt down.

"Hey, my names Darien I'm going to a café to meet someone would you like to come?," he asked smiling.

"Really, that would be great, thank you. My name is Peg," she smiled as she started to follow Darien. Serena attached herself to Darien as soon as he walked through the doors. Darien laughed and held her close kissing her forehead.

"Peg, this is Serena, Serena I met Peg on the way here, now how about an ice cream?, he asked.

Serena and Peg both smiled and nodded happily as Darien went to order Serena turned to peg.

"Can you come to the bathroom with me please peg I get scared on my own?" Serena asked when the wand reacted.

"Sure," peg smiled as she and Serena headed to the back.

"Hey Peg I can help your knee but you have to close your eyes," Serena said as soon as the bathroom door was locked.

Peg smiled thinking it was a game and happily closed her eyes and felt the warm light making her happy again and when she opened her eyes the graze on her knee was gone.

"Wow how did you do that?" she asked in amazement.

"Magic." Serena giggled as the two went to get there ice creams.

Later as Serena and Darien walked her home she knew she had just made two very good friends.

"That's two now" Serena said showing Darien the green crystal as he walked her home before heading back to the orphanage.

It was the next Sunday they Serena found the 3rd crystal her mother had brought them to a church so she could pray for a sick friend and Serena was wondering around the gardens when the wand reacted.

"Excuse me sir," she said to the priest tending the garden.

"Yes my child?" the priest said kindly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wondered if you would help me with a trick I'm trying to learn and close your eyes?," Serena asked politely.

The priest smiled at the small girl and obediently closed his eyes. He felt the warm light rush over him and smiled as he felt the shift and the happiness that came over him, when he opened his eyes the little girl was gone. That night he prayed and thanked the lord for sending him an angel to give him peace and happiness.

"we have 3," Serena said to Darien while showing him the orange crystal.

Darien smiled and hugged her close before he took her home again promising to meet the next day after school.

It was the very next day they obtained the 4th crystal a boy the same age as Serena walked up to her in school.

"hi Greg sorry to hear your moving" Serena said as he smiled at her.

"Yeah me too but its a good thing for now but Serena can I talk to you in private please?" he asked

"Ok" Serena said as she followed him.

"Your wand is beeping Serena, its ok I saw this happening and I know you need the crystal I have so go ahead." With that Greg was the first person to see the amazing light as his crystal was replaced.

"You are amazing that's 4 now Serena." Darien smiled as she handed him the yellow crystal to keep safe.

It wasn't for a few weeks the 5th crystal came about from a strange boy named Joe who had started to play and win every arcade game Darien and Serena both used the magic trick to obtain the red crystal and Joe went home happier then ever.

The sixth crystal was by far the easiest. Darien and Serena had been enjoying there Saturday when they came across a box of kittens. Darien was the one to notice the wand react as Serena fussed the fluffy kittens and with that they walked away with a shiny purple crystal and left a purring kitten that was picked up by a pregnant woman.

It was a few weeks later just after Serena's birthday they found the last crystal.

"Come on Serena," Darien laughed as he lead her up to the cherry hill temple a plump bald man greeted them with a great smile.

"Finally your here the great fire told me you would come," he said to the two.

"Really the great fire told you I wanted us to be blessed so we could get married when were old enough?" Darien asked amazed.

Serena giggled and saw the wand react. "I think he means he knows were here for his crystal," she said sounding so much older then her 10 years.

"Oh right ok but can you bless us as well," Darien asked,

"Of course but you two are already married I know some old souls when I see them and yours have been joined for so long you are already blessed child" the old priest said.

That night the silver crystal was formed under the full room and the two children who had snuck out to meet, went to sleep happy.

Well what do you think that was just the prologue the next chapter will start 4 years into the future with Luna xxx


	2. All grown up

Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long hope you enjoy it.

'thoughts' are shown like this

A big massive thank you to the fantastic Sailor Saiyan 007 for being my beta on this she is a legend.

I Don't own sailor moon

4 years later *DREAM*

Serena and Darien stood in the marble white palace, waiting for the queen to appear. They were shocked, however, when Pluto appeared in her place

"Puu! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Serena said happily, running over to the time guardian.

"I don't understand though... I thought we were training with mother today," she said,confused.

"My dear princess, it is good to see you too. You have been training with the crystal for years, and, thanks to Helios, you and Endymion are now more than powerful enough. Together, you are unstoppable. I am here to let you know that in the morrow you will find Luna," Trista said happily.

"Luna! Oh, I have missed her." Serena smiled as Darien came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

He loved seeing her so happy. His training with the Golden Crystal over the years had strengthened their bond to the point they were never truly apart.

"Serena you must listen to me, this is very important," Pluto said as she watched the two get lost in each other's eyes.

Both looked at her, giving their full attention to the oldest and wisest sailor scout.

"A few years ago, your mother told you not to act like a princess. I have watched you and must admit I am proud of you, a few failed tests, detentions, being loud and clumsy is exactly what you were meant to do, but I am afraid there will be more. From tomorrow on the scouts and Luna cannot know you are the prince and princess. It is imperative they do not find out whom you are or that you have the crystal," Pluto stressed.

"Be in peace old friend," Queen Selenity said as she appeared behind Pluto.

"I am sorry to ask you both, but why must we keep it a secret? Does this mean we can't show we are together?" Darien asked, frowning.

"No, I could never ask you two to do that. Separating you or having you act against your feelings would be disastrous. Your crystals would never allow it anyway. As for the reason why you must keep the secret, at the end of the Silver Millennium we discovered the scouts had a shift in loyalty. We need to test them now, and as much as I hate to think it, this needs to be done. Serenity, when Luna finds you she will mistake you for a scout." Selenity said, sighing.

"You mean I get to join my scouts in battle?" Serena asked eagerly.

"I don't think I like that idea. It's too dangerous," Darien said.

"Don't worry Endymion, you will be able to watch and guide my daughter the whole time. She will never face any danger without you there. You will understand better tomorrow," the Queen said, smiling.

"We understand," they said solemnly. They knew the reason Luna was not to be told was that she would naturally be harder on the scouts if she thought they may be traitors and they had to make the test fair.

"My prince, I also have a gift for you," Pluto said, handing Darien four crystals. "They are your generals; you will be able to revive them once their clones have all been defeated," she told him.

Darien thanked her with a grateful smile. He had seen his generals turn against him and immediately known the men and woman fighting were not his friends, but a copy of them. He was grateful they had been reborn, but at least they wouldn't have to get them to remember.

"It's time to wake up you two. Serena, don't forget to be late today," Pluto said as she and Queen Selenity faded away.

*End dream*

Serena's eyes snapped open, her brain quickly sorting the events of the dream so they were remembered.

_'It's too early for you love, go back to sleep,'_ she heard Darien chuckle in her mind.

_'I am far too excited to sleep. I cannot wait to see Luna; I know she can't know who I am, but still, I have missed her so,'_ she answered with a sigh.

"SERENA! Time to get up if you don't want to be late!" her mother called from downstairs.

Sighing, she called out, "I'm up, I'm up!" before snuggling back into her covers.

She could feel Darien's presence with her she soon drifted back off to sleep again.

Half an hour later

'Time to wake up now my love,' Darien said softly.

Serena sighed. 'Thank you,' she replied, stumbling out of her bed to prepare for the day.

"Aiiiiieeeeeee! I'm so late! Why didn't someone wake me up? !" She ran around the house, gathering her things for school. She was hurriedly putting on her shoes at the door when she heard her mother say, "I told you to get up a half hour ago and you said you were awake!"

"And you believed me? Thanks for lunch mum!" she shouted, speeding out of the door.

She ran down the streets, wondering if she was going to make it on time today, slightly hoping she wouldn't. She heard a bunch of kids laughing and the screech of a tortured cat, making her stop in her tracks when she came upon them.

"Hey! Leave that poor cat alone!" she shouted, waving a fist angrily at the rotten children.

They quickly ran away, fearing the trouble they would be in if the strange lady shaking her fist at them decided to tell someone.

"It's okay now kitty. Come on, I won't hurt you. Let's get these band-aids off your head," Serena said softly. She knew that she was holding Luna, especially as the crescent moon was uncovered and the cat did a back flip, staring straight into her eyes from the hood of a red car.

"Uh… Nice kitty? OH! I'm late!" she said a little fearfully before running off again.

She was almost at school when she crashed into Darien she smiled happily and kissed him quickly. "Stopped to save a cat –Luna- gonna be late see you after detention love you," she babbled while rushing away again, leaving a slightly stunned Darien to head to his own school.

Darien smiled and shook his head slightly before heading to school. He sighed as he reached the gate. A few of the guys and jealous girls in school had berated him for dating a 14 year old junior high girl, but he just shrugged them off, telling them it didn't matter he was going to marry her as soon as they could so why hide it now? It still didn't make the girls stop doing anything to get his attention on them instead of Serena and his schooling. Darien, however, didn't really care. His only close friends were Rita and Andrew, and they both knew how much he and Serena meant to each other that was all that mattered.

Serena whined at her test paper brokenly, later that day after school. She had forgotten to pass that one; her mother was going to be furious when she got home.

"Hey, Serena! Aren't you so glad Miss H had a date today so you're not stuck in detention?" Molly said, walking up so her. She noticed her friend's blue demeanor and said, "My mum's have a sale at our jewelry store today, wanna come check it out?"

"I suppose I have a bit of time before meeting Darien today." She smiled and headed off with Molly.

"Oh sweet, beautiful Serena, what do you see in that guy?" Melvin mourned after the girls had left him, completely ignoring his presence or just not noticing him.

Serena walked down the street, heading to the arcade, her forlorn eyes glued to her test that had more red on it than it should have. She had ditched the jewelry store after it had gotten too crowded for her liking, deciding to go to the arcade instead.

"Arrrrggg my mum gonna kill me when she sees this," she said pitifully, balling it up and throwing it behind her.

"Ow! I swear woman, you have a radar for hitting my head," Darien chuckled before unfolding the crumpled piece of paper.

"A 30? I thought you were gonna pass this one," he said, confused.

Just then Serena spotted Luna watching them and frowned. "I tried to study but it was just soo boring Darien, and a new comic was out that I just had to read," she whined.

_'Luna is here, just play along,'_ she thought after her slow whine.

Darien tried to look stern, pulling it off quite well. "Serena, we've talked about this! If you don't start focusing on your grades, you won't be allowed out and I will never get to see you," he said, frowning at her.

Serena released a small sob. "I'm sorry, I promise I will do better next time," she said, hanging her head.

Darien frowned again. "It's okay, I'm sorry I got angry. I just don't like the thought of not seeing you; my days would be so bleak without you in them," he said gently, stepping closer and pulling her into his arms.

"Come on, I'll walk you home, then I'll buy you ice cream when your mum throws you out to study. Maybe I can help you when your next test is coming up, give me an excuse to spend more time with you?" he said with a grin.

Serena smiled up at him as they walked to her house, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Serena you're home, oh and you brought Darien! Will you be staying for dinner, dear?" Serena's mum asked, smiling.

"No, thank you. I'm here because Serena didn't do very well on her test yesterday, and I was wondering if I could take her to study with me, so I can help her concentrate."

Irene glared at her daughter sternly before shooing them both out of the house. They stopped for ice cream before Darien dragged Serena to the library to 'help her study'.

Serena collapsed on her bed, utterly exhausted. As she hadn't really needed to study, Darien and she had spent the majority of the time in the library either kissing or reading to each other, making it a fantastic afternoon. She closed her eyes and sighed happily, jumping when she felt something furry against her legs.

"Sorry for scaring you. My name's Luna and I have been looking for you for a very long time, Serena," Luna quipped.

"The cat just talked… I must be dreaming…" Serena said, getting a slightly dazed look in her eyes.

"I assure you this is no dream. Your friend Molly is in trouble and you must help her. Here, I have a gift for you," Luna said seriously as she did a back flip, a pretty broach appearing on Serena's bed.

"For me? It's so pretty! How should I wear it on my uniform? Aww, it's so nice," Serena chattered on.

"Serena, this is no joke. Now say 'Moon Prism Power!' You need to help your friend!" Luna almost shouted.

"Okay, okay, if it will make you happy. Moon Prism Power!" Serena said lazily, her hand automatically going up into the air as a bright light surrounded her. A few seconds later the light faded, showing Serena's dramatic wardrobe change. She was dressed in a white, skin-tight leotard, with a blue skirt and collar. A pink bow rested on her chest, her broach in the middle. Another bow was on her back, just above the skirt. Red knee-high boots with crescent moons on the top were now on her feet, the same moons daggling from her ears. Red jewels adorned her bun atop her head, a golden tiara with a smaller red jewel on her forehead.

"You are Sailor Moon! You fight for love and justice and you are sworn to protect the Moon Princess when we find her," Luna said happily.

Suddenly, the jewels in Serena's hair started glowing. "Ahhh! Somebody help me! My mum's trying to kill me!" the jewels screeched.

"Luna, that's Molly's voice! We have to help her!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, grabbing Luna and jumping from her window, landing safely on the ground before she took off.

Sailor Moon arrived at the jewelry store she had been at earlier to see Molly being chocked by a monster, many unconscious bodies littered around them. "Stop right there!" she shouted, gaining the monsters attention.

"Who are you?" it shrieked, dropping a barely conscious Molly to the floor.

"Me? Um, well I'm, uh, um…" she stammered. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and put a defiant look on her face. "I am Sailor Moon! I fight for love and justice and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" she shouted.

"Sailor Moon, huh? Never heard of you, and I'm sure I never will again! Rise my children and serve the power of the Negaverse!" the monster screamed, ending with a cackle.

The people all passed out in the store raised up, looking rather zombie-like with glowing eyes demented smiles, and began attacking her. Sailor Moon squealed, dodging and jumping away from the attacks until she tripped, scraping her knee.

"Aaahhhh I don't know what to do! I wanna go hooooooommmmmmeeee!" she wailed. Her head jewels caught on to the sound and amplified it to a supersonic screech, making all the zombies fall to the ground, once again unconscious.

"How dare you! I'll finish you once and for all," the monster cried, shooting long finger nails directly for the girl sobbing on the ground. Suddenly, red rose appeared, embedding itself into the ground and stopping the monster's talons from reaching Sailor Moon.

"You can do this Sailor Moon!" a voice yelled from the top window. They looked up to see a man dressed in a tuxedo, complete with top hat and mask.

"Sailor Moon, throw your tiara and say, 'Moon Tiara Magic'," Luna hissed from her position beside Sailor Moon.

"Right! _Moon Tiara Magic!_" Sailor Moon screamed, throwing her tiara like a Frisbee. It hit the monster in the stomach, causing it to scream out and pain and turn to dust.

"Well done Sailor Moon! I am Tuxedo Mask and I will always be here to help," he said waving his cape as he disappeared into the night. Sailor Moon stared up at him in awe, knowing it was Darien.

"Good job Sailor Moon. Now, let's go home before these people wake up," Luna praised.

That night *Dream*

"Well, that was interesting," Serena said as she and Darien walked through the moon gardens.

"Yes, it was. I'm still not sure about you fighting though," he replied with a frown.

"Oh Darien, on the moon I always wanted to fight with the girls; now I get a chance to it's amazing! I think I can get away with being clumsy, with you there to rescue me of course. No one will suspect me as the princess that way," she said smiling broadly.

Darien sighed. "I see this is really that important to you. I will be there every step of the way, love," he said, leaning down for a kiss.

* * *

Okay first I'm sorry I really need to watch the first season again most of this is from memory so I'm sorry for the mistakes hope you all like this chapter.

Second love you all some fantastic reviews came in I feel soo loved so thank you!

Next chapter Amy comes in and Darien has some girl problems (cough Raye cough)


	3. Amy and Raye

Hey guys sorry this has taken so long to get out hope you all enjoy it xx

A huge thanks to sailor sayian, trust me you wouldn't want to read this without her beta powers lol x

I own nothing but a good imagination

Amy Minzo walked the halls of her new school with her head down low. She had been so upset when her mother told her they were moving back to Japan. She only had one friend at her old school, Greg. He had moved there when she was just turning 10 and they had been friends ever since. Now, she was in a strange place, getting picked on for being smart and having blue hair. It wasn't her fault she found learning fun and interesting; she just did! And her hair was natural!

Finding her first class was relatively easy, her new school being a lot smaller than her old one. She tapped on the door uncertainly and waited for the teacher to answer.

"Hello, you must be Amy! Come in, come in! Class, we have a new student. Her name is Amy Minzo, please make her feel welcome," Miss Haruna told the class.

Whispers about how she was super smart, how she dyed her hair and that she must be conceited started, making Amy sigh. This was what had happened in the advanced classes they had originally placed her in.

She quickly took the only seat open in the class, which was next to a happy looking blonde girl who was frowning at something. She was surprised by a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Serena! You're Amy, right?" Serena asked with a bright smile.

"Um, yes, that's right… Are you sure you want to be seen talking to me? I'm not very liked around here," Amy said with a frown, not wanting to cause trouble.

"Of course I do! Ignore the others; they just need a chance to get to know you. Besides, you seem perfectly nice to me; we are going to be great friends!" Serena exclaimed. "Hey do you want to come to the arcade with me after school it's a great place to hang out and I'm meeting my boyfriend there," Serena said in what seemed like one breath to Amy.

Amy giggled. "Oh my, I would love to, but I have a computer class an hour after school," she said sadly.

"So, come for half an hour, and then go to your class! Please, Amy?" Serena asked.

"Well, I suppose that would work…" Amy said slowly, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Okay, I'm coming."

"Yay! Oh, we're going to have so much fun Amy!" Serena giggled with her new/old friend.

'_Darien, Amy/ Mercury is in my class. She's a new student and I'm going to bring her to the arcade later,'_Serena thought.

* * *

Darien had just finished class when he saw a broacher for a karate class, starting in an hour. He and Serena had both taken classes when they were younger, both earning black belts, and the new dojo was for experienced students. Thinking he needed a hobby other than 'Serena watching', he decided to check it out.

Serena heard his thoughts and immediately encouraged him to go. She knew how much he had loved karate when they were younger.

'_Thank you love,_' he whispered through their link before heading to the dojo.

* * *

Serena frowned. She wished she could do it with him again, but if the scouts found out she knew karate they would wonder why she was so clumsy and had to be rescued. No; it was too much of a risk, but at least Darien would be happy and if he was happy, so was she.

* * *

Darien stopped at his apartment briefly to get hid training _gi, _proceeding to the entrance of the dojo and into the reception area.

The receptionist, a blonde in a sports bra and jogging bottoms, looked him up and down before plastering a bright smile on her face and jutting her chest out for him to look her over and decide he liked what he saw. She was used to getting the guys she liked the look of because her job kept her fit and she had been blessed with curves. She was surprised, however, when he looked at her face and no where lower. She frowned. Normally, she couldn't get guys to talk above her chest and the one guy that had come in that she liked the look of didn't even take an interest.

"Hi! I'm Misty, the receptionist and personal trainer at the gym here. If you're interested I can be your personal trainer; I'm very good at cardio workouts. I guarantee to get your heart racing and your body moving in all sorts of positions," she purred, leaning into him suggestively.

Darien stepped back. "No thank you. Uhh I wanted to sign up for the advanced karate classes," he said scratching the back of his head. He knew he garnered some attention; he kept fit, drove a motor cycle, and was, as Serena would put it, a hunk, so he supposed he shouldn't be surprised at some blatant flirting. Most of the time he was with, thinking about, or mentally talking to Serena, so he never really noticed the looks he got. He only had eyes for one girl; his girl.

"Oh, right. Well, fill this in and hand it into reception through there," Misty said, now deflated since her flirting hadn't worked. '_Must be gay,'_she thought to make herself feel better as he walked away.

Thankfully, the receptionist in the next room was male and obviously a karate instructor. He wore a traditional white _gi_ and a black belt with ten yellow stripes, the highest karate rank there was.

"Hello, the girl at the front reception told me to give you this," Darien said uncertainly, handing in his completed form to the guy.

"Looks good to me. I'm Robert; you're a first stage black belt so a bit more advanced than most of our students. We take from purple belt upwards, but as you haven't practiced the art for a few years, the catch up might be good. Class starts in 10 minutes; I see you have your uniform so you can join in if you like."

Darien nodded then headed to where Robert pointed out the changing rooms were. It took him a while to remember how to tie his belt correctly, but he made it into the dojo in time.

He looked around, seeing 3 more instructors each with the highest rank belt. He also noticed there were quite a few people there, most wearing purple belts, but some brown too.

"Hi," someone said loudly, making him jump.

"Hello," he answered politely.

"My names Raye, you must be new here, huh? I only ask 'cause I've been coming for a while and think I would have noticed you before. I mean, I know everyone here, but not you." Raye stopped and looked down with a bright blush on her cheeks.

It was the great fire that showed her this place and she had been wondering why, until he walked in. She was immediately attracted to his looks and physique first. She checked his aura, and gasped in awe of it. He radiated power and shone brightly; the very earth seemed to respond to him. She could see he was intelligent and a strong, silent type, so she would have to make the first move. He was older then her, but most of the class was. Yes, this was what the great fire was leading her to. He must be her destiny. She thought if she had him, surely she would shine as brilliantly as he did.

He would be hers. She was Raye Hino, and she always got what she wanted.

So, she made the first move, undoing her gi top showing the tight red sports bra she wore underneath. She said hi, slowly tying the top in front of him as she babbled on. She was slightly disappointed when he didn't look down, but then sighed and looked down with a blush, thinking of what a gentleman he must be. But suddenly he chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, did I say something funny?" she asked, confused.

Darien smiled. He now recognized Raye as Mars. She looked different and certainly acted it. He remembered her being fiery and sure of herself on the moon; he had often wondered how Jadeite ever handled the fiery, hard headed girl.

"No, I'm sorry for laughing; you just reminded me of someone. Nice to meet you Raye, name's Darien," he finally replied.

Raye stayed close, watching him through the lesson. She loved the way he moved, the way he studied the instructors carefully. He seemed to be enjoying himself and she felt a connection with him as she loved karate too.

"Hey Darien, I was going to go for coffee, if you're free now?" Raye asked, trying to come across as friendly.

"I was just heading to the crown arcade, they have great coffee. You're welcome to tag along," he said with a friendly smile.

'_I found Mars she's in my new karate class, she's going to come to the arcade to think Luna thought finding the scouts would be hard two in oneday,'_he thought to Serena.

'_That's great! I do hope Mother wasn't right about the scouts; it's hard not trusting them completely. We're on our way now, can't wait to see you my love.'_

Darien smiled at her reply; he couldn't wait to see her either.

He stepped out of the changing room to find Raye waiting for him. The arcade was only a short walk from the gym, so he decided to leave his bike there and walk.

"You ready to go? I'm surprised you suggested the arcade; I would think someone as mature as you are would hate hanging around the kids that are always there at this time," Raye commented.

Darien frowned. "Most of the people who hang around there are around your age. Don't you ever go there?" he asked.

"No, never. I tend to get annoyed with junior high kids. My grandpa says I'm too mature for my age," she answered hoping Darien would pick up on the fact even though she was young she was mature enough for him to date. They got to the arcade quickly and she noticed Darien had stopped, not making a move to go in.

"You never answered my question; why here?" she said. But his attention wasn't on her; he was watching two girls approaching both in a public school uniform. She felt her temper rising; she didn't like being ignored and tapped him to remind him she was where he should be focusing.

Darien jumped when he felt Raye touch his shoulder lightly. He had been mentally talking to Serena when he didn't see her in the arcade, and then when her saw her he completely forgot about Raye.

"Ah, sorry Raye, forgot about you for a moment there. To answer your question, I come here to meet my girlfriend and my best friend works here," he said.

"Oh so you come to see your friend, wait did you just say girlfriend too?" Raye's voice started out sweet and happy but changed to an almost quiet anger.

"Darien," Serena sighed as she reached him, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and leaned down for a kiss.

They had only really seen each other going to school for the past few days. The frequent battles with the Negaverse were very tiring, and they had their shared dreams, but it just wasn't the same.

"Serena you're a sight for sore eyes. I've missed you today. This is Raye, I met her at karate," he introduced.

"It's so nice to meet you Raye, I'm Serena and this is my new friend Amy," she smiled holding her hand out to Raye, still in Darien's arms.

"Oh, is that the time? Sorry, I have to go, my grandpa will go nuts if I'm not back in time," Raye rudely snubbed Serena's offered hand and turned away.

"It was nice meeting you Darien, we'll have to go for coffee some other time, maybe when it's less crowded?" she said as she walked away, flipping her hair behind her in annoyance.

"Well, didn't expect that. She seemed really nice at karate. Are you okay, love?" Darien asked, seeing Serena frown.

"Yes, let's go get ice cream," Serena smiled, linking arms with Amy and dragging them away.

* * *

The three spoke over drinks and ice cream until Amy had to go to her computer class. She smiled as she walked away, thinking of her two new friends. Darien was very intellectual, so he was easy to talk to and get along with; he had even promised to lend her some books. Serena was different. She sparked something in Amy that made her want to have fun and enjoy the little things around her. And the two were such a cute couple, so obviously in love. She smiled, happy for the first time since she moved.

* * *

Raye sat in front of the great fire, her brows creased in concentration and sweat gathered around her face, irritated that it wasn't giving her the answer she wanted. The thing just kept showing her the sign for Mars and a fiery phoenix.

"He's handsome, smart, mature and just perfect! Why is he with a blonde airhead when we are so much better suited?" she grumbled.

She had expected Darien to fall for her just as fast as she had for him. They were meant to be; the great fire had sent her to find him. _Well,_ she decided _I will just have to make Darien see that he would be better off with me. At least age isn't an issue for him, s_he thought to herself.

Well that's chapter 2 hope you all liked it.

* * *

Next chapter: the arrival of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars, Raye and Amy. Luna decides she doesn't like the fact her charge has a boyfriend.

Smile :) you just did didn't you lol

A note from Sailor: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I was super busy and me, being the scatterbrain I am, completely forgot about this! Whoopsie! Anyway, hope you like it! :)


	4. Fire, Ice but not all nice

Hey guys here's the 3rd installment enjoy

I dont own sailor moon

Round of appluse for Sailor Sayian my fantabulous beta

"So, what are we doing for your birthday?" Darien asked. They were still at the arcade, just enjoying the time they had together, when Darien remembered the date.

"Humm? Oh yeah, it's June now! I forgot with everything that's happened recently. My parents will want to have a birthday dinner again so we'll have to do that. I can't think of anything else I would like to do but just spend it with you, so surprise me," Serena replied with a bright smile.

Darien laughed happily. "I love you so much. Hmm, surprise you? Well, if that's what my girl, wants a surprise is what she shall have,"

"I love you too," she said with a blush. He wrapped his arms around her and bent down for a kiss before looking up again.

"Serena, isn't that your cat?" he asked, seeing Luna sulking around outside.

"Oh, it is. Guess it's time to feed her," Serena giggled. They both knew Luna wanted her to investigate something or there was strange activity somewhere. Darien picked up a book Andrew had lent him while holding his hand out to help Serena up.

"I guess I should get home and study. Wait, what's this?" Darien asked, seeing a disc where the book had been on the table.

"Must have been Amy's; she said she was going to computer class. She probably needs it," Serena said.

"MEOW!" they heard from outside and both looked to see Luna glaring at the both of them.

"That's one demanding cat love. Tell you what, I will take this to your friend's computer class after getting my bike; it's on my way anyway," Darien said as they walked out of the arcade.

Serena smiled up at him.

"Thank you," she said, leaning up for a kiss goodbye.

Darien grinned before leaning down to her, closing his eyes.

"OW!" he jumped suddenly. Serena's eyes flew open to see Luna scratching Darien's leg.

"No Luna, bad kitty!" Serena said picking Luna up and holding her still while she leant up for her kiss goodbye.

* * *

"What the hell was that about Luna?" Serena asked as soon as Darien had left.

"Never mind that! There's Negaverse activity in the advanced computer classes; you need to transform and get over there now," Luna replied.

"Fine, but we _will_ be talking about this later. You can't just attack my boyfriend like that," Serena said before taking off towards Amy's class.

* * *

She transformed as soon as she was at the school, getting there just in time to see the teacher transform into a monster while trying to make Amy watch a brain washing screen.

"Luna, that thing's got Amy! What do I do now?" Sailor Moon asked, fearful for her friend.

"Uh, wing it?" Luna supplied.

Sailor Moon started her speech as the sign for Mercury appeared on Amy's forehead. Luna ran over to her as Sailor Moon was backed into a corner by brainwashed students.

"Quickly Amy, take this and say 'Mercury Power'," Luna shouted, tossing the transformation pen to Amy.

Sailor Moon was trapped in the corner; there were too many students surrounding her. _'Darien, help!'_ she thought.

_'I'm coming,'_ she heard as the room filled with a cold mist and the students all fainted.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Mercury asked.

Sailor Moon smiled. "I'm ok but big ugly over there isn't. Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted, flinging her tiara at the monster and turning it to dust.

"Welcome to the scouts Sailor Mercury," Luna said proudly.

_'I'm outside, are you okay?'_ Darien asked through the link as Luna was telling Amy about their mission to find the Moon Princess.

_'I'm fine, Mercury was a big help,'_ Serena thought back.

* * *

They walked out in their normal forms to see Darien staring at the sign. As soon as he saw them he grabbed Serena and held her close.

He had never been so scared in his life. When he felt her transformation he had only just gotten to his bike, and when he arrived at the class it was covered in a thick mist. He could only watch as the mist faded and Sailor Moon dusted the monster.

Even though she appeared unharmed, it still worried him.

"I was on my way here with the disc when some kids said there was a monster here. What are you doing here?" He asked, checking her over.

"Amy called and said her class was cancelled so I decided to come and meet her. I'm fine," Serena answered calmly.

_'You are way too over protective; I can take care of myself,'_ she thought.

_'I know you can, I just couldn't bear it if anything happened to you.'_

Serena smiled at him, letting him know he was forgiven.

"Come on Amy, I'll walk you home," Serena said, twirling out of Darien's arms. He watched the two walk away with Luna perched on Amy's shoulder.

"Back for my bike again," he said to himself, heading back to the gym.

* * *

"It's great to have you on the team Amy," Serena said as they arrived at Amy's home.

"I'm happy to be a part of it," Amy replied with a small smile before going into her house.

"Now that we're alone… Luna, why did you scratch Darien earlier?" Serena asked seriously.

Luna sighed. "I don't think you should be seeing that boy. He's distracting you from your mission," she said indignantly.

"I will not argue with you Luna, but I will tell you Darien has been a part of my life far longer then you or Sailor Moon has. I love him with everything that I am, so I will keep seeing him, but I will try harder not to get distracted by him when it's important," Serena said so calmly Luna did a double take.

"Serena, when we find the Moon Princess, your loyalty will to her and to her only. This is not a discussion point; your mission is your first priority, not some boy you think you love." With that, the cat jumped away, leaving Serena feeling extremely downcast.

Darien felt her sadness and within 3 minutes was next to her, holding out her helmet for his bike. She smiled with watery eyes and jumped on the bike behind him.

* * *

They pulled up at the very same temple that Darien had brought them to when they were young. She giggled when she remembered the strange old priest they had met.

They walked up the temple stairs in silence. Both Serena and Darien felt the tension slipping away for her as they stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Ah, you two, I was wondering when I would see you again," they were greeted by the happy priest.

"Well, we're sorry it took so long sir," Darien started.

"No matter, you are here now, and none of that sir stuff; call me Grandpa. Please, come join me for some tea?" he interrupted.

"Of course we will; thank you Grandpa," Serena said happily as they followed the old man into the building and sat down.

"My granddaughter moved in with me a few years ago and is currently training to be a priestess here at the temple. She is a temperamental, young thing but she has a great spirit. The sacred fire seems to respond to her very well."

They had been talking for a while, catching up with Grandpa. He had been so happy to see them still together and so in love, and they had been happy to hear he had some company in the large temple.

"Grandpa, are you in here?" someone asked while opening the sliding door.

"Raye?" Darien asked when he saw her.

Raye blushed. "Darien, what are you doing here? Were you looking for me?" she asked hopefully, not seeing Serena, who was partially hidden by Darien.

"No, didn't realize you lived here. We met grandpa here a few years ago and decided to visit," Darien smiled.

It was then Raye saw Serena smiling at her from behind Darien.

"Come join us Granddaughter," Grandpa smiled.

"Well, I could do with some tea," Raye said before sitting down right between Serena and Darien.

Raye smiled as she poured the tea and handed it to everyone. She lingered while giving Darien his, then saw his scratched up leg.

"Oh no Darien, what happened?" she asked, leaning down to his injury.

Darien laughed. "Serena's cat happened. I don't think she likes sharing her new owner, can't complain really," he shrugged.

"You let your cat attack him? That's so irresponsible and childish," Raye said to Serena.

Serena frowned, reminded of Luna's behavior and harsh words. Darien took one look at her and lifted her over Raye and sat her in his lap.

"It's not her fault, so back off," he said harshly to Raye, who jumped back, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I've had a very stressful day, please accept my apologies," she said to Serena.

It was obvious Darien wasn't going to like her while she was being mean. She had hoped pointing out the girl was childish would make Darien realize that. She decided the best way to play this was to keep your enemies close or, in this case, love rival.

"As I said, temperamental," Grandpa laughed.

"In any case, we had better get going. Serena's parents will be wondering where she is," Darien said, getting up.

Just before they left, Raye pulled Serena off to the side while Darien said his goodbyes to Grandpa.

"I really am sorry about before. People think I'm weird and, well, Darien was the first person to actually befriend me in a while. I guess I just got too judgmental," Raye explained.

"Don't worry, I understand. You were just worried about your new friend, but it's okay because from now, on I'll be your friend too. My class is coming here next week on a trip. Can we can talk more then?" Serena smiled.

Raye tried not to gag and forced up a smile. "Sure, sounds great," she said, then waved as the couple left.

_Maybe If I become her friend, I can convince her to break up with him, then comfort Darien when she does so,_ Raye thought, a bright smiel appearing on her face before she turned and disappeared into her room.

* * *

"She has changed so much; hopefully by getting to know her better I will see my old friend again," Serena said as she got on Darien's bike.

"We're all different love," he said as he pulled up to Serena's house.

"Does it bother you? That we have changed?" she asked with a frown.

"I have grown up getting to know you. I see the differences between you and Serenity, just as you see the differences between Endymion and me. It doesn't bother me, it just means I got to fall in love with you all over again," he answered.

"And I got to fall in love with you again too, thank you," she smiled as they headed in.

Darien stayed for dinner with Luna glaring at the couple for most of the evening.

* * *

The week past by rather quickly. Luna had refused to talk to Serena for disobeying orders, until a battle with killer alarm clocks.

After that, things seemed to go back to normal between the two. Luna still didn't like Darien, even after he saved her life, but she placated herself by thinking the princess would surely put a stop to Serena's fanciful ways.

"Amy, I can't wait to introduce you to Raye," Serena said as they rushed up the temple steps. There had been strange rumors about the buses disappearing around the temple, but most of the class was excited about the new love charms that the temple was selling.

As Serena and Amy reached the top of the steps, they immediately saw a large group of girls crowding around the charms salesman. Serena gasped when she saw him, recognizing Jadeite instantly.

_'Darien, I think we're going to have trouble here. Jadeite's clone is selling charms at Raye's temple'_ she thought.

Darien sighed. _'Classes finish in half an hour, please wait for me to get there love,' _he thought.

_'I will try, but Luna is here,'_ she whispered before leaving him to concentrate on his class.

"Hey Serena, look at my love charm! Isn't it great? Aren't you getting one?' Molly asked, walking up to the two.

"No way Molly, I don't need a silly charm! I already have my soul mate," Serena replied just as Raye was walking up to her.

"So, Darien's your soul mate? How long did it take you to get that idea?" she giggled.

"Oh Serena and Darien have been together forever! They would probably be married if they could," Molly laughed.

"How long have you guys been together, anyway?" Raye asked smiling at Serena and Amy.

Serena grinned, thinking this was Raye trying to get to know her new friends better.

"Well, we met when I was 4, and we have been inseparable ever since," she smiled happily.

"Yeah, when we were in primary school Darien used to walk to her house in the morning to see her before heading to school. He also used to be at the gates when we got out of school," Molly sighed.

"That's so sweet," a few girls around them sighed as well.

Grandpa decided to join in then. "The first time I met the two, they were only children and asked to be blessed to be married when they were old enough," he said with a bright smile.

"Ooh, I hope my love charm brings me a guy just like Serena's! All romantic and honorable," another girl said.

Raye seethed quietly. Darien was her soul mate; the great fire wouldn't lead her to him if he wasn't. She was sure that had been the reason. It didn't matter anyway; as soon as she could she was going to break them up.

She smiled at the thought, not noticing the charms glowing and the people starting to get on the bus randomly. Luna ran up to Serena, getting her to follow the crowd as Amy hid to transform and scan the people.

Serena used the Luna Pen to get on the bus, and Raye had followed her, trying to wake the people up. She just knew the temple would be blamed if a whole class of students went missing too.

Darien arrived to see the bus disappear with Serena and Raye both on it. He hid from Mercury and Luna as he transformed and used his link to Serena to teleport to her.

He saw Mars and Moon handling the monster, so he worked on hooking the buses together and getting them ready to go.

Jadeite appeared when the monster was defeated and attacked. Tuxedo Mask jumped in, keeping Sailor Moon safe.

After a few more futile attacks, Jadeite finally disappeared and they got all the buses back to the temple.

* * *

Well what did everyone think?

Next Chapter: Mostly romance and a little bit of action; Its Serena's birthday surprise...

A note from Sailor: AHAHAHAHA I finally finished something in a somewhat timely manner! K, going now ,bai bai...


	5. A MagiCal night

Ok well here's the next chapter I'm really enjoying this hope everyone else is too.

If you can get on you tube or watch an episode of sailor moon that would be good as I was writing this I was able to put the characters voices to the words its amazing how the imagination works

Thank you to Sailor Sayian007, without her you would all be very confused reading this xx

:) I Do own sailor moon...NOT!

* * *

"Get off my back Raye! I was not going *ga ga* over Tuxedo mask, the guy saved my life! Am I not allowed to say thank you?" Serena huffed.

"I was just saying you were awfully close to him, makes me wonder; that's all," Raye replied with a shrug.

"You have been going on about it for 2 days Raye, ever since the dream doll! I swear each time you have mentioned it I have gotten closer to him, for god's sake. I walked up to him said thank you and he gave me a rose; that's it."

With that Serena stormed away.

"She's right Raye, you shouldn't be so hard on he. She loves Darien and I think being a scout has taken its toll on their relationship. She used to spend every afternoon with him, now she's lucky if they get that," Amy said before walking away as well.

Raye huffed and had started to walk home when she passed a booth giving away free tickets for a luxury romantic cruise for two, if she found the golden ball. She smiled and used her powers to win the tickets.

"Maybe Darien would go with me if I play the 'I-have-no-one-else-to-ask-and-he's-my-only-friend' card," she said to herself before heading off to find Darien.

* * *

She looked for him all afternoon, then eventually convinced herself to spring it on him last minute. _He would be more likely to say yes that way,_ she thought, heading home.

* * *

It was the next afternoon Darien showed up at the temple.

"Hello, anyone in? I seem to be missing a girlfriend," he said with a grin.

Within two seconds Serena was in his arms. "I've missed you," she said snuggling into him.

"Serena we're in the middle of a meeting," Raye said angrily. She hadn't expected Darien to come and it ruined her plan of asking him to come on the cruise.

"My fault Raye, sorry to cut your meeting short but I promised Serena a surprise and well, I'm going to have to steal her away," Darien said.

Serena looked up at him with confusion. Her birthday wasn't till the next day, so she was wondering why her surprise was today.

_'Wouldn't be much of a surprise if it happened when you were expecting it love. Don't worry, it just starts today,'_ Darien thought then looked down to find her smiling again.

"This meeting is rather important, can't you do whatever you're going to do after?" Raye huffed.

"Darien is more important to me Raye and we have barely spent any time together lately. So sorry, but you can carry on without me," Serena said before taking Darien's hand and leaving.

Both Raye and Luna were steaming.

"How dare she? Sailor business is more important! What if there's an attack?" Raye started babbling.

"I knew this would happen. I told her to stop seeing that boy; that her duty would have to come first, and now this she already disobeyed a direct order and walked out of a scout meeting," Luna said, pacing.

Amy frowned, thinking Serena was being slightly irresponsible.

"Hey Amy, would you like to come on a cruise with me? I won free tickets yesterday and forgot," Raye suddenly asked.

"That's today, isn't it? I suppose I could, I have to call my mother and let her know, though."

Raye grinned. "Great, we can tell Serena all about it tomorrow," Raye said.

* * *

"Okay we're here; close your eyes," Darien said.

They had started their date at his apartment where he had presented Serena with a new summer dress. It was a light pink with spaghetti straps that fell down to her knees and hugged her body comfortably. When Serena was changed they took off for an early dinner at a high end restaurant.

"Okay love, you can open your eyes," he said with a grin.

Serena gasped. In front of her was a giant cruise ship with loads of people waiting to get on.

"A romantic cruise for two," Darien grinned.

"Oh, Darien, it's perfect! Just you and me and the ocean, I love it! I love you," Serena gushed happily.

They boarded the ship, not noticing Amy, Raye and Luna watching them.

"This must be Serena's surprise," Amy giggled.

"It's gonna be more than a surprise; I'm getting some major evil vibes here. I swear if Serena has dragged Darien into trouble…" Raye started.

"It was a surprise for Serena, remember? So it's actually Darien dragging her into trouble. Still, we had better get on that ship before we're left behind!" Amy said as she and Raye ran onto the boat.

"Still, if he gets hurt it's all her fault," Raye grumbled, but Amy wasn't really listening.

* * *

"Darien, how did you think of all of this?" Serena asked as he twirled her around the ship's deck.

"To be completely honest love, I only had the dinner, dress and maybe renting a row boat in the park planned up until yesterday morning when I saw this advertised at the arcade."

Serena giggled at his answer. "That sounds perfect too. Then again, you could have told me we were attending a symposium on microbiology. I would have loved it. You are the only thing I need anywhere to make it perfect," she replied.

"I feel the same way. I would give you the world gift wrapped if you asked for it," Darien replied as they sat on a deck chair, Serena's side sitting in Darien's lap with her head resting on his chest.

"I know you would and that's one of the many reasons why I love you so much and why I would never ask for it," Serena whispered as they shared a kiss.

"OW!" Darien jumped suddenly.

"Luna, how did you get here?" Serena asked, picking up the cat from Darien's now bleeding arm.

"She must have followed you on board," Darien said with a sigh.

"She really shouldn't have," Serena said looking at Luna angrily.

Darien laughed. "It's okay love. Come, let's get her some food and put her in our room for the evening," he said.

Serena smiled and nodded they managed to find the buffet table and get Luna a few fish items and a small plate. "I'll go put her in the room; I'm scared she's going to attack you again if you're in a confined space together. Why don't you wait for me here?" Serena said with a smile.

Darien nodded and watched her leave. Almost as soon as she had, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and had to keep the shock and disappointment off of his face. "Raye? What are you doing here?" he asked, then saw Amy coming up behind her.

"I won tickets yesterday and asked Amy to come with me. I didn't really have anyone else apart from you to ask," she blushed.

Darien sighed heavily with a frown.

"What's wrong? Are you upset I didn't ask?" Raye asked hopefully.

"No it's not that. I'm glad you asked Amy; I would have had to let you down. It's just that Serena has been stressed a lot lately, and I'm happy she has made new friends, but I was hoping that I could take her away from everything just for tonight," he said sadly.

Raye looked angry for a second before Amy pulled her back. "We completely understand Darien. Raye and I will do our best to stay out of your way," Amy said with a smile before pulling the priestess away.

"Thank you," Darien called over to them with a wave.

* * *

"You're telling me the ship is being run by the Negaverse," Serena asked, pacing around the small room.

"Yes and as much as I don't like the fact you have a boyfriend, he was quite useful in bringing you here," Luna said.

"Great, they can't even let me have one night! Luna, I need you to promise me you are not going to hurt Darien again, alright?" Serena stressed.

"I will do no such thing! That ruffian was all over you; it's unbecoming! He probably only wants one thing," the cat screeched.

Serena snatched her up and fixed her with a cold glare.

"Darien is a complete gentleman Luna. I trust him with my life, so if you want to be a part of it, you are going to have to learn to accept him. Now, I will go beat up the bad guys and save the day, but you will stay here away from my boyfriend,"

Serena said, running out of the door and closing it tightly behind her, knowing it probably wouldn't help much. She sprinted down the halls and ran into Darien's open arms.

"What's wrong love?" he asked, sensing her distress.

_'The ship is a Negaverse trap, Luna is being very difficult; she really doesn't like you and our whole night is ruined'_ Serena thought with a sob.

"I thought as much when not only Luna but Raye and Amy are on board. Go deal with the bad guys, I'll be right behind you, as always. And don't worry, we still have tomorrow," Darien whispered into her ear.

* * *

Raye and Amy were trapped in the banquet hall with Jadeite and a water monster when Sailor Moon appeared. She led the monster and Jadeite away, allowing Raye and Amy to transform and help her.

Tuxedo Mask spotted Jadeite and went after him. As they fought, the scouts defeated the water monster and Jadeite ran away with his tail between his legs. The boat changed into the shipwreck it was and the emergency services came to help everyone to shore.

Raye watched with jealousy as Serena curled into Darien's arms while Amy looked at them with sadness bubbling up inside of her. She felt bad for her friends; as much as she had thought Serena was acting flighty earlier, she agreed with Darien.

Luna sat beside the two girls, also watching the couple with sad eyes. She had thought about Serena's earlier words and realized what they meant. Sailor Moon could never truly be loyal to her princess, because her heart was taken.

* * *

I know short chapter but think we all needed a bit of Serena/Darien love, I promise the next one is much longer :D

Next Chapter Goodbye Jadeite, Hello Nephrite. Lita arrives (early I know but not doing the molly and nephrite thing sorry) Serena shows her true colours briefly and Raye and Amy start plotting...

A note from Sailor (her Beta, in case your guys haven't realized that yet): I hate finals so much. -_- They're the reason why I haven't been able to get around to this chapter. Sorry it took so long!


	6. Goodbye Jedite, Hello Lita

Chapter 5 enjoy x

Just to warn everyone this chapter has not been edited by my beta. Sailor Sayian 007 as amazing as she is has'nt had enough time to work on this yet, it will be updated as soon as she is ready.

for now I'm afraid you jsut have to put u with my poor grammer and spelling. i hope you like this chapter though

Chrissy xx

"Happy birthday Serena," the living room was filled with presents and cards from family and friends. Darien had arrived early as he always did on her birthday and Luna looked around in confusion.

"Thank you," Serena blushed as she was showered with attention.

She had a stack of chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast then opened her presents. She had a new laptop, some games, a few books, some money from grandparents and various uncles and aunts and some jewellery from Darien. Her fathers present was a floor length ball gown and two tickets to Princess Diamond's ball.

"This is all amazing, thank you," she smiled in glee as she picked up some comics her brother had gotten her, before calling various family members to thank them for there gifts.

After a couple of hours on the phone Serena got changed into a tank top and shorts with a light cardigan. Darien whisked her away for the day. Luna grumbled before heading over to the temple. She was upset that Serena hadn't told her it was her birthday and wondered if the girls had known.

"No I didn't, but then again we haven't known each other very long she doesn't know my birthday is in April and a least this way I didn't have to get her a present," Raye answered smiling.

"Still, I had wanted to discuss something with her, I waited as Serena did the traditional family thing this morning but then Darien decided to whisk her away for the day,"

"Wait did you say Darien has taken her out, where Luna?" Raye asked.

"There is more important things to be focusing on," Luna said.

"Tell you what Luna I will call a scout meeting for tomorrow after school, we can discuss your news then all 4 of us but for now where has Darien taken Serena?" Raye asked quickly.

"Fine. I think Darien said something about the park," Luna said

Raye grumbled lightly, they were always together how was she supposed to get Darien to see the truth when Serena was always there, the few times she had managed to get him on his own he never seemed to be there, lost in his own world.

Serena rested her head on their joined arms as they wondered through the rose garden in the park. They had just been on a boat ride and were now searching for the perfect spot for a picnic lunch.

"Look over there," Serena pointed to a tree that shaded a portion of grass perfectly.

"Perfect," Darien smiled as they set the picnic up, the tree was an old sycamore and the roses surrounded it letting the sun shine just enough to give them warmth and light.

"So having a good birthday so far?" Darien asked as they started on desert.

Serena nodded as Darien fed her another  
chocolate covered strawberry.

After that they packed up and went to see a film before heading back to Serena's for the family dinner. Darien left to go home soon after.

"What a perfect day Luna, thank you so much for not bringing up scout business today," Serena said hugging the cat.

"That's ok," Luna started slightly embarrassed she had wanted to.

Just then Jedite appeared in the sky challenging the scouts to a duel the next night, and threatening the town with fire.

Serena looked at Luna. "No rest for the sailor scouts then," she said before laying down.

"Meeting at Raye's after school, night Serena," Luna said as she lay down beside her charge.

Serena never heard her she was already discussing Jedite's threat with Darien.

Knowing she couldn't have detention that day Serena got to school on time unfortunately missing Darien that morning.

Her school friends gave her cards and present for her birthday the day before and her teacher was in a very good mood that day, at lunch she sat with Amy who looked at her with sad eyes.

"Why didn't you say it was your birthday?" she asked Serena sadly.

"Well I know yours and Raye's birthday's have already passed, I didn't want you to feel pressured into celebrating mine this year when we haven't been able to celebrate yours," Serena answered.

Amy smiled, it was thoughtful of Serena to do that but still.

"How did you know when my birthday was?" she asked sure she had never told Serena.

Serena grimaced, she had just assumed that the girls birthdays would be the same as they were in the silver millennium. Hers and Darien's had been the same.

"Horoscopes," she said quickly.

"I figured Gemini was ruled by Mercury so your birthday would have been in May," Serena covered.

"And Mars being Aries ruling planet, that's quite clever Serena and right my birthday is in May but you really shouldn't read those, magazines rarely print them accurately," Amy replied.

Serena sighed in relief, she had worried about her little slip up there. The rest of school went by in almost a blur and Serena and Amy sped to the temple.

"Its defiantly a trap but if we don't go, I have a feeling Jedite would have no problems destroying the town to find us," Raye said pacing.

"Well then we don't have a choice," Serena said sadly.

"Allright Jedite were here show yourself," Sailor moon shouted into the empty air field.

"Ha ha lets get this started, Goodbye Sailor scouts," they heard.

They were running from the planes, he wanted to swoop her out and take her far away from the danger, she would never forgive him though. He saw Jedite controlling the aeroplanes that were chasing the scouts.

"Hope this works," he said to himself throwing a rose at Jedite's hands.

Sailor moon watched with dread as Tuxedo mask took on Jedite. The girls were talking, regrouping but she wasn't, couldn't listen. The girls ran with her as the two guys dropped into the water.

"Noooooo," Sailor moon shouted and jumped in the water after Jedite had appeared and not Tuxedo mask.

She saw him, a golden bubble had surrounded his on conscious form, his crystal healing him and keeping him breathing underwater.

The crystal recognising its mate in her drew the bubble towards her and followed her out of the water helping her lift his form to shore.

He coughed violently, his mask had fallen off but he was ok the crystal had finished healing him and he was just resting. She could hear his thoughts, his worry for her in the battle, she saw the girls trying to hold back Jedite's planes and suddenly grew very angry.

"Jedite, you sorry excuse for a clone, come out where I can see you coward." she shouted into the air, luckily the girls didn't hear her over the engines roar.

"So you know of my origins, keeping secrets are we moon," Jedite laughed.

"You almost killed him, you bastard," Sailor moon screeched at him.

"Almost, shame. Don't worry I will finish the job once I'm through with you pathetic Sailor scouts."

With that Sailor moon pounced on him punching and kicking, stopping the planes in the process. Mercury and Mars stood shocked.

Sailor moon leant down to Jedite's bloody face, he was still smirking.

"You don't have the power to defeat me on your own," he laughed with a bloodied cough.

Sailor moon just smiled, looking around she made sure the scouts saw her remove her tiara.

"Wanna bet," she whispered to him. She powered up her tiara but whispered words that had Jedite screaming in fear.

"Cosmic moon power," she said.

The crystal inside her reacted heading for her tiara which was thrown in Jedite's face, he turned to dust before the girls realised what had happened.

Sailor moon de-transformed running striate to where Darien lay, picking up his hand as he looked at her with relief.

Mars and Mercury seeing it was Darien followed her lead de-transforming.

"You knew, didn't you?" Amy asked Serena in an almost whisper.

"Of course I knew, we don't keep secrets. I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but I could never keep anything from him, he became Tuxedo mask to protect me, he got hurt because of me," she cried.

Raye wasn't sure what was happening. She didn't want to believe the great fire had lead her to Darien for any other reason then what she had thought but when Sailor moon had been fighting with Jedite it sparked something in her. Serena's aura had become so bright with anger, vengeance and love it had slammed into her psyche making her open her eyes and now Serena shone as brilliantly as Darien had. She could see that now. Still a small part of her had wanted to save Jedite, the thought of Jedite being dead upset her a little, like a part of her had turned off.

"It's not your fault," Darien coughed as he got up squeezing her hand.

Serena just shook her head buried herself in Darien's arms.

Raye finally snapped out of her thoughts, slightly upset and confused. She decided she didn't like the feeling, so instead she got angry.

"Darien has known the entire time you have been Sailor moon, you put him in danger. What if he didn't have his own powers? what then? he would have been in danger. If the enemy ever found out who we were who do you think they would target first, you really are an irresponsible idiot Serena. To make it worse you abandoned us back there because you had to save him. Were supposed to be a team, If you had never told him in the first place he wouldn't have been here to get hurt, you imbecile. Is there any point on you being here its obvious you don't know the meaning of the word team," Raye ranted angrily.

"Stop, just stop Raye, none of this is her fault. You really don't understand our relationship. Do you know what would have happened if I wasn't here, you would all be either dead or still running from the planes if I hadn't distracted Jedite. She is the one that defeated him I didn't exactly see you running to help when the planes had stopped, so just stop," Darien said while glaring at the black haired girl so angrily that Raye thought the earth would swallow and burn her for daring to anger him.

Luna was torn she agreed with Raye that Serena had been irresponsible in getting Darien involved but she had also seen Tuxedo mask stop Jedite's planes, so she stayed quiet.

Raye broke down crying as she fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry Serena I didn't mean it I don't know what's come over me I feel as though I've just lost something and I guess your just the easiest one to blame,"

Darien and Serena both looked over to where Jedite had last been thoughtfully

"Thank you, for sticking up for me Darien, and for the apology but you were right Raye. Darien was right I should have stayed out of it that way you would never had to protect me and wouldn't have gotten hurt," Serena sobbed softly into his chest.

"No, Raye isn't and neither was I. It means everything to me that your able and willing to protect, our planet," Darien said softly.

Serena smiled up at him softly she knew what he meant with those words.

"I will protect this planet until my last breath, because it is a part of you and planet or not you are my world," she said softly as Darien picked her up.

"And I will protect you until my last breath because without you there is no world," he replied.

Raye, Amy and Luna stood not quite sure what to do as the couple were spaced out all loved up.

"We will all meet tomorrow afternoon at Raye's temple," Luna said breaking the spell.

"Sound's good I'm beet guys gonna head home," Serena smiled at them all.

"I'll take you," Darien said as Luna jumped on his shoulder.

"Come on Raye," Amy said before they headed home too.

Serena and Amy walked out of school to find Darien waiting for them.

"You didn't have to come here, The temple is closer to your school," Amy said confused at his presence.

"I wanted to. Any excuse to spend time with my girlfriend, plus Raye gets a little strange when she gets me on my own" Darien grinned.

He was in a very good mood that day, last nights boost from his crystal and Jedite's stone becoming a shiny brilliant red had him almost giddy.

Serena gigged at his thoughts, he was twirling and dancing her down the road, Amy noticed Serena almost trip a few times but Darien just lifted her before she could go down. She laughed along it was all rather amusing to watch.

Amy shook her head as Darien all but ran up the steps with Serena in his arms, it was nice to see him act silly, he just seemed so serious all the time. She could now see what Serena brought out of him, It was the same for her.

Raye was watching the couple with slight contempt when Amy reached the top. Luna sat waiting for the two as Darien continued spinning Serena and himself around lifting her off the ground.

"I thought having Darien here would make Serena pay more attention and maybe make a bit more of an effort, now she's gone and made poor Darien crazy," Raye muttered.

She still held on to the slight hope Darien and Serena weren't meant to be the fact she had seen Serena's aura matching Darien's in brightness only fortified the thought that if she had him she would shine as bright.

"Sorry guys bit to much caffeine today I think, but its good practice for next week I suppose," Serena laughed as they finally reached the girls again.

"What's going on next week?" Amy asked as they all sat down and Raye pored tea.

"Serena and I are going to princess diamonds ball, she is said to be revealing an imperial crystal for the first time," Darien answered with a bright grin.

Luna perked up at this jumping onto the table in the middle of the room.

"The royal family of the moon held such a crystal, it was very powerful I had thought it had been split into seven parts and were held inside humans. Just encase we should check out this princess diamond's crystal to be sure. If not we can begin our search for the rainbow crystals," she said matter of factly.

"As Darien and I are going anyway I don't suppose that would be a problem, but how will we know?" Serena asked.

Luna back-flipped producing the moon wand in front of Serena.

"This is the moon wand it will react when the crystal is nearby, or when a rainbow crystal carrier is close," Luna explained, her mouth dropped when the wand light up.

Serena concentrated hard on her crystal. She hadn't expected Luna to have the moon wand and it was reacting to the silver crystal inside her. Finally she felt Darien create a barrier around her crystal with his own causing the wand to stop flashing.

Luna chuckled, "well seems to like you Serena as it didn't continue flashing I think it was just happy to be used after 1000 years," she quipped.

"I'm getting some strange readings is it possible a crystal carrier could be here?" Amy asked having pulled her computer out when the wand started flashing.

Luna shook her head. "The rainbow crystals shield a terrible shadow monster inside the carrier, none of you would be able to transform without the shadow being unleashed. There can however be a carrier within the temple grounds, but as the wand stopped they are probably long gone," she explained.

"Still you had better check that crystal out if the enemy knows about it you can guarantee they will be there," Luna said dramatically.

Serena slumped, "of course they will, what do you think Darien a romantic night of music and dancing with a bit of kicking butt on the side?" Serena asked sarcasticly.

"Oh darling, sounds like a magical night," Darien laughed causing Serena to smile.

"Right well you girls should try to be there too," Luna said to Amy and Raye.

"You can come with me Raye my mother has tickets but she will probably be working instead, she said I could go," Amy supplied.

"Ok now that's all sorted, Amy have you heard we have a new girl starting next week," Serena asked.

"Yes, I believe Melvin mentioned something about her being a gang thug?" Amy questioned with a frown.

"Melvin says a lot of things, ignore him he seems to take any bit of information as fact, I can't wait to meet her," Serena said excitedly.

Darien smiled at her excitement before making there excuses to spend some time together before getting Serena home.

The week went by with only a few battles, the new general hadn't relieved himself yet and the monsters only refereed to him as master. Raye and Amy started to grow frustrated with Serena during battles and out side of them. Soon it was the day of the ball.

That morning Serena was up early, much to Luna's surprise.

"Your alarm hasn't gone off yet, why are you up?" she asked.

"Wanted to get a head start. I can't be late today or I will get a detention and won't have any time to get ready for the ball tonight. Plus I want to meet the new girl."

Serena headed to the bathroom with her uniform while answering Luna.

The cat just rolled her eyes. "Because Selene forbid you would actually be making an effort to improve your school work not just be worried about having time to get ready," she muttered to the empty room.

"I heard that," Serena singsonged from the bathroom.

She left the house far earlier then she needed to and headed straight for school, looking in she could see Miss H at her desk and sighed in relief before knocking on the door.

Miss H looked up with a sigh and Serena watched as a shocked look came over her face before she opened the door roughly.

"Serena, your an hour and a half early for school, are you ok? Sleepwalking?" she asked with genuine worry.

"I'm fine miss, sorry to disturb you but I wanted to ask you something?" Serena said with a small smile.

Miss H just nodded and let her in waiting for her to continue.

"I was wondering if I could get some extra credit work, maybe enough to graduate next year?" Serena asked, looking hopefully at the teacher.

"I don't know Serena, judging from your test scores in class, you seem to be far behind," she answered as gently as she could.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way, but if you check I'm sure I'm not behind, I tend to fail class tests because well I have my reasons but the national grade tests should show differently, I just make sure the results are not posted for everyone to see," Serena looked down as she answered.

Miss H went to her computer pulling up Serena's files.

"Serena you have the highest test scores in the class, how is this possible? Is that why you never pay attention your just not being challenged? Oh I'm a terrible teacher, I should have noticed this," she said sadly.

"No! Your a fantastic teacher, I do pay attention in class, I just didn't want the attention that came from being smart. I asked the office when I started here never to post my test scores and do extra credit each year to make up for class work," Serena smiled.

"Well then lets have a look,"

The two then started going through Serena's credits and what she would need to do to graduate.

"Why now though, I've heard horror stories from some of your old teachers so they never knew why me?" Miss H asked.

Serena smiled.

"I trust you, as to why now, my dad told Darien he had to wait till I graduate to propose," she giggled.

"Thank you, well its not much you have to do so I will give you the work in stages, in detention when you get one as I'm assuming you want to keep this a secret?" she replied.

Serena nodded with a smile before sitting in her seat and waiting for a her classmates.

"Oh no, I forgot my lunch," she whined brokenly. Miss H smiled shaking her head, thankful that Serena had not changed that much.

By the time lunch came around Serena was starving, she had skipped breakfast to get to school early and talk to her teacher.

She was sitting forlornly not wanting to be where everyone else was eating when she noticed a girl sitting near her alone and more importantly with a big lunch. Looking her over she grinned in recognition before sliding up to her.

"You must be the new girl, boy that lunch sure looks yummy," Serena said salivating.

"Uh thank you but aren't you afraid of me?" she asked looking the blonde over.

"No, why? Should I be?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Hey, do you want some, I made loads, my name's Lita by the way," Lita said.

"Thanks I am hungry, I'm Serena nice to meet you Lita, wait did you say you made this it's fantastic," Serena said without taking a breath.

Lita looked confused for a second before sorting out the words in her head.

"Yes, I love cooking its nice to see someone appreciate it, it's nice to meet you too Serena," she smiled happily.

"Well your very good at it, listen I have to go to a ball this evening but I was planning on stopping by the arcade to see my boyfriend after school do you want to come?" Serena asked.

"Sure, sounds great," Lita replied.

Serena and Lita met after school Amy rushing off to computer class so she would have time to get ready for the evening.

"It's always crowded at this time, but there are some great games, oh shoot looks like Andrew's not working today," Serena said as they entered the arcade.

"Who's Andrew your boyfriend?" Lita asked suggestively.

Serena laughed at the thought.

"Oh no, Andrew is my boyfriend's best friend and like a big brother to me, the fact that he's not working means that Darien won't be here unless," Serena was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping round her waist.

"Unless I happen to look in and see my girlfriend and think I'd like to see her," Darien finished for her.

Serena smiled kissing him quickly.

"Yes unless what he said, Lita this is my boyfriend Darien, Darien this is possibly the best cook I have ever met and my new friend Lita," Serena giggled as she introduced the two.

Lita blushed while taking Darien's hand to shake, he was very handsome and older too. When Serena had talked about him she had imagined a boy with big glasses and a notepad, like the one who was following Serena and herself earlier that day.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Darien asked Serena with a grin.

Serena looked at the time then smiled.

"I think we just have enough time for my wonderful guy to buy us a milkshake," she looked up at him eyes sparkling.

Darien rolled his eyes but smiled, strawberry for you, Lita?" he asked snapping the girl from her thoughts.

"Oh um whatever Serena is having thank you," she said softly before heading to a booth with Serena as Darien went to order.

"Let me guess you weren't expecting my boyfriend to be?" Serena started slowly.

Lita blushed again, "No, well I guess kind of, does he have any single friends?" Lita finally laughed.

Serena joined in as Darien brought there order over, he sat next to Serena wrapping one arm round her waist while picking up his coffee with the other. Serena immediately settled into him as if that was where she belonged and Lita had to smile.

"So how long have you two been together?" she asked the most obvious question.

"Officially about 5 years, but we met when she was 4 and haven't really been apart since," Darien answered as Serena drank her milkshake.

"So you got together when Serena was 9 or 10? isn't that a bit young to know? Did you ask her out?" she asked a little confused.

Serena laughed and answered. "I had just turned ten, he didn't ask me out, he asked me to marry him, I just fell in love with my best friend, I don't think you can be to young or old to love someone," Serena answered.

Lita smiled at the couple she had to agree, she had never thought age mattered. Her ex boyfriend had been different though telling her she was too young to know what love was. She sighed in memory.

"Did you say you were going to a ball tonight?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, princess diamonds ball, my dad got us tickets," Serena answered with a smile.

"I think I have tickets to that too so we had better get going, see you there?" Lita asked.

Serena grinned and nodded before they all got up to leave.

Darien was walking Serena home.

"Jupiter already?" he asked a little shocked at how fast the scouts seemed to be appearing.

"I know seems strange doesn't it? I assumed our search for them would take a while, I guess there being drawn here somehow, still there all so different. Raye acts like I'm the most annoying thing on the planet, I know Amy is getting frustrated with my lack of studying and concentration and now Lita, she was always the most protective on the moon. Luna has been very critical over my fighting the last couple of battles disregarding Jedite, she thinks you or the other girls have to rescue me too much," Serena sighed.

Darien nodded as they arrived at her house.

"This is just how it has to be for now, it's not easy I know but we can't trust them at least not now. Thinking about it they are not the same at all. They would have never judged you quite so easily on the moon, just seems strange to me," Darien answered.

"I know your right, Raye, Amy and even Luna have all been getting very frustrated with me, bordering on downright mean sometimes. I know to them I just seem like a lazy and clumsy idiot, it's how I act," Serena whispered almost sadly.

"I think if you didn't love they would still find something to complain about, they need to learn to look past what's on the surface, their judgements are all taken as fact, they haven't been bothered to really get to know you, I'm just hoping they will learn before its too late," Darien replied hugging her close.

"So am I," Serena sighed before kissing him and leaving to get ready.

Darien sighed before turning and heading home. He was just going to transform and he was ready, the perks of wearing formal wear to fight in. As he knew he would be wearing a mask he stopped at a costume shop and brought Serena one to match his, hers were slightly more rounded and held a small crescent moon in the corner. He smiled at how perfect it was before leaving the store where he promptly got bumped into.

"Darien, what are you doing here?" Raye asked.

She had been planning on buying a mask for the ball that night, but happy she had ran into Darien, it was hard to get him alone.

"Just getting this for Serena, she's been upset lately I'm hoping tonight will take her mind off things," Darien frowned showing her the mask.

Raye huffed angrily. "That's all she ever does, she needs to learn that life has responsibilities and start taking hers seriously or she's going to get us all killed, even you," she said with conviction.

Darien was shocked. He could now see what Serena meant about the girls judgements, he had not seen it first hand till now.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh Raye, you obviously don't know Serena very well if that's how you think of her," he said almost angrily.

"No I just think you look at her through rose tinted glasses, you don't see how stupid or clumsy or just plain lazy she is because you don't want to. She's like a child with the hairstyle and intelligence of one and personally I'm getting sick of babysitting," Raye ranted.

"I know Serena better then anyone, your wrong Raye so I will warn you now I will protect Serena from anything, even you, even if that means Sailor moon and Tuxedo mask disappear. You have a lot to learn and to atone for. Leave taking care of Serena to me, I'm happy to do that."

Darien walked off leaving Raye fuming as she entered the shop. She met Amy back at the temple as she was getting In as Amy's plus 1 it made sense to get ready and go together.

"What took you so long?" Amy asked hanging her dress.

"I ran into Darien," Raye answered getting her dress ready.

"Really did you have a change to talk to him about Serena, helping her?" Amy asked.

"I tried he had a go at me and said that I didn't know her if I was going to be so judgemental then he said he would take her away from us if he had to, I swear Serena has him so wrapped round her little finger he just can't see the truth. He would dump her sorry ass in a second if he knew the real Serena," Raye said angrily.

Amy frowned and sighed. "I don't understand I thought Darien of all people would want to see Serena improve, surly he gets embarrassed by her behaviour, I guess it's plan b then," she said.

"We have to try to keep them apart, we can talk to Luna about it later, maybe if Serena is not spending so much time with Darien she will focus," Raye said with conviction.

Leaving her more time to get Darien but she didn't say that.

Well this is the longest chapter yet hope you all enjoyed it, bit of action lots of Serena and Darien we now have Lita in the frame and a ball to get through and the current scouts are plotting against our couple …...

next chapter, we have a party some jealousy (again) and Sailor Jupiter appears


	7. Jupiter's thunder Nephrites life

Paste your docum

Here is chapter 6 hope you all enjoy it xx

I don't own anything but a laptop and a wild imagination

unfortunately my awesome beta seems to have disappeared so this chapter is dedicated to hoping she is ok

Darien was waiting, Irene had insisted on taking pictures of him all dressed up. He was in his Tuxedo mask guise but had removed the cape and hat which coincidently seemed to remove the glamour of the superhero. Sammy had mentioned that he looked a bit like the masked vigilantly then laughed so hard Darien had thought the boy was going to choke.

"Ok I'm ready," he heard Serena shout from the top of the stairs.

"Fina..." he started but stopped slack jawed as she came into view.

She wore silver peep-toe saddles with a two inch heal and pink gems dancing along the straps. His gaze travelled up the the silver dress, it was halter necked leaving the top of her back bare. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and the bodice was scattered with small pink gems. It flared very slightly at the waist before falling to her ankles, the pink gems seemed to travel with the dress.

She wore her hair in its usual style but had added pink berets and the necklace and earrings he had brought for her birthday completed the outfit.

Serena smiled up at his response snapping him out of his thoughts and shutting his mouth.

"Wow! You look, I mean, Wow," he said never taking his eyes off her.

Serena giggled. "Thank you, you look handsome too," she blushed.

Luna watched the two of them even she had to admit they made a striking couple especially all dressed up, the two of them together seemed to spark something in her like she had seen them together like this before swirling and dancing to far off music. She shook her head as the flash of a camera startled her.

Darien gave Serena her mask placing it over her eyes with care and leaning down for a small kiss as he did. Serena just sighed with a content smile as he lead her to his car.

The drive to the embassy was quick and Serena lit up happily when she saw all the decorations and lights.

Darien smiled at her as he gave his keys to the valet, her arm was thread through his as they approached the entrance. He heard Serena say hello to Amy and Raye but didn't see them as his attention was entirely focused on her.

"Darien, invitations?" Serena asked again snapping him out of the Serena haze he had happily entered.

He blushed before handing there invitation's over to the man on the door who gave him a knowing look as he lead Serena in. As they entered flashes of cameras and whispers of the striking couple circulated the hall, he heard a couple of people speculate that they were foreign royals or that they were part of the princesses court and had to grin as they entered the main ballroom.

"Hey Serena, Darien almost didn't recognise you guys," Lita said as she spotted them coming in.

"Hi Lita isn't this all amazing?" Serena replied still looking around the grand ballroom of the embassy.

"It is quite spectacular, Serena you look amazing, and Darien very dashing," Amy said as she and Raye came up behind them.

"Oh, hey guys this is Lita, Lita you met Amy briefly in school the other day and this is Raye," Serena introduced.

The 3 said hello and started to chat as Darien turned to Serena with a gleam in his eye.

"Princess may I have this dance? I promise it WON'T be our last," he chuckled emphasising the won't in jest.

Serena giggled and accepted his hand as he twirled her onto the dance floor.

"I don't get it, why was that funny?" Raye asked.

Amy and Lita just shrugged as the 3 watched the couple dance.

"It's nice to feel like myself again, to let Serenity shine through slightly," Serena whispered as they danced.

Darien grinned he knew what she meant, all the dance moves the recognition of the song and the steps all came from Endymion, it felt freeing almost to be able to let there past selves show through the clumsy, unintelligent and his simply broody silent wall they had both put up.

There was a slight downside on his part though lately he had been remembering some of Endymion's and Serenity's more intimate moments. They weren't bad going by today standards but they still left a lasting impression.

When they were young he saw Serena as his soul mate, his other half. He felt whole with her around he was happy with the small hugs and the brush of his lips across her forehead it was all he needed back then. As they grew older there relationship progressed to shy pecks when they thought no one was looking then on again to full kisses people watching or not. It was where they were now well they had progressed to almost make out sessions but he had always been respectful, never let his hands wonder.

Now it seemed there relationship would start to progress again, he knew she wasn't ready for some of the things Endymion was suggesting in the dreams but he also knew her and he knew she like him needed to go a bit further then they were.

"What are you thinking?" Serena asked softly laying her head on his chest.

"You know that," he replied with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, I just thought it would be nice to ask for once, you really think we should?" she asked in reference to his thoughts.

Serenity had been the same in her dreams showing her how it felt to be touched, caressed. She blushed slightly at the thought.

"Maybe not that far yet, I think we just go with what feels right and comfortable for us, but I don't want to go that far until your at least legal," Darien said to her thoughts.

Serena sighed relieved she didn't think she was ready to do the things that happened in her dreams yet but she did know she wanted to do them all with Darien one day.

He pulled her closer before spinning her around to get her mind off the current train of thought.

Raye Lita and Amy were all watching them when a man came up to them then turned to Lita.

He had a strong build and long curly brown hair and was wearing a purple mask with his Tuxedo.

"May I have this dance miss?" he asked Lita who blushed and accepted his hand.

"This is a big waste of time there's no Negaverse activity yet," Raye complained her eyes never leaving Serena and Darien.

"They could be waiting for the crystal to be reviled, its not a bad strategy."

Amy was still talking but Raye wasn't really listening she could sense something a miss in the room she just couldn't put her finger on it, she summarised it was seeing Serena so close to Darien that it didn't feel right and tried her hardest to convince herself that was the problem.

Serena saw Lita move onto the floor with Nephrite and gasped in shock. She took over leading and turned Darien in the other couples direction earning an alarmed gasp from him.

"Look at them, do you think he knows who she is?" she asked Darien quietly.

Nephrite was looking directly into Lita's eyes. He seemed to be in slight awe by her.

"I don't think so, he's a clone, a copy of the real nephrite. I think that he's just struck by her as Nephrite was when he first saw Jupiter, do you remember love?" Darien replied.

Serena nodded. "I'm scared Darien, he could hurt her," she said.

"I don't think he will love, but I think for now we should avoid awakening Jupiter. If Nephrites clone decides to pursue her she will be safer not knowing," he sighed.

"Ok, she is a part of my life now though so it won't take long, hopefully he won't but if he is anything like Nephrite was in the past, he won't be able to stay away from her for long," Serena sighed.

"We will do everything we can to protect her love," Darien sighed with her.

"What's your name?" Lita asked her dance partner. He had not stopped looking at her like he had just found water in the desert and she found she liked the look.

Nephrite was shocked at how much he wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted her to know everything about him evil domain and all. He had originally asked her to dance as a distraction while his minion was working. As they danced though he noticed how right she felt in his arms. She was the perfect height for him, his arm seemed to span her waist like a puzzle piece slotting into place. Her eyes, they were the most amazing shade of green and he saw himself reflected in them, he saw a version of himself happy, he found that he wanted what he saw. He just didn't know that as they were dancing he was smiling like his reflection.

"My name, its Max," he lied.

He was reminded of his job, his destiny and didn't want her to get hurt because of it.

The song ended, that was his que.

"I have to go," he said before turning to leave.

"Wait will I ever see you again?" Lita asked.

"I hope so," he replied before disappearing into the crowd.

Later much later after the events of that night were destroyed by the sailor scouts and Tuxedo mask Nephrite berated himself for being a sentimental fool. He saw the week pathetic man he had become because of a pair of pretty eyes and resolved never to see her again. Still his dreams were filled of dancing and green eyes.

Serena was shattered. After explaining to Luna what happened at the embassy and getting changed she plopped into bed exhausted.

Luna had gone on and on about starting to the search for the rainbow crystals and a part of her wanted to tell the cat that it was a waste of time, but then this was one of the reasons the crystals had to be replaced.

Really all she wanted to do was sleep.

Their dreams that night were thankfully normal and much the same. They spoke with Selenity and wondered the gardens till it was time to wake up.

She awoke to Luna screaming she was going to be late for a scout meeting.

"Scout meeting? I don't remember hearing anything about it," she asked the cat groggily.

"I swear Serena you never listen it was arranged the other day after the tennis court battle," she said sharply.

"Humm really before or after Darien took me to the hospital to get stitches, though why I needed stitches after getting out of being a human tennis ball, I don't know."

"Oh, right well I'm sure I told you. You must have spaced out," Luna muttered.

Serena rolled her eyes sure it had slipped the cat's mind, she would have complained about the early morning otherwise. She double checked asking Darien if he had known, he replied sheepishly that Raye had told him during karate that week and he had forgotten but would come pick her up.

She sighed before getting ready. It was only 2 minutes after she had finished that Darien beeped outside.

"Come on Luna," Serena said holding he arms out for the cat.

Luna scowled at the car knowing she would be the last to arrive if she walked begrudgingly got into the car.

Serena grinned slightly she knew Luna hated cars, she often referred to them as metal beasts that chased her on purpose. Darien chuckled knowing it was her was of paying Luna back for the early morning wake up call and drove a bit faster then he should have.

Serena smiled up at him in thanks letting him know she wasn't angry at him for forgetting about the early morning meeting.

Luna darted out of the car and up the steps as if a ghost was after her and the two burst out laughing at the picture she made.

"Isn't that Lita? Darien asked seeing the girl talking to someone.

Serena turned around then frowned.

"It is and she's talking to nephrite, oh Darien we really need to put a stop to this. She will be hurt, by him or by loosing him," she said solemnly.

Darien nodded, "We will have to do this without the scouts knowledge, let them think beryl destroyed him," he said.

"We can discuss it more later as for now we apparently have a meeting," she said before trundling up the stairs.

Darien followed behind putting an aloof smile on his face instead of the serious expression he had been sporting before. The generals rifled up the prince in him, that part of him felt responsible for them knowing that when the clones were gone his old friends could have their lives back just made him more determined to destroy the things that had helped in the destruction of everything.

Amy and Raye were sat quietly with Luna when they walked in.

"Hey guys," Serena smiled as she plopped down, Darien chose to stand in the corner.

Something didn't feel right to him. The fact that the girls were so quiet when they walked in was his first foreboding and now Raye was watching him with a hungry look in her eyes that made him feel very uncomfortable.

"You two had a fight or something?" Raye asked almost happily seeing the space that was not usually there between the couple.

"No, just have a lot on our minds at the moment," Serena sighed.

Raye studied the both of them, they were very closed off and both the auras held anger and determination it had to have been a fight she thought with glee.

"Luna, I'm guessing were here to discuss last night?" Serena asked changing the subject.

"Yes, well as you all know last night was a fluke, the crystal wasn't the one we were looking for so now I believe its time to start the search for the rainbow crystals," the cat said.

"I was thinking about that Luna, where are we supposed to start? If these evil beings are as powerful as you say shouldn't we also be searching for the remaining scouts?" Amy asked.

Luna baulked, she had been so excited about having the upper hand for once she had forgotten about the other scouts.

"I was just getting to that Amy, we cannot really start searching for the rainbow crystals until the wand reacts so until then we will be focusing on the remaining sleeping scouts," she covered.

The girls nodded in unison, and Luna smiled slightly.

"Ok well I think that's all for today, Serena if anything happens with the wand contact me or one of the girls, that is all."

Serena stretched as Luna finished the meeting then stood up turning to Darien.

"Can we go back to yours and nap?" she asked hopefully.

Darien chuckled.

"I don't know as we have all this extra time, we could get some homework done," he grinned evilly.

Serena whined brokenly as he lead her to his car.

"Tell you what we will study for the rest of the morning then have an afternoon nap," he conceded causing Serena to smile brightly at him.

After the two had left Raye and Amy turned to Luna.

"Were worried about Serena," Amy started.

"Worried... the girl is downright, arrrggg!. She is always late, leaves early, gets herself trapped, hurt or klutz's out both during and out of battles and all she does is moan and complain. When she's not swooning over Darien that is," Raye ranted cutting Amy off.

Luna baulked she wasn't quite sure how to answer Raye.

"What we mean is Serena is well she has been a bit of a flake lately I've seen some of her more recent test scores and according to Melvin there worse then usual. I think she needs help or at least less responsibility among the team, the moon wand for instance could one of us use it instead?" Amy asked softly.

"It's not this that's the problem, Amy I keep telling you its Darien, if Serena wasn't so worried about spending time with him she would have more time to focus on training and school work,"

Luna sighed and shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid I gave the moon wand to Serena because she is the one who channels her power through something, her tiara for example. The both of you channel your powers through your body and hands. There is also the fact the moon is known for its healing property's making the wand more effective if sailor moon use's it. I agree with Raye on the Darien matter but for now I'm afraid nothing will keep them apart my only hope is the princess."

"What do you mean, how will the princess help?" Amy asked.

"Well the sailor scouts put there princess first and foremost, her protection is paramount to the safety of the universe plus the fact you were all great friends on the moon inseparable as I remember, I'm hoping Serena will understand when the princess restores your memories," Luna explained proudly.

Darien sat watching Serena pace his apartment and mutter he had long ago stopped trying to input and was now waiting for her to get tired.

"If we go after nephrite ourselves we have to guarantee that he will be on earth and that we can actually destroy him before he escapes. If he gets back to beryl with knowledge of our power. Then if the scouts notice in some way, Raye and her psychic abilities. Then there is Luna and what if Lita is with him, if we do find him on earth," was the part of her rant he understood.

Finally Serena plopped down on his armchair and turned to him.

"What do you think?" she asked with a deep breath.

"We will have to wait till our next battle, I will seek out nephrite, challenge him to a duel, if he is anything like the real nephrite he wont be able to resist," Darien started.

"That's actually a great plan," Serena said when he had finished.

Darien chuckled.

"I was in charge of a grand army, fought many battles and even helped rule a planet for a while you know," he replied with a grin.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to belittle you, you know how protective I get of my scouts,?" Serena replied sitting on his lap.

"Almost as protective as they were of you, I remember. Its ok love," Darien replied before kissing her soundly.

"Now what do you want for lunch?" he chuckled before chucking her on the sofa.

Serena just shook her head and smiled as he wondered into the kitchen.

To both there frustrations the Negaverse activity was non existent for the next couple of weeks.

.

Lita, Amy, Serena and molly all sat in the quad for lunch. Amy had been very excited to tell them about her best friend Greg coming back. Serena laughed in her head she had wondered what they would do about Greg's crystal, she was guessing Pluto had a hand or two in the boys sudden re-appearance.

"Lita hey wait up," Serena shouted running towards her brunette friend who stopped with a slight blush.

They had not long got out of school but she had missed Lita while trying to convince molly to come to the arcade with her.

"Oh hey Serena, sorry can't stop I'm meeting someone," Lita said when Serena had caught up with her.

"Well I was hoping to convince you to come to the arcade with me, but as you already have plans a boyfriend?" Serena asked trying to keep the dread out of her voice.

"N-no, nothing like that, not at the moment anyway, oh Serena I don't know what to do I think Max likes me but whenever we get close he backs away. It's like he's keeping something from me," Lita said sadly.

Serena sighed and shook her head now she knew why the Negaverse had not attacked in 2 weeks.

"Lita listen if this guy is playing you around maybe its best to leave it be," she started.

"He's not playing me around, Max wouldn't do that, he's a good guy," Lita interrupted defending him.

"Your jealous aren't you? what you think your the only girl in school that can attract an older guy? I didn't think you were so shallow but I was obviously wrong," she told Serena before storming away.

"NO, Lita wait I just don't want you to get hurt," Serena shouted after her.

Lita heard her but didn't stop or turn around. She knew Max wouldn't hurt her he was too kind and gentle for that. Yes he had told her he worked for some bad people but she understood he was trying to be good. Serena was just stuck up.

_'Darien, Lita is meeting Nephrite, I'm following her. We need to end this now I'm afraid she's already fallen for him.'_

_'On my way love transform but stay hidden till I get there," _Darien replied to Serena's mental message.

He heard her confirmation and felt her transformation before transforming himself and following his link to her.

He landed next to her looking towards Nephrite he wore normal clothes with a strange pulsing crystal that seemed to be reacting to Lita hanging around his neck.

"I see it too, before I transformed it just looked like a normal chain I think its glamoured," Sailor moon said to his thoughts.

"What is the plan then?" Tuxedo mask asked hoping she had one.

"Wing it?" Sailor moon asked before jumping up into a tree.

Tuxedo mask sighed. They would have to be careful thankfully Lita and Nephrite were in a secluded area of the park almost the forest.

Sailor moon watched the couple before jumping down from the trees.

"Stop right there Nephrite, terrorising innocent girls I wont stand for it I am sailor moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you," Sailor moon said landing down in front of the couple.

"I think you have the wrong person Sailor moon. There is no Nephrite here." Lita said standing slightly in front of Max.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to, the Negaverse have stooped to a whole new low praying on innocent girls,"

"Max what is she talking about?" Lita asked turning to him.

Nephrite was furious he had already taken away his glamour forgetting all about Lita he dove for Sailor moon.

"You were foolish to come alone moon," he said then noticed the crystal around his neck shining towards her.

"You, the crystal," he said knowingly.

Sailor moon lunged for him and they started fighting with vigour

"Miss, you should really get out of here," Lita looked around to see a guy in a Tuxedo telling her to go.

She looked back toward the battle to find sailor moon ready to throw her tiara at Max.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't hurt him," she ran towards sailor moon knocking her down and forcing the tiara into sailor moon's shoulder.

Sailor moon screamed in pain as Tuxedo mask took over fighting Nephrite.

"He's not evil, he's good you cant hurt him," Lita said keeping Sailor moon down.

"You don't understand he is a Negaverse general, he is evil he was just using you I suspect for your powers, we have to destroy him," Sailor moon replied.

Nephrite laughed as he managed to strike Tuxedo mask down.

"You really think you can beet me, I have more power then you will ever know," he said before getting ready to strike again.

Tuxedo mask rolled away from the hit and stood.

"Power? Your nothing more then a worthless clone," he said just loudly enough for the other man to hear.

"I was right she has the crystal and your," Nephrite started but Tuxedo mask was in front of him.

The energy of his golden crystal slammed into Nephrite blowing him back into a tree then onto the ground not moving.

Lita immediately ran to his side while Tuxedo mask ran to Sailor moon helping her up, he took the pain from her shoulder not healing it just yet but stopped the bleeding.

"No, your going to be ok we'll get you to a hospital," Lita was crying.

Nephrite coughed before lifting a hand to wipe her tears.

"Its ok, Its better this way, just remember when he come's forgive him," he coughed before turning to dust and disappearing.

Lita stood her framed shaking and fists clenched as she turned to where Sailor moon and Tuxedo mask stood watching sadly.

"He wanted to change and be good, you never gave him chance to tell you that you just killed him," she said looking straight at Tuxedo mask.

"I hate you," she screamed before punching the mask man knocking him down.

Luna, Mars and mercury came running through the trees.

"Mercury's computer picked up a power serge, why didn't you call us?" Luna asked.

"There wasn't time Nephrite was leading her into a secluded area, I had to act," Sailor moon said solemnly.

"They killed him," Lita wailed the sign for Jupiter flashed brightly on her forehead causing Luna to react.

"It's no wonder he targeted you. You are a sailor scout," Luna said bringing Lita her transformation stick.

Tuxedo mask backed away a bit knowing what was coming he got ready to leave.

"Now say Jupiter power," Luna coached.

Mars turned to Tuxedo mask in confusion.

"She said you killed him, how you through roses and handle hand to hand combat," she asked the question the couple were hoping would not be asked.

"I have more power then you think Mars, I just can't use it often on that note I have to go," he said before looking at sailor moon and jumping away.

Jupiter had finished transforming and stood in her full sailor suit.

"I understand why he had to kill Max but still hate him," she said.

Sailor moon looked at her sadly before looking in the direction that Tuxedo mask had gone off to with worry.

Raye, Amy and Lita had all de-transformed and were waiting for her to do the same.

"I can't I was injured badly, I need to wait to heal for a bit or I will pass out, Lita I am so sorry I hope you understand one day, its me Serena " Sailor moon said.

"No way, Serena as in the Serena I just called shallow?" Lita asked.

Sailor moon nodded

"I followed you to explain I didn't mean what you thought and when I saw Nephrite I thought he was taking you for your energy, I saw the sign for Jupiter later and knew that was the reason he took an interest in you, your powers," she explained sadly.

Lita nodded and sighed she still honestly believed that Nephrite or the part of him that was Max had wanted to change and would always blame Tuxedo mask for taking him away from her but she could see Sailor moon was just protecting her as a good friend with magical powers would.

"I understand I'm sorry about what I said earlier and your shoulder," she smiled putting her hand out for the blonde to take.

Sailor moon smiled back and took her hand.

"Welcome to the team, Jupiter," she said with a grin.

"Glad to be here, finally an excuse to kick some butt. I know who all you are now but what about Tuxedo mask is he a friend or foe?" she asked.

"Friend, he is Darien," Raye answered before sailor moon could.

Lita turned to Sailor moon who nodded confirming Raye's statement.

Maybe it isn't me being played. I don't trust that guy, Lita said to herself that night before getting into bed putting her new communicator and pen next to her before drifting off to sleep.

"Luna, I told you what happened several times, I got into a bit of an argument with Lita so followed her to apologise. Nephrite leading her into the woods I transformed I was about to call you guys but Darien showed up and nephrite had a crystal that was glowing I jumped in," Serena started explaining again.

"I know all that Serena, what I asked was how did Darien destroy nephrite on his own, when none of the scouts would have been able to on their own?" Luna interrupted rolling her eyes.

Serena flinched she was hoping Luna would have forgotten about that.

"Darien has his own power Luna how do you think he transforms to help us, I don't know how he destroyed Nephrite on his own, I don't think he does either, I do know it drains him to use it though " Serena lied through her teeth hoping and prying to every deity she knew for the cat to drop the subject.

Thankfully Luna did but not before making a mental note to have Mercury scan Darien and to watch him very closely. She had felt the power in the air when they had arrived. Something about it seemed almost familiar she just couldn't put her paw on what.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief before laying down to get the sleep she had been craving for the past 3 hours.

Well I hope you enjoyed this No matter how much i thought about it i just couldn't turn lita against serena darien however was another matter

next chapter more time spent wih the scouts, raye starts putting her ideas into action and what the hell lets throw a rainbow crystal and zoisite into the mix too just for the fun of it

Don't forget to review


	8. The good, The bad and the GIRL

Chapter 7

Well I have to apoligise as I still don't know where my beta is I do hope she is ok though.

I do own sailor moon in my dreams.

In a dark thrown room a woman sat staring into a small crystal ball.

"Malachite report," she commanded with authority.

"Yes, my queen?" Malachite said bowing as he appeared in the room.

"Did you find the source of the energy that destroyed nephrite?" Queen Beryl asked, something akin to lust shining in her eyes.

"No the energy signature was to low when I got there, My queen, it has to be one of those pesky scouts" he answered keeping his head bowed.

"No, I know that energy, find the source and bring him to me malachite," she ordered before the general nodded and disappeared.

"Soon Zoisite will find the rainbow crystal's and my warriors, and I will finally have what was always meant to be mine, the earth and its prince," she laughed evilly.

Serena smiled happily as she walked to the arcade to meet the girls, a shopping trip was on her mind and spending some quality time with her scouts.

"Hey what's going on here. Why is the arcade so packed?" Serena asked trying to see over the gazillion heads.

"Oh, Hey Serena crane machine Joe is here everyone has come to watch him, I hear he donates all the toys to the local orphanage," Lita sighed wistfully.

Serena grinned happily before excusing herself and moving through the horde of people till she finally reached the crane machine.

"Wow Joe, big load today?" she said causing the young man to look up and grin.

"Hey Serena, yeah haven't had chance to visit in a couple of weeks making up for lost time. Where's? Darien I might need a hand with this lot," he asked as the last toy dropped into one of his bags.

"He has an exam this afternoon so he is probably still at school cramming," Serena sighed.

"Oh, bummer I guess that's what you get for wanting to be a doctor, I don't suppose you have any free time to help?" Joe asked with a pleading smile.

"Sure, well I'm supposed to be meeting a few friends here but I'm sure they won't mind helping too," she grinned happily before bouncing off with one of Joe's bags.

She finally reached Lita to see Amy and Raye had joined her. Raye seemed to be looking for something.

"Your late idiot," Raye started but Lita cut her off.

"Actually Raye Serena was here before you, she went to talk to crane machine Joe. Serena I can't believe you know him," Lita said.

"Yeah, he comes here a lot, Darien usually helps him take his winnings to the orphanage, but as Darien isn't here I was hoping you guys wouldn't mind lending a hand?" Serena asked.

"No problem, Its for a good cause and all," Lita smiled Amy agreed nodding her head.

"Um, hello were supposed to be having a scout meeting," Raye huffed.

"Oh come on Raye, the kids love Joe's visits and there is no way he can handle this load by himself ppppppllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassss ssssssssseeeeeee!" Serena asked.

Raye huffed before walking over to Joe and picking up one of the bags.

"Hey thanks dudettes," Joe said as they all started walking towards the orphanage.

Amy gasped as she saw a flash come from Serena's bag. Serena quickly got beside her.

"It's the moon wand Joe must have a rainbow crystal I noticed it when we got out of the crowd, I figured with all of us here he is well protected, we can get the crystal straight after the orphanage," Serena explained.

"Good idea, but one of us should inform Luna," Amy said.

Serena thought for a second. Before smiling.

"Lita, come here a sec," she called over to the tall girl.

"Lita, Joe is a crystal carrier you need to break away from the group and call Luna transform but stay close if the Negaverse shows up you have to best chance of distracting them while we get away to transform," Serena said.

Lita's features hardened angrily before she gave Serena her bag to carry.

"Right," she said quietly before making up some excuse about being late for dinner and rushing off, she didn't get very far before she transformed.

"What in the world was that about?" Raye asked.

Amy quickly joined her to explain what was happening as they entered the park, Serena running a bit to catch up and talk to Joe.

"Stop right there, rainbow crystal carrier," a shrill voice came out of no where before appearing in front of them.

Sailor Jupiter jumped in front of them before they got chance to see the general and quickly looked back telling the group to run.

Amy, Raye and Serena looked at each other before making a show of screaming and running. They didn't notice Joe was rooted to the spot or that a black crystal was pointing directly at him.

Darien gritted his teeth they were only 5 minutes into the paper but he had felt Serena transform and he hated the fact he couldn't go to her.

Sailor Jupiter sent her attack to Zoisite but it was too late Joe had already transformed allowing Zoisite to grab the crystal.

Sailor moon, Mars and Mercury all watched as she lifted the monster above her head trying to slow it down.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, so these are the pathetic sailor scouts I've heard so much about, I am Zoisite the second highest ranking of Queen beryls generals" Zoisite laughed shrilly as they all turned towards her.

Sailor moon studied her as if sizing up her enemy, and Zoisite revealed waiting for the fear to enter the young girls eyes. She was not expecting what happened next.

Sailor Moon burst out laughing full force rolling on the ground and holding her stomach in fits of laughter.

Zoisite gritted her teeth before sending a blast of rose petals at sailor moon who simply rolled away and laughed harder.

"Moon, get you head out of the clouds, what's wrong with you this is serious," Mars screeched.

"I think she's lost it?" Jupiter asked turning to Amy.

"I'm fine sorry its just," Sailor moon stood walking slowly towards Zoisite and pointing the the general.

"SHE'S A GIRL!" sailor moon shouted before breaking into fits of laughter again and muttering rose petals.

"Sailor moon get in together this is not the time to be laughing you need to heal Joe and get the rainbow crystal," Luna shouted seemingly appearing out of no where.

Sailor moon sobered up as the girls sent there attacks weakening Joe. She pulled out the moon wand pointing it towards the monster and shouted her attack healing him.

Zoisite glared at them teeth bared before disappearing in a flurry of petals.

The scouts jumped away and returned as normal to help the unconscious Joe,

"Whoa must of bumped my head," Joe said seeing the girl's surround him worriedly.

"Oh good your ok, that was quite a fall you took Joe. Do you think you will be ok to manage the rest of the trip?" Serena asked.

Joe smiled before getting up and taking the bags.

"Yeah, I'm great, I can take it from here, thanks a lot guys," he answered before walking off with 6 bags full of toys.

"I can't believe you let Zoisite get away with Joe's crystal," Raye turned to Serena as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"I let her get away, what exactly were you doing while I was healing Joe?" Serena whined back at her.

"Making sure you didn't klutz out and botch it like you do everything else, god its a wonder you do anything right," Raye said with a smirk.

"I do not botch everything," Serena screeched making Amy and Lita grab there ears.

"Humm lets see, school work, homework, walking 2 feet, having a intelligent conversation, eating, drinking, being on time,oh and not letting the bad guys get the rainbow crystals, YOU BOTCH EVERYTHING!" Raye ranted.

"For you information Darien has been helping me study and I got 80 on my last pop quiz, so I'm a little clumsy, I have come to accept gravity does not like me, I tell you what next time you heal the monster and I will kick Zoisite's ass as all you can do is stand watching me instead of getting the crystal yourself."

With that rant Serena stormed off not bothering to say goodbye to any of them.

"Well that was rather rude," Lita said watching the direction Serena had stormed off.

"By my calculations we would not have had the time to power up our attacks, considering we had just finished weakening Joe's shadow form, Sailor moon did have the chance to attack Zoisite while we were attacking Joe. My calculations do show her healing attack does use 40 percent more energy then our attacks though. Maybe she needed that time to power up. Did you know we all use a certain amount of energy while attacking and transforming? It give limitless possibilities to how strong our attacks could be." Amy rambled not quite sure what to say.

"So, in English, your saying Serena should have attacked Zoisite while we were weakening Joe? And that our attacks are going to get stronger?" Lita asked scratching her head.

"I knew she botched it, if she actually had a living brain cell under all that hair she would have thought of that, maybe if she spent less time laughing at the enemy" Raye grumbled.

"Well, I can't be positive but I am quite certain the amount of energy needed for the moon wand is greater then the energy we have to use for our attacks. I am also unsure on the amount of control Serena has over that power. Luna told us the moon wand would belong to the princess and the only reason Serena was able to use it was because of her healing capabilities. So there are two ways of looking at it Serena would have been able to attack Zoisite if she had complete control over the wand or she needed that time to charge the moon wand," Amy said with a nod.

"Well there is no way she has complete control over the moon wand, so I guess it makes sense," Lita said nodding along with Amy.

"Still the way she spoke to us you would think we have earned a little more respect having to save her ass all the time," Raye said.

Serena wondered aimlessly till she reached the arcade. Andrew seeing her sit down skipped over to her a huge smile on his face.

"What's up?" he asked seeing her sombre face.

She smiled at him and sighed. Andrew was always her go to guy, Darien's too he was a good listener not to mention the fact he provided her with her daily chocolate.

"I wanted to spend some time with my friends this afternoon, get to know them better but something happened and they think I was supposed to do something I think they should have and we had a bit of a fight," she said looking down.

Andrew nodded pushing a sundae in front of her.

"Well sounds like you all just had a bit of a misunderstanding. I've known you for a long time Serena and I know for a fact no-one can stay mad at you for long," Andrew replied with an encouraging smile.

"I hope your right Andrew, I really do," she replied before smiling and digging in to her much deserved ice cream.

Darien frowned. He hadn't been able to be there, but he had felt what had happened through Serena. He had never felt her so outraged before and although she had calmed down now it made focusing on his exam hard.

Serena sensed his worry and quickly reassured him she was ok through there link she was so immersed in doing so she didn't notice Lita and Amy sit in front of her.

"Yoo hoo Serena," Lita said waving a hand in front of her face.

After a few seconds Serena sat to attention a bright smile on her face turning into a bit of a grimace when she saw who was trying to get her attention.

"Before you start we came to apologise," Lita said holding her hands up.

"We were all upset over loosing the crystal, we never factored in the energy expanded for you to heal the innocent and they must come first," Amy continued.

Serena was a little shocked.

"What energy?" she asked confused.

"Well I compared the energy all of our attacks use to try and maximise there potential. I have since discovered that our attacks have the ability to grow once we can channel the amount of energy we need. I'm getting off track the energy you expand using the moon wand is about 20 to 40 percent more then our individual attacks be they offensive or defensive," Amy explained.

"You mean you haven't noticed?"Lita asked.

"I just assumed it was the same for us all, I guess. I'm sorry too, for going off like that. Thank you Amy that explains why I feel drained," Serena answered quickly.

"Hey, I have an idea how about we spend the rest of the afternoon just hanging out do a bit of shopping?" Serena asked, her sunny demeanour suddenly back.

"I suppose it would be nice to actually spend some time together," Lita said.

Amy nodded her head with a smile.

"Great, we should go and ask Raye too," Serena said happily but both girls grimaced.

"Raye is being a bit of a hot head at the moment Serena you know what she is like besides she has karate this afternoon," Lita explained carefully.

"Still we should at least go and invite her," Serena said pleadingly. She had really wanted to spend time with them all.

"What about Darien?" Lita asked a bit sceptical. She still didn't like him no matter how many times he had saved them in battle.

The three stood up to leave Andrew waved with a happy smile.

"Darien has exams all afternoon, and for the next couple of weeks, besides I think this should be a girls only thing. We are supposed to be a team but we hardly see one another out of school and battle's," Serena explained happily.

Lita brightened up immediately and linked arms with both the shorter girls just before they reached the mammoth steps of the shrine.

"Hey Raye," Serena said happily as they reached the top.

Raye turned around confused at her appearance before Amy and Lita showed up next to her.

"Listen I'm sorry about going off on you like that earlier, the girls explained everything, so we were wondering if you wanted to spend some girl time with us this afternoon," Serena said with a pleading smile.

Raye smiled at her exuberance, it was at times like these she saw what Darien saw in Serena, her sunny cheerful attitude seemed to light up the whole place. If it wasn't for the fact she was sure Darien could never belong with a ditz like Serena, she was sure she would have found her refreshing.

Still she knew that one day soon Darien would either see sense and come running into her waiting arms or she would force it either way it was her destiny.

"It's ok I'm over it anyway, sorry I'm going to have to pass on shopping Darien said he would pick me up for karate soon," she said with a smug smirk in Serena's direction.

Serena looked very confused which Raye took to mean upset, not really knowing her that well yet.

"You didn't know? That's strange not like Darien to keep secrets from you, unless of course he didn't tell you because he didn't want you knowing he was spending alone time with me," Raye said placing a hand on Serena's shoulder and trying her hardest to keep the giant grin that was threatening to explode off her face.

Surely this would cause a major fight between the couple, she would just let Darien know she was around if he ever needed to talk at karate then he would come to her after the fight.

"I think you might be confused Raye, are you sure it was Darien you spoke to?" Serena asked.

Raye jumped at her question she had been expecting Serena to run away crying.

"Its just that Darien has finals all week, I'm surprised you didn't know he has been working so hard lately,"

"Oh, of course, must have gotten my wires crossed, so shopping?" Raye said sheepishly trying to quickly change the subject.

Serena put on a bright smile as if the topic had gone right over her head and nodded vigorously at Raye.

Inside she sighed deeply unsure what to think. She knew the girls and Luna had some reservations about Darien, Amy wasn't so bad but Raye and Lita both seemed to been trying to push them apart.

Raye however seemed to be the worst she had constantly been coming out with snide comments about her and Darien and this was not the first time she had tried to cause and argument between them.

She had to stop her train of thought when the reached to mall and she had been quiet for far to long. She did make a mental note to talk to Darien about Raye.

"Where do you space off to?" Amy asked as they entered the mall seemingly the only one to have noticed her silence.

"Oh, I was just thinking about dinner," she said with a wistful smile.

"Serena, I should have known your mind wasn't very far away from food," Amy giggled as they huddled.

"Right, where first?" Lita asked with a grin

"Oh, I almost forgot I need to pick something up from the jewellers," Serena jumped.

"The jewellers it is then," Lita smiled as they all started heading to the small store.

"Picking up something for your parents?" Raye asked.

"No, Darien's birthday present, I had it inscribed," Serena answered.

"It's his birthday soon?" Raye asked trying to remember if he had told her.

"Yes, in a couple of day's, don't make a big fuss though he hates it," Serena warned seriously.

"But everyone likes birthdays," Lita said with a a grin.

"Not Darien, listen guys its a real sore spot for him I can't say why because its not my place, but please don't make any fuss?" Serena asked earnestly.

"Can we at least get him a gift? Or are we not allowed to do that either?" Raye asked with a slight glare at Serena.

Serena sighed in relief seeing the girls wouldn't push the subject then nodded with a smile.

"If you want to get him something that's fine but just know he won't mind either way and you will probably have to give it to him the day after his birthday as we tend to disappear for the day," she smiled.

"Disappear? What if there is an attack?" Amy asked worriedly.

"No worries we wont be far and I will be reachable on the communicator," Serena answered as she dashed into the jewellers much to the blue haired girls relief.

"So let us see what have you got him?" Raye asked hoping she could find something he would like better.

Serena smiled before walking over to the fountain, in the middle of the mall and sitting down digging into the small paper bag and pulling out a velvet box.

The girls crowded round her as she lifted the lid to revel a light gold pocket watch. On the cover was a silvery crescent moon with the words my only love inscribed.

Serena smiled before opening the lid to revel the watch, its hands and surroundings were again silver but its face was a picture of the earth surrounded by a golden circle giving the picture a certain glow. There were more words on the inside of the case but the couldn't read them as Serena's hand was in the way.

"Wow, that must have cost you a small fortune," Lita said in awe.

Serena nodded and sighed.

"It wasn't that bad I found the watch at an antique store and the owner gave me a really good deal in fact having it restored to working condition and inscribed cost more then the watch itself. I have been saving since Christmas and I have just enough left over to get him an anniversary gift and Sammy a gift," she finished with a bright smile.

"It's coming up to your anniversary too? Why doe's Sammy get a gift for that?," Raye asked.

"Well we met the day Sammy was born so its our anniversary and Sammy's birthday," Serena answered putting the watch back into its box and bag.

"So, what's the big deal on his birthday surely he likes having his friends around at least, ooh I know a surprise party?" Raye said excited she had thought of it.

"No, seriously just no, Andrew tried that a couple of years ago, Darien didn't speak to him for months after that," Serena said with a sharp look in Raye's direction.

"But Andrew is his best friend, he was really that angry?" Lita asked a little shocked.

Serena nodded with a sad smile.

"The weeks that followed that party was hard on the both of them. Darien is just so stubborn sometimes, it was hard on him to push Andrew away so much and hard for Andrew to step back and wait till he was ready to forgive him," she said sadly.

"So what happened was the party that bad?" Lita asked.

Serena laughed a bit.

"It was at the arcade. Andrew closed early and called Darien and I to ask for a lift saying his car wouldn't start, the problem was when we got there I was pushed out of the way and about 10 girls from Darien's school crowded him, trying to give him gifts I learned later that was his fan club," she giggled.

"He has a fan club?" Amy asked sceptical.

Serena nodded with a roll of her eyes then continued with the story.

"The president of this Darien appreciation society was also his number one stalker, Laden something, I think her name was. She has tried everything to split Darien and I up," Serena giggled slightly as they went to get some food.

Raye suddenly became very interested in the conversation at this point making Serena smile to herself.

"Like what?" the priestess asked trying not to sound to eager.

"Well, she showed up on one of our dates once with her group, her lackeys cornered my on the bathroom not letting me escape while she tried to take over the date. According to Darien she walked into the restaurant sat down in my seat took his hand and apologised for being late," Serena laughed.

"No way," Lita laughed.

"Has this girl ever had a psych evaluation?" Amy asked.

"You think that's bad, last year she broke into Darien's apartment while he was at college and cooked him dinner then got into his bed completely nude. She had one hell of a shock when Andrew walked in instead of Darien. Needless to say the whole apartment was deep cleaned and a new bed was bought" Serena said.

"Where was Darien?" Raye asked.

"Oh, it was our anniversary he had taken me to the hot springs in the mountain for the weekend straight after dinner with my parents for Sammy's birthday. Andrew was there to water the plants," Serena explained.

"Has she ever tried anything against you?" Lita asked worriedly.

Serena stopped for a minute thinking.

"Once, she tried cornering me when I was walking back from school, told me if I didn't end it with Darien I was going to get hurt. She pinned my arms against the wall, then she started blabbing how Darien and her were meant to be, how they had so much in common and I was just all wrong for him," she smiled at the memory.

"What happened did Darien come?" Raye asked eager this time to hear the answer.

"No actually he was in karate class, she made the mistake of trying to intimidate me by getting her face real close to mine, so I head butted her, if you ask me she should be thanking me for that I'm sure she had been looking for an excuse to get a nose job," she laughed.

Lita smiled and patted her on the back in a good job gesture.

"I've always wondered about that, I mean as much as I know you and Darien happy together you don't seem to share many interests?" Amy asked.

Raye sighed in relief she had wanted to ask the same thing but would not have articulated it right.

Serena smiled looking up at the sky and closing her eyes before speaking again.

"Darien and I share so much more then interests. He is my other half in every way. When we met the situation he had been in was terrible he always says without me there wouldn't be any light in his world, what he doesn't always understand is he is the one that makes me shine," she said with a small smile.

"I guess the saying about opposites attract applies here," Lita said.

Serena laughed.

"Yes, you could say that, Darien brings me down to earth when I get to far into the clouds and I well I guess I make him not so serious all the time," she said nodding her head.

"Now where can I find a guy that doe's all that," Lita said jokingly.

The rest of them laughed and Serena smiled her plan to show Raye her quest to break them up would not work was complete and she had managed to get to know them better. She was amazed how much they could be like there old selves when she saw it shining in each one of them.

Raye smiled to herself she hadn't laughed this much in years. She was glad of all the information Serena had given her though she now understood that she was going to have to go after Darien in a completely different way, make him come to her instead of breaking to two up. She was now determined to get Darien to fall in love with her. She now understood Darien didn't love Serena he loved her brightness. The very same brightness Raye could see in the ditz.

Amy also wore a smile, it was at times like this she wished Serena wasn't Sailor Moon. She loved her friend dearly but logically she knew Serena could not handle both her destiny as Sailor Moon and her attachment to Darien. She almost sighed at the thought that her friend would end up hurt in the end but when it came down to the basics Amy chose her friends life over her heart. If they couldn't break them apart soon Amy was positive with Darien as a distraction Sailor Moon would fall in battle eventually.

sorry no serena and darien time in this chapter but I hope you all have some more insight on the girls.

to answer a question... Yes raye is getting a bit obsessive but as I haven't made it clear lets take it up a notch in the next chapter (evil laughter)

next chapter... humm well lets have another crystal some plotting so much time and so little to do oh wait nope dreaming again

review pretty please


	9. Digging deeper

Surprise! Yes I know its not like me to get another chapter out so fast there is a reason though I'm going away for a while not sure how long yet but it will be at least a few weeks so enjoy this chapter.

Raye was feeling particularly triumphant the morning of Darien's birthday she had found him the perfect present. Not as pretty or as she suspected sentimental as the watch Serena had gotten him but perfect none the less. The box was a deep purple that matched her own eyes, black filigree patterns surrounding it matched her raven hair. Inside the box was a pen that she had his name monogrammed on. It was perfect Darien would use it every day and wouldn't be able to stop thinking of her when he did. A Feline smile graced her lips as she got ready for school.

"Bye gramps, I'll be home late today" she called softly as she walked down the steps and towards Darien's school.

She stood at the gate keeping an eager eye out for him hoping to be the first to wish him a happy birthday and give him a meaningful gift. She didn't notice that she was standing next to a small group of girls hoping exactly the same thing.

She did notice however when Andrew and a tall brunette walked up to them with an almost smile.

"Better get to classes ladies, Darien is spending the day with his GIRLFRIEND like he does every year and you won't be seeing him today at all," Andrew said taking the hand of the brunette before wondering off without a backwards glance at the crowd who grumbled and slowly dispersed.

Raye frowned glad that Andrew had not noticed her in the crowd. Checking her watch she grimaced when she realised the time and how late she was going to be if she didn't run to her own school.

She made it to her seat just before the bell and blushed a deep red when she found she had attracted the attention of the entire class.

Her school was a lot smaller then Serena's Amy's and Lita's. The class she was in now was pretty much half the school and they were all staring at her whispering to each other.

She sank down in her seat to try and divert there attention and breathed a sigh of relief when the teacher walked in.

She spent the rest of her morning classes doing her best to become invisible again.

By the time lunch came about she had almost managed to again become the girl no one saw, it was much easier when it came to school.

She had started to turn the corner which would lead her to the garden of the school, a cherry blossom tree right at the back would shield her from the staring eyes and whispers while she ate in peace.

She turned back when she saw what her school deemed the popular crowd leaning against the wall she breathed heavily before realising they were talking about her.

"That Raye chick is kinda hot," Jessie was the player of the group Raye had not seen him with the same girl on his arm two days running he really must have been getting desperate for some new skirt she thought scowling.

"Hot, I agree but way to wired man," what sounded to be Justin answered.

"Yeah she, like worships the devil and puts voodoo curses on people," a girls voice giggled.

No one ever accused Cindy of being smart but Raye seriously rolled her eyes every-time the girl popped her never ending supply of pink bubblegum.

"I feel sorry for the girl, she maybe hot but who would ever want her, she is seriously messed up even her parents didn't want her, the only person who puts up with her is that grandfather of hers and we all know he's crazy," Samantha said.

The whole group laughed agreeing.

Raye winced, she tried not to take it to heart but when she really thought about it she knew it was true, with a sob she fled to the girls bathroom no longer interested in her lunch.

The girls were only friends with her because she was Sailor Mars they needed to get along and Darien was probably only friends with her out of pity and because Serena was his girlfriend.

When she was all cried out she wiped her eyes then went to the office feigning sickness and was promptly sent home. Even the office staff thought she was strange.

While she was walking she thought of her father, she hadn't seem him in almost 6 years but he called regularly. Her grandfather had explained one day that Raye looked so much like her mother it broke his son's heart to look at her.

She didn't understand how any child could not have unconditional love from a parent unless the parent didn't love them.

It hurt to think even though she knew it was true. She loved her grandfather for trying to soften the blow but her father had told her himself he couldn't stand the sight of her.

She was so wrapped up in her depressing thoughts she didn't notice she had stopped or that Darien was standing in front of her till he spoke.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

Usually when he was around Darien had a hard timekeeping her focus off him, she seemed to signal him out most places.

"Darien, yeah I'm ok feeling a little unwell so I left school early, where's Serena?" Raye tried her best to smile for him.

"She's at school, I'm picking her up after, let me walk you home, you don't look so great," Darien said.

Raye sighed and nodded great-fully.

"Darien, can I ask you something?" she said so softly Darien almost didn't hear her.

"Sure," he quipped.

"Are we friends?" she asked completely serious.

Darien seemed to think before answering.

"Yes, I don't offer to walk any girl home ya know," he grinned.

"And it's not just because you feel sorry for me or that you think you have to be my friend because of Serena?" she asked again softly.

Darien frowned Raye was usually sure of herself, confidant and stubborn. It wasn't like her to be so down.

"I met you before Serena remember, I consider you a friend just for who you are Raye, not for anyone else," he said with a small smile.

"Thank you I really needed to hear that, oh I almost forgot," she said before digging in her bag she pulled out his present.

"Happy birthday, Serena said your not big on celebrating but as your friend I thought you would like a gift at least," she said blushing.

Darien smiled and took the box with a grateful nod. After telling her he thought of her as a friend he couldn't refuse a birthday gift from her.

"Thank you," he said opening it.

He saw the pen and smiled not really looking at the box. He tried to keep a straight face as he saw she had the pen monogrammed.

"Do you like it?" she asked looking up at him hopefully.

Darien smiled as if dealing with a small child and stepped back a smidgen Raye had gotten a little to close.

"It just what I needed thank you," he said as honestly as he could.

He didn't have he heart to tell her she had spelt his name wrong, or that it would go in his draw full of pens with his name on from previous years.

"Well were here I have to get going hope you feel better soon Raye," he said before turning and allowing her to start walking up the shrine steps with a new sense of hope.

She would show everyone of them, that not only was she not wired she was wanted, by Darien. They will all be so jealous of me, I'll make them eat there words once he's mine. She smiled happily at the thought.

Darien had just got back to his apartment. He stretched his tense muscles as he walked towards his car ready to meet Serena.

Think of her he almost couldn't wait till her school let out for the day.

Serena watched him from his car, school had finished on a early dismissal, she didn't know why Amy thought it was because of some exams somewhere. She had come to Darien apartment to surprise him. Using her key she noted that he wasn't in before turning and heading the the parking lot to check if his car was there. She giggled silently when she saw him walking towards his car and her she noticed he clicked his keys to unlock it and as he was in his own little world he didn't notice her climb into the passengers seat.

He also didn't notice when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, damn it not again," Mina said as she met the pavement for the 4th time since entering the parking lot.

"Sorry about that its been a long day, wasn't paying attention," Darien said offering his hand to help who he recognised as Mina up.

Mina looked up at him shocked, then she blushed taking his hand. She felt how warm his hand was and sighed instantly in love with the handsome stranger. She smiled thinking how normal that was seeing a cute guy that was nice to her and falling in love she felt like a normal teenage girl for a moment.

Darien let go of her hand as soon as she was steady, as she stood staring at him with a adoring smile. He grimaced and shook his head which seemed to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Wondering what she was doing in the underground parking lot. She didn't look old enough to drive.

Mina's head snapped up to look at him. Then she shook her head.

"My cat ran in here, I thought he might be hiding under one of the cars, but I don't see him anywhere," she explained still blushing.

Darien laughed which served to confuse her.

"I wouldn't worry, my girlfriend's cat does that all time she usually shows up later though," Darien said with a smile.

Mina was instantly heartbroken, then she smiled again thinking of the normalcy of that too. Of course the guy had a girlfriend, she was probably gorgeous and smart and everything. She sighed wistfully trying to picture the mature girl that would be lucky enough to land a guy like this one.

And then she saw her, a girl slightly taller then her with dark brown waist length hair and a tight almost summer dress with a large bow around her waist came running up to the car. Mina frowned the girl was so pretty and well her dress certainly showed off her mature curves well.

She was so busy checking the girl out she failed to notice Darien tense and back towards the car more.

"Hey, Darien," the brunette said as she reached them pushing Mina out of the way.

"Lana, you really shouldn't still be here," Darien almost growled threateningly.

Mina jumped slightly afraid of guy who was apparently named Darien's new dark tone. Surely he wouldn't treat his girlfriend that way.

"Oh, Andrew said you weren't going to be in today she I thought I would deliver your present personally. I have an idea why don't you ditch the little girl and come upstairs with me, I'll let you unwrap me, for your birthday " Lana purred trying to get closer to Darien.

"No, Lana," Darien started to say but Lana had already turned to face Mina.

"Listen, Sarah, whatever your name is, you can't keep clinging on to Darien like this he needs to be with someone his own age who can make him happy," Lana said to Mina who was very confused.

Darien looked at Lana like she had grown a second head then realised she had mistaken Mina for Serena who was calmly walking up to the group with a small smile on her face.

Lana was still explaining to Mina why she was better in all ways for Darien when Serena stood to the side of them.

"Sorry Laden didn't realise you needed another nose job?" Serena said loudly breaking the brunette out of her rant at Mina.

"Hey where did you come from? And my name is Lana you idiot" she screamed at Serena allowing Mina to back away slightly.

"Your name really doesn't matter to me, let me put this in a way you will understand, Darien and I are about to go celebrate his birthday, we have been together for almost 11 years, HE IS NEVER GOING TO BE INTRESTED!. Seriously give it up your way past pathetic," she said keeping the small smile on her face the whole time.

Mina stood watching her brow creased in confusion, so this girl was Darien's girlfriend, she could see why the Lana girl got confused the girl had blonde hair and blue eyes just like hers and she also seemed to be the same round about age as she was.

Darien walked behind Serena, wrapping his arms around her shoulders allowing her to lean back into him.

"How?" Darien asked expecting Serena to still be in school and hoping she hadn't ditched for him.

"Early dismissal, Surprise, happy birthday," she explained as he leaned down for a sweet kiss.

Lana looked at the couple and with a shriek of rage stormed off. Serena turned to face Mina then with a smile.

"I'm sorry I'm not usually like that I've just lost all patience when it comes to Lana, she practically stalks Darien and is not exactly the nicest person in the land, I'm Serena," she said introducing herself.

"Mina, I just moved here, I can see how she mistook us though " Mina said bouncing happy to see the girl wasn't as mean as she had just witnessed.

"We do have similar eyes and hair colour" Serena giggled.

Darien shook his head with a smile.

"I don't see it," he said causing both girls to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean apart from the different sense of style we could be twins," Mina said.

"Your hair is purely golden, where as Serena has a silvery gold sheen not to mention the fact its longer your eyes are also different shades of blue yours are like the sky, Serena's eyes remind me of stars reflecting the blue from the nights sky fathomless and endless. Then there's the fact you have sharp pointed features and Serena has soft light gorgeous features. Your a couple of inches taller too," Darien explained.

"Wow your very observant," Mina blinked now seeing the differences in the other girl.

It was obvious from the way Darien looked at and spoke about Serena he was very much tied to her and she smiled seeing there strong ties more closely as they looked into each others eyes.

Serena smiled softly at Darien, it wasn't only the physical differences he saw when most people wouldn't it was also the things he didn't say. He spoke with such a deep conviction she knew without a doubt everything he said was just another thing he loved about her. She sighed before facing Mina again.

Anyway its a pleasure to meet you Mina did I hear you were looking for a cat?

"Uh yeah, you heard from all the way over there?" Mina asked looking at the direction Serena had come from.

Darien paled she had heard through there link and he wasn't quite sure how Serena was going to explain that one.

Serena giggled.

"Actually I was waiting in the car to surprise Darien I snuck out when Lana started, wanted to scare her a bit," she explained.

Darien let the breath he was holding go in relief as Mina smiled and accepted the excuse.

"Your cat doesn't happen to be white, with a crescent moon on his forehead?" Serena asked.

Mina nodded.

"You've seen Artemis, silly cat were in a brand new place and he goes trotting off," Mina said.

"He's under the car behind you, I know the feeling my cat Luna does the same she eventually comes back though," Serena said.

Mina turned to find Artemis watching there conversation carefully.

"Thanks would have taken me hours to find him there," she laughed.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mina, I'm sure we will see each other soon," Serena said a little cryptically as she and Darien got into his car.

Artemis jumped up from under the car and onto Mina's shoulder as soon as the car was out of sight.

"I believe you have just met one of your Sailor scouts Mina," he said.

"Really there already awakened here?" Mina said excitedly.

"I was suspicious at first until she mentioned Luna, I don't remember there being a Sailor scout that looked quite so much like you," he replied.

Mina stopped her bubbly expression becoming serious.

"I don't either, but if Luna trusts her?" Mina asked.

Artemis nodded agreeing with her question.

"Still we had better keep an eye on her, and the guy to the both of them seem different," he concluded.

"Darien,man he's hot some girls have all the luck in love. Still she said they had been together a while, must be nice to find your soul mate so early, " Mina's personality seemed to switch yet again.

"You sensed that?" Artemis asked.

Mina nodded with a wistful smile.

The couple pulled up the a florist and got a new potted blue orchid plant before heading back to the car and driving up towards the cemetery.

Together the planted the flower at his parents grave before sitting and telling the headstones about their year.

Serena and Darien were getting ready to leave when they saw Zoisite sneaking around a church.

"She must be after the priest," Serena said as Darien's car screeched to a halt.

"Let's deal with this one on our own, you can say you left your communicator at home, we should actually get this crystal too, it might help the scouts have a little for faith in you," Darien said as they both moved silently through the church gardens while transforming.

Sailor moon nodded as they watched Zoisite retrieve the crystal, Tuxedo mask jumped down and knocked the crystal out of Zoisite's hand allowing sailor moon to grab it.

Zoisite went to chase after her but Tuxedo mask blocked her off letting Sailor moon deal with the shadow daemon.

"So, Beryl really messed up with you, did you know your suppose to be a guy?" Tuxedo mask grinned unable to keep from laughing. Even though he knew Zoisite's clone was a girl from his memory's of the last battle.

"How do you know that name?" Zoisite asked a little to shocked to attack.

"That's for me to know," he started to say then heard Sailor moon scream. With a flick of his wrist he threw 3 roses at Zoisite who escaped them by disappearing in her whirlwind of petals.

"What's wrong?" Tuxedo mask asked landing next to Sailor moon who was dodging punches left right and centre.

"I need a distraction I can't heal him, I need to be able to power up the wand," she shouted.

Tuxedo mask nodded jumping behind the monster he braced himself before throwing a punch causing the daemon to turn around and start trying to hit him.

Sailor moon breathed a sigh of relief catching her breath before powering up the wand and healing the daemon. As soon as he reverted back a few sisters ran out from the church making sure he was ok.

"Thank you, for saving the old priest from the curse that was cast upon him, our god has sent his angels to rescue his child" one of the nuns said to Sailor moon and Tuxedo mask.

They smiled before waving and jumping away.

"Lets go," Serena said as they got back into the car.

Darien smiled as she said it, starting the car they headed back to his apartment to get ready to go out for dinner.

Sailor Mars and Jupiter met Mercury a block away from the old church. The blue haired scout was rapidly typing on her mini computer with a slight scowl on her face.

"Mercury, where's the battle?" Jupiter asked, looking around the quiet street in confusion.

"I'm not sure my computer picked up on Negaverse activity but it disappeared suddenly," Mercury answered not taking her eyes off the computer.

"What does that mean exactly?" Mars asked.

Mercury finally looked up from her computer with a sigh. "I am afraid it means Zoisite probably got away with the crystal and its carrier," she said worry lines appearing on her forehead.

"Where is moon? Did you call her?" Mars asked.

"Yes, no response from her communicator, I'm afraid Luna isn't answering either" she replied.

"Luna's probably running around after that ditz, come on we'll go to the temple," Mars said.

"That's not very fair Mars, It's Darien's birthday. We knew moon would be difficult to get a hold of today, I bet Darien's to blame for this probably stopping her from answering her communicator," Jupiter said.

"Don't bring Darien into this he's done nothing wrong," Mars started but was interrupted by Mercury.

"Guys this is no place for an argument, even if Sailor moon had answered her communicator it wouldn't have made much of a difference," she said before turning a jumping to the nearest building.

"She's, right moon would just be here with us and we probably wouldn't be arguing," Jupiter said before jumping towards the temple too.

"Hey, its my temple I should have gone first," Mars screamed after them before heading back herself.

She landed behind the temple to see Lita and Amy waiting for her. She de-transformed then with a smug smile walked past them and into the building allowing the two girls to follow her.

"Right, I'll call Serena again," Raye said getting her communicator out.

"No way you only want to call so you can have a go at her," Lita said making a grab for Raye's communicator.

Raye danced away from her reach a self satisfied smile on her face in the knowledge she had bested the more powerful scout in a small way.

She didn't get to call Moon though as she was about to press her button moons face appeared on the screen

"Wow, that was fast, the communicator was flashing everything ok?" Serena asked.

"No, because of you Zoisite got away with a crystal and its shadow daemon," Raye shouted before anyone else could speak.

"WHHHAAAATTT!..What happened?"

"We don't know Amy lost the signal after Zoisite must have gotten away, if we had you and the wand around maybe we could have found them sooner," Raye answered through gritted teeth.

"I am so sorry, I can't believe the Negaverse managed to track down two crystals on the same day," Serena said worriedly.

"Well they did and guess what its ALL YOUR FAULT!"Raye replied, shouting as Amy grabbed the communicator from her hand.

"Serena, did you just say two?" Amy asked the device.

"Yes Darien and I came across Zoisite and a shadow worrier a little while ago, I'm sorry I accidentally left my communicator here I was so caught up in surprising Darien I forgot my bag at his place Darien but then with the battle. Then we got I noticed my communicator flashing," she explained.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL US?" Raye shouted from across the room.

"Well I was trying to get a hold of Luna earlier but she seems to have disappeared, probably scared off by Sammy's friends. We did manage to get the crystal and heal the shadow daemon," Serena explained.

"Serena if my calculations are correct that was the battle we missed," Amy said with a smile.

"Oh, that's a huge relief, I have to go Darien's waiting out" Serena started to say but Raye had taken the communicator back.

"Serena can you think of something else but yourself for a change, your so selfish sometimes this is serious you need to bring the crystal here now!" Raye rattled into the device.

"Huh? Why?" Serena asked confused.

"Because dumb ass you will probably loose it, it will be safer with Amy," Raye replied the smug smile back on her face.

"RAYE! That's enough," Amy said sternly before grabbing the communicator from Raye.

"Serena ignore her, have fun with Darien. You did great today getting the crystal. You deserve a bit of a break, we will have a meeting here tomorrow afternoon at 2 bring Darien, " she said with a small smile.

Serena smiled and thanked her letting her know Darien was keeping hold of the crystal before saying bye and disappearing from the screen.

"What in earth did you do that for Amy? Were supposed to be keeping them apart," Raye screeched. Glaring at the blue haired genius.

"I realise what I just said contradicts the whole plan but there is something more going on here then just Serena and Darien's relationship," Amy replied calmly not looking at the fuming priestess.

"You guys are trying to break them up?" Lita asked.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Raye asked at the same time.

Amy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose warding off the headache that was slowly forming.

"I hypothesise that both Serena and Darien are hiding things from us. There is no way they could have gotten that crystal by themselves, not even with Darien's power boost. Lita we decided a long time ago that Serena was to distracted by Darien and Tuxedo mask to really focus on our mission it would be better for everyone if he was no longer the main part of her life," Amy answered both questions at the same time.

"Distracted? Controlled is what I call it. I agree Serena would be better off without Darien though, so what's the plan?" Lita replied.

Raye smiled happily. They had some more help in breaking the couple up was a good thing though she had to bite her tongue when Lita had called Darien controlling. How dare she say such stuff about her soul mate.

"We can discuss that later for now I want to focus on how Serena and Darien managed to obtain a rainbow crystal by themselves, it just isn't logical for just the two of them to be able to take on a general as high as Zoisite and a shadow warrior and still have the energy to go on a date,"

"You are right Amy, none of you have the power to do that," Luna said as she seemed to magically appear in the middle of the room.

"Well Serena and Darien apparently did earlier," Lita said the only one not surprised by the cats appearance.

"It simply isn't possible without us there to weaken the daemon it would have taken a lot of energy from Sailor moon to heal the daemon," Amy said factually.

"Maybe Tuxedo mask weakened it with his power?" Raye asked.

"Still doesn't make sense the last time Darien used that power Serena said it took a lot of energy from him, for either idea to work one of them would be severely exhausted. Not the mention the fact Darien's power seems to be uncontrolled I doubt either he or Serena would risk harming the crystal carrier," Amy said frowning.

"So you think they have more power then there letting on?" Lita asked a little confused.

"I think we need to know exactly what happened in that battle to determine anything," Luna said.

The girls nodded before Amy and Lita got up to leave.

"So tomorrow around 2 right?" Raye asked as they agreed and left.

Raye sighed in relief as they left. Walking into the bedroom she pulled her bed out slightly to revel a large notebook. She opened the cover to revel her notes on Darien.

A few pictures fell out as she looked at the one she had taped to the inside of the cover, most of her pictures were side views and from behind, but the one she had on the cover was her prize Darien was looking at the camera smiling at her his eyes shining with love from the picture.

It wasn't one she had taken, Serena had conveniently left her purse at the temple one night and the picture had been in it. Raye had taken great pleasure in telling Serena off for loosing things from her bag. The picture had been her prize. Serena had simply shrugged and said she had more.

She gritted her teeth about how blasé Serena had been about the whole thing, she obviously didn't appreciate Darien nor did she deserve him.

Her notes contained information she had been learning for the past few weeks. Darien's likes and dislikes, his favourite film, book, music. Everything she could pretend to like so Darien would like her.

She sighed happily at the thought stroking her picture of him. Soon, she thought. Soon the others and herself would break them up and slowly she would start showing Darien how much they had in common. He would fall in love with her and wonder how he could have ever been with a ditz that didn't know her left from right was.

Soon...

I had to end it here really, I needed to explain Raye a bit better are you all still hating her now? next chapter the rest of the date the scout meeting might throw another crystal into the mix too.

Don' forget to review just to make me smile :D


	10. Birthdays and Meetings

Hello everyone, I'm still on my holiday currently sitting in an internet café in Venice. Its strange writing this in English while speaking Italian, lol.

I'm on a cruise a lovely surprise from friends and family for passing my exams.

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed sorry I can't answer you all personally I don't have a lot of time here and can only see reviews through emails on my phone.

I own nothing, not even the computer I'm using to upload this. :)

"Everything ok?" Darien asked as Serena got into the car.

She smiled and nodded explaining to him about the scouts finding the battle and thinking they had missed it.

"There is going to be a heap of questions tomorrow," he said when she had told him about the meeting.

"We will work something out, Amy mentioned something about the wand taking more energy to use the other day," she giggled.

"You gonna tell them about Venus?" he asked as they got to the restaurant.

"Nope I'm gonna tell them about Artemis, would seem strange if I didn't ask about a cat with the same markings as Luna after all," she drawled.

They didn't have reservations. The host looked at the couple spending longer on Serena who threw him a brilliant smile and asked if they had an available table.

The host faltered a bit at the attention before smiling back and leading the couple to one of the booths.

"I swear, you can bring any man to his knees just by smiling at him," Darien said as soon as the host had left them with their menu's.

Serena blushed, he always surprised her with sweet comments and gestures. She was about to reply when the waitress appeared at there table.

"What'd it be dears?" she asked with a friendly smile. Serena breathed a sigh of relief the woman wasn't throwing Darien suggestive looks or ignoring her.

.

As soon as they were alone Serena pulled his present out of her bag and slid it across the table without a word.

Darien smiled before opening the box. He spent ages looking at the intricate design of the watch before running his fingers over the inscription on the top.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Serena beamed she didn't need any more to know he liked it. She felt through there link how much he did.

When they had finished eating they left the restaurant leaving a nice tip for the waitress. Darien drove them to the coast. The stars were out and the full moons shine illuminated Serena as if its rays were meant just for her.

Darien sighed as he watched her look out towards the ocean, her hair had a silvery sheen and her eyes reflected the moons surface giving them a twinkle that made his breath hitch. The part of him that was Endymion sighed in the memory of her sneaking down to earth. Of seeing her just like this and instantly knowing she was the other half of his soul.

She turned to look at him then. After so many years together it still amazed her, how she had such power over him, how he saw her. She counteracted by showing him how she saw him, how her heart skipped a beat every time he heard his voice or saw him smile.

Stepping closer he leaned down placing a soft kiss of her lips, that gradually became more heated and passionate. He silently thanked the privacy of the moment. The both of them saying without words how much they felt for each other.

Refusing to be parted Darien slipped his arm around her waist as Serena curled her body into his the seem between the two becoming almost on existent if not for the contrast of there clothes. They walked back to his car in a comfortable silence.

They held hands all the way home. Serena's arm being jostled by Darien's driving and the need to keep contact with her.

Serena's father was waiting on the doorstep watch in hand. He saw the car pull up and with a smile and almost proud nod entered the house letting the couple have a few more minutes to themselves.

Serena giggled at her fathers antics, he had only been giving her a curfew on there dates recently realising his little girl wasn't so little any more.

Darien rolled his eyes before pulling Serena across the seat so she was sat almost on top of him.

He held her close to his chest kissing her softly but content with just her warmth pressed against him.

"I don't want to let you go," he said softly into he neck feeling slightly vulnerable.

"Never," Serena responded burrowing further into his chest and holding him tightly. It was how her mother found them when she wondered out ten minutes later at her husbands insistence.

She knew it was a difficult time in Darien's life, his birthday also the anniversary of his parents passing. Most years Serena had been allowed to spend the whole day and night with Darien. She shook her head at her husband's sudden rules when it came to Serena and Darien's relationship then knocked on the window of the car.

She smiled softly as the window descended a look of understanding softening her features more then her easy smile.

"Come on you two, inside the both of you," she said before straightening and heading towards the house only looking back to make sure they were following.

They did slightly confused.

"Darien, you are a big part of Serena's life meaning you are as much part of this family as she is now it is late so the both of you off to bed," Serena's mother said while handing Darien his birthday gift from the family a new pair of pyjamas, midnight blue silk with his initials sewn onto the breast pocket.

"Thank you," Darien said all tension from his form leaving as the couple headed upstairs. Saying hello to Luna they took turns in the bathroom getting changed before falling onto her bed and to sleep immediately.

Serena's father gaped opening and closing his mouth like a fish before turning to his wife to argue about the two sharing a room.

"Come now dear you have trusted the boy for this long and he has never done anything but respect us and our daughter." she said before he could say a word.

Readying themselves for bed the two parents checked on their children. Serena's mother sighed leaning against Serena's door frame they saw Darien laid flat on the bed Serena curled on top of him there arms around each other in a sleeping hug.

"He needs her, especially tonight and she needs to be there for him," she sighed softly.

Her husband just nodded looked at the couple sleeping deeply he wrapped his own arms around his wife before leading her off to their own room.

Luna padded around the bed softly wondering what Serena's mother had meant when she had said the couple needed each other tonight. She watched as Darien's had moved to his chest Serena's own hand moved to be firmly grasped in his and Luna gasped softly.

A flash of the exact same moment before her eyes. Seeing the exact same thing happening in a different place in time. It was gone before she could fully grasp the memory.

Maybe, she thought. If the couple were in her memory from the Moon maybe just maybe they were meant to be.

Sure the couple were sleeping deeply she curled up on the pillow beside Darien's head before falling asleep herself.

Their dream that night was strange in the simple fact they were not together. Darien ran through the palace desperately searching for her when something shiny caught his eye. He looked at the small object with fascination before picking it up and slipping it into his sub-space pocket.

"Darien," Serena sighed in relief when she found him.

He breathed his own sigh of relief before taking her hand and wrapping his arm around her.

They slept in late the next morning even Luna who enjoyed the extra warmth. It was Sammy who woke them the door to her room having been left open for the night he barged his way in loudly telling them to wake up.

Serena grumbled before glaring daggers at her little brother while Darien laughed at her attempt to glare all sleepy eyed.

He smiled thinking how gorgeous she looked waking up in his arms. Her hair, messy but still falling around her perfectly and the way her cheeks were just the right side of rosy and her eyes sparkled as the sleep left them.

Catching on to his thoughts Serena smiled and favoured him with a quick morning kiss causing her brother who had sat down on the floor to gag and shield his eyes.

"Please, there are children in the room who do not want to go through years of therapy in there adult life," he said.

Darien chuckled again before the couple turned there attention to the boy in the middle of the room.

"As you know next week is my birthday, I have decided I want a party this year and not the traditional birthday dinner," he started completely serious.

Serena sat up regarding her brother who had started pacing the room like a general addressing his troops. It was actually kinda cute considering he would be turning 11.

"Ok well I'm sure mum and dad wouldn't mind," she started to say.

"No, they wont but I don't want them planning it or even being there," Sammy said quickly.

"Sammy you know your birthday is also our anniversary," Darien said knowing where this was going.

Sammy nodded then adapting his best hurt puppy look started to speak again.

"It's just I've been having some issues at school because Jack Johns older brother apparently had a party for his home coming from college and Jack got to stay up late and party with all the cool college students. I just thought if Serena planned my birthday party she would leave out all the lame stuff like musical bumps and pin the tail on the donkey. And it would be so cool having my own party like that," he explained in a rush.

"So if I plan it without the 'lame stuff' why can't mum and dad supervise?" Serena asked.

Sammy looked at his sister in exasperation.

"Because mum will be hovering over me telling all my friends that her little boy is growing up so fast, that runs the risk of BABY PHOTOS and dad will probably try to dance," he said as if the answer was obvious.

"Well his birthday is on the Friday, I suppose we could have our anniversary date that afternoon and plan the party for Saturday," Serena said looking up at Darien for approval.

"Sounds good to me," he said smiling at Sammy who had started jumping up and down in excitement.

"We will talk to mum and dad about it, there will be rules Sammy. I promise no lame stuff though" Serena smiled as Sammy nodded eagerly before rushing from the room.

Luna jumped onto the bed then catching there attention.

"Are you sure you will have time to plan this party?" she asked a little worried it would interfere with there other duties.

"That's the best part Luna, Darien and I were going to go away for the weekend but we figured with all the attacks it would be best of we didn't," Serena started.

"It actually works out perfectly Serena and I were going to go up to my cabin in the mountains we went last year but I think her parents might appreciate a break together," Darien smiled.

"We can set up the pool outside and grill food have music playing and let Sammy have his friends stay the night, we will limit friends to 15, all planned he gets a slightly older birthday party no parents and he's happy," Serena finished.

Luna nodded in agreement telling them she planned to stay with Amy if a bunch of pre-teens would be running amok in the house for two days.

Serena laughed as they both got up and wondered downstairs for a late breakfast.

They spoke to her parents about the plans for the next weekend the older couple were delighted at the idea of a weekend getaway and not having to plan there 11 year old's birthday which was stressful no matter how many times you planned a birthday.

After that Darien headed home still dressed in his pyjamas as Serena got ready for the scout meeting.

They agreed to meet at the temple Luna had left ahead of Serena not knowing Serena planned on walking and not wanting to risk having to ride in the car again.

Luna wasn't surprised to see Amy sitting patiently on the temple steps a full half hour early. Raye seemed to be rushing around doing chores and Lita was no where to be seen yet.

It was around 10 minutes later Raye sat next to them both letting out an exhausted sigh.

Luna and Amy had been sitting just watching her with the occasional scratch behind the ear for Luna when they saw Lita wonder around the corner. Being so high up it was simple to see people from the top of the steps all the was down the street.

"Serena's going to be late again," Raye sang with a small grin. Trying to convince the others she was jesting.

"I doubt it, Serena maybe a bit of a flake but Darien has never been late and I believe she is coming with him," Luna said.

Lita reached them then with a grin she joined the crew on the steps stretching slightly before plopping herself down.

"Isn't that Serena?" Amy asked pointing to a girl turning the opposite corner.

"Looks like she's early," Lita smiled.

"It's a miracle! Luna I thought you said she was coming with Darien?" Raye giggled as she asked.

"I assumed he would be coming back to drive her over after he left this morning, I guess not," Luna tried to shrug.

"This morning? They spent the night together?" Raye said staring at the back cat with fire in her eyes.

Luna shrunk back slightly in confusion. Raye seemed more then just upset.

"That does sound highly inappropriate," Amy added biting her lip with worry.

"OH!" Luna jumped realising what her statement had implied.

"No they just slept, Serena's mother was quite insistent that Darien stayed."

Raye crossed her arms as Serena appeared half way up the stairs.

"I swear these things are gong to kill me one of these days," she smiled when she saw the girls and Luna.

"Sooner rather then later would be good," Raye muttered to herself refusing to meet the blondes eyes.

"How was your date Serena?" Amy asked masking Raye's muttered comment.

"Great," Serena said with a small smile before sitting down with them.

"Just great? A little bird told us it lasted all night," Lita grinned.

Serena blushed heavily at the implication she also didn't miss the glare Raye was covertly sending her.

"He slept over yes, but we just slept," she said still blushing.

"Why?" Raye suddenly snapped.

Serena turned slightly to look at her. The fiery look in her eyes was slightly disconcerting.

"Its really hard to explain, we had a wonderful date and after we just didn't want to be separated. I guess my mother took pity on us. I love him so much sometimes its like I just can't bare to be apart from him," she said with a small smile.

"So what you just clung to him like a little girl? surely that gets annoying," Raye said in a shrill voice.

Serena giggled as if taking it as a joke causing the tension that had fallen on Lita and Amy to fade.

"It's the same for him, I can't expect you to understand Raye, at least not yet. When you love someone so much sometimes you just need that comfort to hold that person even in sleep to know they are there its, I cant describe it," she replied just as Darien's car pulled up.

It didn't take Darien long to reach them, his height making it possible for him to cover 3 steps at a time. He immediately noticed the tension as Serena stood to greet him. He focused on her completely silently asking what was going on.

Serena sighed reaching up for a small kiss she promised to explain later as he wrapped her up in his arms almost shielding her from the negativity that surrounded the area.

"Were all here shall we get this meeting started?" Amy asked also standing.

The others nodded in agreement and stood slowly following Luna into the temple.

Both Raye and Lita deviated to the kitchen to retrieve drinks and snacks allowing the others to get comfortable. When they returned and sat Luna took point neatly sitting herself in the middle of the table.

"First, Serena, Darien do you have the rainbow crystal you retrieved yesterday?" she asked the couple.

Serena smiled from where she sat cross legged between Darien's legs. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Darien has it," she answered.

"We thought if I kept hold of it and we dispersed any others we find among the group we would not be targeted individually," Darien said.

"Good I was going to suggest something along those lines. Second what exactly happened at the battle yesterday?" Luna asked.

The question had everyone interested. The whole group seemed to lean forward in their seats staring unblinkingly at the couple.

Serena turned to look at Darien and he nodded for her to go ahead and speak.

"Well Darien and I were at the church," Serena started to say.

"Why were you there I thought it was Darien's birthday?" Lita asked innocently.

The other girls and cat were equally intrigued a church didn't seem like a place to go for birthday date.

Serena looked up at Darien, a worried frown on her face silently asking the question she didn't want to voice out loud.

Darien smiled down at her and sighed relaxing his body and moulding it to the back of hers needing to be as close to her as possible. He looked back to the room before answering.

"We were there visiting my parents, they died when I was 8 on my birthday so we visit there graves every year on the same date. Its also the reason I don't enjoy celebrating my birthday. We were just about to leave when Serena spotted Zoisite turn a priest into a monster," he explained.

Lita, Amy, Raye and Luna all looked at him with varying degrees of shock, pity and understanding. It was Lita who spoke first.

"My parents died in a plane crash last year, their buried with my grandparents in a family plot back home. It still hurts thinking about them, I cant imagine having to share your birthday with such a tragic event,"

.

"It was a long time ago, I met Serena a week after the crash and I wouldn't change that for anything," Darien smiled down at the girl in his arms.

"As you were saying, the battle, every detail," Luna stressed.

"Oh right, yeah. Well we saw Zoisite holding the crystal so Tuxedo mask knocked it out of her hand and I picked it up," Serena started.

"I distracted Zoisite fighting her while Serena uhh kept the monster busy," Darien said sheepishly.

"Busy? That's nice, thanks sweetie but I pretty much ran around with it chasing me. The thing liked boxing," Serena explained.

The girls relaxed it was something they could easily believe. It still didn't explain how the monster and Zoisite were taken on.

"The monster caught up with Sailor Moon who screamed, distracting Zoisite momentarily. I threw some roses at her but she disappeared," Darien continued.

"The monster must have been tired out after all that running. He didn't use any magic attacks just kept trying to punch me. Tuxedo mask showed up and distracted it by actually fighting while I powered up the wand," Serena said with a sigh.

"It took longer then usual to heal him after which Serena passed out still transformed I managed to get her to my car unnoticed and she woke up as we reached her house."

"So the use of the wand did wear you out, but with what I calculated you should have been out for a lot longer," Amy said looking at her computer.

Serena and Darien looked at each other, glad they were right about down playing the battle so much. It was a little worrying how suspicious the scouts seemed to be, also how easily they had taken their story.

Serena shrugged in answer to Amy's question pretending to be clueless as to why she wasn't passed out for ages, not that she had passed out at all the energy taken to heal the daemon had not been enough to register. Thinking this she was glad she had been training with the crystal for years if Amy's calculations were right her life would have been so much harder now.

"Well we know we heal faster in our transformed state, maybe her powers kept her transformed for a reason?"Lita asked sheepishly.

Amy nodded still not looking up from her mini computer she in-putted the information she had then gasped.

"If my calculations based on the information I have are correct that battle could have killed you," she said.

"Oh Amy. It wasn't that bad I had a god night sleep and I feel fine," Serena said.

"I've studied how all our powers effect our energy, and your use of the wand is more draining then our use of powers. Without us there to weaken it first, healing the monster would have taken a lot of your energy. I hypothesise if you had not stayed transformed when you passed out you could be in a coma or worse," Amy stressed.

Amy was really worried Serena was first and foremost her friend and she would never forgive herself if something happened to her.

Darien sensing the seriousness of the situation straightened demanding the attention in the room as only he could.

"It wouldn't have happened, I would not have let it happen," he said his tone was different confidant and powerful.

"Doesn't sound like you had much of a choice Darien," Raye scoffed.

She had never seen Darien like this despite having studied him for the past few weeks an honestly it scared her a little. She was also the only one to notice Serena's reaction to his tone and posture.

The blonde had also straightened, her posture almost for lack of a better word regal. She turned from her place in Darien's lap lightly running her fingers down his cheek making him look at her. The couple shared a small smile before relaxing again.

"I heal," Darien said almost a whisper now in his new relaxed state.

"Yes Darien we all heal when were transformed we know that," Amy said trying not to sound patronising but feeling as though she was not being taken seriously by the couple.

Darien shook his head producing a steel tipped rose he looked down at Serena.

"If it's ok my love?" he asked. Serena smiled holding her arm out towards him and nodded.

The scouts gasped as he used the rose to create a small scratch on Serena arm. it wasn't enough to cause her any more pain then her usual trip down the pavement would cause but enough to bring blood to the surface of her skin.

The rose was discarded within seconds and Darien's hand covered the wound. A millisecond later he removed his hand showing the clean unmarked skin underneath.

"I heal,"he said again.

Luna wasn't shocked her realisation last night seemed cemented now.

"It makes sense," she said with a nod of her head.

"If anything this has gotten a whole lot more confusing," Lita said shaking her head.

Raye and Amy nodded in agreement the former not taking her eyes from Darien.

Luna licked a paw thoughtfully swiping it over her head as she contemplated a way to explain her theory.

"As you know you girls were protectors to the princess and the silver crystal on the Moon. It was a time of great peace but the royal palace still had a small army protecting the kingdom. The army wasn't needed much and mostly dealt with petty crimes within the kingdom," Luna paused here not sure how to articulate the rest lucky for her Amy had figured it out.

"You suspect Darien was one of the army?" she asked the feline who stood and stretched out her back legs before walking around to face Darien.

"Exactly, a general at least only the high ranked guards in the army had use of magic, I had thought there were only 4 high ranking generals but I could be wrong," she explained.

Serena turned to Darien trying to keep a grin off her face. Luna had been right of course there had been 4 generals on the Moon who's main role was to protect the Sailor scouts when they appeared in there royal forms. Darien however was not one of them and as far as she knew none of the old generals kept there powers from the Moon, Andrew had been proof of that.

Darien shrugged. Luna's theory was a good one and it would keep the scouts from asking to many questions about his powers.

Serena squealed loudly suddenly remembering she had been silent for far to long.

"Do you think we were a couple back then?" she said excitedly at the romantic prospect.

Darien nodded a sly grin striking his features.

"I don't doubt it, I can't imagine I would be able to stay away from you in any life time," he chuckled.

Raye didn't believe it for a second. Though it did make sense if Darien was with her in the past, it would explain why the fire led her to him and also why she felt such a deep connection to him. Just as she was about to protest Serena turned to Luna again.

"Hey speaking of the Moon, Luna are there other guardians like you?" the blonde asked.

"Yes one. Why do you ask?" the cat said shocked.

"Well Darien and I met a girl yesterday. She had just moved her and was looking for her cat and Luna he looked kinda like you with the same crescent Moon on his forehead. Oh but he was pure white instead of black," Serena said hurriedly, excitement still lining her voice.

Luna's face was an odd mixture between hope and fear. Hope that Artemis had finally found her and with the 5th scout as well it seemed. Fear that Serena had been mistaken, she had seem some girls stick stickers on there pets to imitate herself, wanting to be like the elusive Sailor scouts.

"Are you sure he had the same mark?" she stressed to Serena.

"Positive Luna, I think the girl, Mina called him Artemis," she said thoughtfully.

Luna gasped happiness lighting her features to a degree Serena had not seen since they were on the Moon. Her heart broke a little realising Luna must have some memory's of Artemis judging her reaction. Her guardian must have been missing her soul mate terribly all these years.

"Artemis, finally,"Luna sighed softly.

"If he is another guardian does this mean the girl they met is our final scout?" Lita asked.

"Most likely I can't imagine Artemis would take to anyone else," Luna smiled in excitement.

"Were finally going to be a complete team," Amy also smiled.

Raye also smiled her earlier thoughts forgotten over the prospect of finally finding the last scout.

The meeting ended soon after. Serena and Darien went off to get some party supply's for the following week making sure to invite the girls.

The girls went there separate way Luna stayed for a while before heading to the streets to see if she could spot Artemis.

No action in this one sorry but romance and now some understanding. Hope you all enjoyed it, don't forget to review the emails keep me smiling.

Next chapter, Sammy's birthday party. Mina and Artemis and maybe a couple of battles I feel like taking this story up a notch now :D


	11. Psycho Raye, Life saving Venus

Hey everyone guess what I found a computer again, still loving my holiday but the entertainments director hates me because I'm constantly on my phone either writing this or checking e-mails Again I'm sorry I can't answer reviews personally. I can however answer Pm's so any questions please message me there.

Chinadoll381282001 asked if Raye believes she and Darien had a thing in the past. The answer is yes she believes it might be possible but no they have never been together. What I have done is turned Raye's little crush on Darien in the first season into a full blown obsession. Creative license and all that jazz. I hope this answers your question.

I sincerely love all the reviews I get and will apologise now for my spelling and grammatical errors I will going back over chapters when I get home. I also have the wonderful Sailor Sayian 007 back she is current catching up. For now I'm writing on my phone it really isn't easy to spot everything.

I had meant to put Sammy's birthday in this chapter but I just started writing and well this is what came out I hope you all enjoy it.

They were being followed. Darien looked around them again as they walked through the deserted rose gardens in the park. Serena was doing the same being slightly more inconspicuous, using the roses as an excuse to check the surrounding area.

It was Friday and they had been enjoying there anniversary, since there weekend plans had been put on the back burner the couple had been happy just to spend the day together.

Serena's parents had left after they all had a birthday lunch for Sammy who had rushed out to a friends as soon as his parents were gone.

Serena and Darien cleared up then decided on a walk to the rose gardens. They had just entered the park when the feeling of being watched hit them.

It was strange for one thing it didn't seem to be just one person watching them. Both there senses were alerted to the feelings of confusion some malice and a little glee, both knew they were being watched like hawks.

They acted normal. No one would be able to tell in a moments time either of them could unleash a power so potent it could wipe out the continent. Together the planet.

Darien casually strolled up to her as she turned appearing to smell the roses. He wrapped his arms around her waist leaning close to her in what appeared to be a lovers embrace totally unaware of anything but each other.

"So much for a nice quiet anniversary," he murmured in her ear.

She turned in his arms smiling apologeticly. He sighed and smiled back in the same manner. She was everything to him and this day was supposed to be perfect for the both of them, suddenly one of the presence seemed to vanish. They both looked around not bothering to hide there suspicion any more. The situation had just gotten a whole lot more dangerous.

Each on guard they were shocked when Raye came running up to them she seemed distressed. She grabbed onto Darien pushing Serena away from them into the rose bush. Serena hissed in slight pain as the thorns scratched her not believing Raye had actually pushed her away.

Darien seethed angrily grabbing Raye's arms he pealed her from his side and turned to help Serena up her scratched arms already healing.

"What the hell Raye?" he asked glaring angrily at the girl.

Raye herself huffed in exasperation, yes she had followed the two on there date she wanted to know what it was about Serena that kept Darien with her. As they had entered the park though she had felt the evil vibes centred on the couple and watched them until she knew she had to interrupt there date.

Getting to lean against Darien and wrap herself around him had been an added bonus until he pushed her away.

She had honestly not meant to push Serena like that. She started to explain about her suspicions but was stopped abruptly by Zoisite who appeared brandishing her dark crystal at Serena with such excitement it shocked both her and Darien.

"Another rainbow crystal carrier and a strong one too. My queen will be pleased," Zoisite said almost giddy at her find.

The dark crystal had reacted so strongly to the girl she felt she was probably the most powerful of the shadow daemons. Beryl would reward her for such a find.

Serena gasped and Raye caught the look she and Darien shared before Darien grabbed hold of her pushing her behind his back protectively.

Neither of them had counted that beryls way to find the crystal carriers would react to the silver crystal but it obviously had.

"Come forth shadow warrior your queen demands you shed this awful body and return to her domain," Zoisite shouted pointing the crystal at Serena behind Darien.

The general was shocked however when it didn't work, the daemon was apparently to dormant to be realised meaning she had to capture the girl another way. Thinking quickly she summoned a daemon from the dark kingdom.

Raye had slipped away transforming and contacting the other girls as Darien protected Serena. The monster appeared quickly much to Serena and Darien's shock.

"Fangra capture the girl," Zoisite ordered with a shrill laugh.

The monster, a spider type creature with a feminine form turned spotting the girl her mistress had told her to obtain hiding behind a man. With a grin the monster raised an arm and sent Darien flying a few yards away from them knocking him out for a moment. He came round just in time to see it pick up Serena who wailed loudly as she was wrapped completely in a spiders web cocoon before being placed on the monsters huge behind.

He transformed unnoticed as Mars jumped into the battle also seeing Serena being taken she used a scroll to freeze the monster in its tracks.

The other scouts arrived Jupiter quickly preparing her attack only to find it blocked by Tuxedo mask.

"She's trapped Ser..a civilian," Mars said knowing she couldn't use Serena's name.

"Mercury can we have some cover, Mars, Jupiter, distract Zoisite," Tuxedo mask said taking over.

The girls jumped into action. Mercury cast her fog as Jupiter and Mars directed their attacks towards the freaking general.

Tuxedo mask jumped towards the silken casing holding Serena only to be zapped back harshly when he tried to touch it.

"Tuxedo mask you have to find a way to dislodge the cocoon from the monster, she is somehow shielding it from attack. Oh no she's draining energy from it," Mercury shouted her fingers working over the computer so fast they blurred.

"Hummm, lovely pure energy you, haven't got a chance Sailor scouts," the spider creature smirked.

"Pure?" Zoisite turned towards the creature in shock.

If the girl was a shadow daemon her energy would have been tainted she growled dodging another ring of fire staring down at the dark crystal angrily.

"This thing is useless, fangra drain the girl she is of no importance" she screeched throwing it to the ground where it shattered and disappeared.

Tuxedo mask threw his roses where the cocoon was joined but they bounced off harmlessly. He only had one option left, his sword. He would have to become Endymion to access it he knew it would bring up more questions for the scouts but right now Serena was his only thought. He could feel her getting week as the monster drained her slowly savouring her energy.

Just as he closed his eyes to will Endymion forward a beam of yellow light split through the silk strands causing Serena to fall out and under the monster on conscious.

The scouts, Zoisite and the monster turned to Venus who had just jumped down from her perch in the tree. Tuxedo mask grabbed Serena while they were distracted by the new comer.

He took off his clock wrapping it round Serena and gave her some of his own energy feeling her desperately weekend state strengthen enough to heal her he sighed in relief.

"Mercury," he shouted across to the blue scout who ran over not taking her eyes from her computer.

"We need Moon to defeat it the energy she absorbed made the monster stronger then she should be," Mercury explained looking down at Serena, worriedly she started scanning her friend.

"Stay here with her I'll take care of it," Tuxedo mask said.

Mercury gasped the look on his face was so seriously angry and determined she almost felt sorry for the monster and Zoisite.

The latter had disappeared, leaving unnoticed once she found the dark crystal had failed. The scouts had just tried a Sailor planet attack minus Mercury and were exhausted, they watched in amazement as Tuxedo mask walked up to the monster calmly then threw up a hand. The entire area lit up and the monster disintegrated screaming in agony as it did.

The earth trembled and the roses that surrounded them grew and bloomed in response to his power. The scouts however didn't notice.

They looked at him in amazement as he stood firm for a moment then staggered into Jupiter allowing her to catch him and his energy to lower enough to fool the scouts into thinking he was weak.

"We should get out of here, Mars Jupiter can you handle him?" Venus asked taking point.

The two nodded as Mercury bent to pick up Serena. Venus not recognising her looked at the blue scout in confusion.

"Leave the civilian she'll be fine," she ordered not understanding why Mercury held the girl protectively.

"Don't you dare," Tuxedo mask growled at Venus while being held up by Mars and Jupiter.

They left first telling Venus to follow them. Artemis jumped up on her shoulder. Mercury adjusted Serena so she couldn't been seen under the cloak then followed the others to the temple.

After they left Malachite appeared from where he had been watching the battle. He finally had the answer his queen wanted.

Mars gently laid Tuxedo mask down in her bed. he had passed out on the way back and was now seemingly sleeping peacefully she sighed wanting nothing more then to de transform and lay down with him resting her head on his chest.

Just them Mercury came in carrying Serena. Mars cast worried glance her way. It was strange she had spent so long thinking Serena was just an obstacle in her way the feeling of worry now surprised her. Since when did she care if the ditz got herself hurt?

The rest of the scouts followed Mercury as she gently laid Serena down with Darien. The couple as if knowing the other was there brought their arms around each other and let out a contented sigh simultaneously.

As soon as Serena was placed with him Darien's transformation faded and Venus gasped.

"Hey I know those two," she said with a smile willing her own transformation away as the rest of the girls did the same.

"Hey there kitty cat, don't tell me you forgot a handsome cat like me?" Artemis said catching Luna off guard.

She had seen Mercury carrying her unconscious charge and padded after them in worry not noticing Venus or Artemis.

"Artemis," she said softly.

The white cat responded by rubbing his fur along hers and tucking her chin under his head.

"Told you I'd find you," he whispered so only she could hear.

Luna couldn't help but smile as she stepped out of the embrace.

"Took you long enough," she said hauntingly her tail in the air as she padded towards Amy who had just finished scanning the sleeping couple.

"They're ok, its really quite amazing Darien started healing her at the battle and it seems to be still working. My computer says they are just sleeping now," Amy exclaimed much to the relief of the scouts and cats.

"Wait he heals? Exactly who are they?" Artemis said suspiciously.

"Serena is my charge also Sailor Moon and Darien is her boyfriend and Tuxedo mask, I also believe he was a moonlight knight" Luna answered confused at her counterparts tone.

"Something doesn't sound right, Luna there was no Sailor Moon in the past," Artemis said confidently.

"You remember?" Luna replied shocked.

"Bits and pieces and I am sure Sailor Moon was not a Sailor scout," Artemis answered.

The scouts gasped each searching for some form of explanation.

Serena started to stir much to Darien's relief he had been listening to the conversation in the other room and wasn't sure what they would face when they went out there.

She turned and smiled at him sleepily.

"I just spoke with mother she said she would handle it, thank you for saving me again," she said softly.

Darien stiffened reminded of the battle. He pulled her close making sure she was ok again.

"That was far to close a call if it hadn't been for Venus. I could have.. would have sacrificed everything we have worked so hard to hide. I'm so sorry," he said feeling like a failure.

Serena slipped her hand under his chin forcing him to look at her.

"Now you listen to me, we couldn't have predicted what had happened and you saved me again. Not Venus, yes she helped me escape, but only you can heal me. I would never leave you, never. You are my everything. The reason I live and breath and the reason I fight just to stay by your side. Please don't say your sorry for being willing to do anything to keep me safe," she finished looking him in the eye.

He nodded firmly. She always did know how to make him feel better and he believed every word she spoke he feelings coursing through him as she spoke. Without another word he leaned down and kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth and pulling her tighter against him.

Everyone in the room was talking loudly each arguing Sailor moon's validity.

"She has never really taken to being a scout."

"I knew it, that ditz couldn't lead herself out of a plastic bag."

"We all know how much she wants to be normal."

"Maybe you made a mistake Luna?"

"She's the only one who can use the Moon wand."

"Surely if she wasn't meant to be a scout Luna wouldn't have her broach to begin with."

It became impossible to know what statement or question came from which girl.

"Stop!" Luna shouted suddenly. She knew she couldn't have made a mistake and as the girls and Artemis had been arguing the answer had come to her.

"Artemis is completely correct there was no Sailor scout of the Moon... active," Luna said simply.

"Active?" Mina asked in confusion.

"Yes, the Sailor scout of the Moon was a pure bred lunarian with powers she was only to be activated if the Moon kingdom fell and the monarchy lost. That was why I found Serena first. Sailor Moon was a last resort able to tap into the power of the Silver crystal and Moon wand if needed," Luna exclaimed proudly.

"But I thought only the princess could use the crystal?" Raye asked.

"To its full extent yes, Sailor Moon can tap into the crystals power for healing and small spells," Luna explained.

The cat was unsure where she was getting all these answers but something told her they were right.

The group seemed to settle down after that accepting the explanation. They all turned to Mina and Artemis wanting to get to know the newcomers. They were interrupted by a low moan coming from the other room. Thinking one of the two had woken rushed in there.

There kiss had gotten heated. Passion built fast has they ran there hands over each other Serena had shifted she she was straddling his lap. Her skirt had risen up and she was grinding down on Darien's sex as he squeezed her breast under her shirt. They were kissing wildly totally focused on each other they didn't notice when everyone stormed into the room and gasped.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Raye screamed. It was her bedroom and if anyone should be on top of Darien kissing him like that in her room it should have been her.

Amy looked away in embarrassment while Luna prepared to attack Darien. Mina and Lita looked on with smiles.

"It suddenly got a while lot hotter in here, woo you go girl," Lita said with a laugh.

Serena and Darien straightened themselves out blushing furiously. What had started as a kiss had not meant to go that far especially where they were.

Mina seeing their state quickly shooed everyone out of the room and closed the door but not before winking at the two and raising her eyebrows in a teasing manner.

"I can't believe they just. I mean in my room? How dare she?" Raye seethed.

"Hey no harm done frankly I'm not surprised, emotions tend to go out of control after the afternoon they just had, I think they just needed to be close after nearly losing one another. Its not everyday your soul mate gets captured by a monster," Mina explained.

Everyone was silent. Luna had suspected after her vision the night before but to hear it confirmed was slightly daunting.

"I guess all blondes are air brained as Serena," Raye said laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean? Did you just call me stupid?" Mina said turning to Raye.

Raye stepped back in shock Mina had straightened, her posture demanding respect and her tone was stern. She felt like she had just been told off by a teacher.

"Just saying, its obvious those two are not soul mates. They have nothing in common. Serena is lazy, eats everything and as dumb as and don't get me started on what a failure she is as a scout why Luna made her leader is beyond me," Raye ranted.

Mina held up a hand causing her to stop abruptly. Her senses going haywire as she checked the aura of her scouts. She gasped in shock seeing the darkness surrounding the scout of Mars and slowly seeping into the others.

"Luna is Sailor Moon leader?" Artemis asked.

"Well yes, I know Venus was leader on the Moon but Sailor Moon is the only one capable of using the moon wand it made sense," Luna shrugged.

"Artemis were leaving," Mina said suddenly shocking the occupants of the room.

"But the meeting isn't over and you haven't had a chance to meet Serena and Darien properly," Lita protested.

"Sorry, gotta book it something of great importance has come to my attention. I have a communicator if I'm needed," Mina said picking up Artemis she turned to leave.

"Wait, Mina?" Serena and Darien had entered the room. Serena was blushing furiously and Darien was just furious fixing Raye with a glare.

She turned smiling at the couple her stance and mood changing in milliseconds.

"Sere were leaving too, Luna are you coming?" Darien asked in a tone that broke no argument.

"I'll catch up with you later," Luna said also fixing a glare onto Raye.

"Unless there is a battle don't bother calling, and Raye if I ever hear you say anything to or about Serena again my roses won't be aiming at just the monsters," Darien wrapped his arm around Serena before leaving the temple.

Mina and Artemis followed them out and down the steps. When they reached the bottom Mina turned to Serena a warm smile on her face.

"We have things to discuss, is there anywhere we can go?" she asked casting her eyes back up the steps to make sure they weren't followed.

"You can come to my place. My parents are away and my brother is spending the night playing his new video games with a friend, besides Luna will know to come there when she is finished," Serena said softly.

Darien kept his arm around her in silent comfort as they headed back to her house.

"Sit down," Luna ordered sternly.

Raye, Lita and Amy all complied. They had never seen Luna so angry before and it scared them.

"What you just said was out of line Raye. Serena has her flaws yes but she is a valued member of this team and your leader," Luna said pacing the length of the table.

"Out of line? Everything I said was true Luna and you know it. Serena's not a Sailor scout she's a failure scout. As for leader, pffft you said yourself she wasn't part of this team in the past we didn't need her then so why do we need her now?" Raye stood her ground.

"Raye, I understand your concerns in light of this new information, but you must not forget Serena has played a big role as Sailor Moon. In fact she has done more against the Negaverse then any of us," Amy said meekly.

She wasn't very good at confrontation but the need to protect Serena was outwearing her shyness. Lita just looked confused. Moving closer to Amy as Raye fixed her fiery glare on the smaller girl.

"Has everyone gone bat crazy? Or am I the only one that sees that slut for what she really is?" Raye screamed.

"No but were starting to see what you really are Raye and that's a jealous bitch. Luna we will call you later come on Amy were out of here," Lita said.

As she stood to leave with Lita Amy turned back to Raye. Her stance showed anger but her eyes pleaded the raven haired girl to understand.

"It was Serena that befriended us when no-one else would and Sailor Moon that protected me before I became a scout. It was Sailor moon that defeated Jedite and she is the only person I know that puts everything ahead of herself. That's why your wrong Raye Serena is not only leader because of the Moon wand she is leader because she is the only one of us that is capable of risking everything for the sake of this world even her dreams," Amy finished with tears in her eyes.

"She didn't befriend me, Darien did. Yes she defeated Jedite but she almost got us killed in the process. That's why I'm right. She never thinks before she acts and one day she's going to get us all killed. Today is a perfect example if it wasn't for Sailor Venus and Tuxedo mask Zoisite and that monster would have won. If Serena had just thought to sneak away when I did Darien wouldn't have had to use that power that drains him and we would have gotten Zoisite before she escaped. The ditz is a death warrant waiting to happen and your all acting like she's a freaking asset," Raye shouted.

It was only after her tirade she noticed she was screaming to an empty room, her grandfather stood in the open doorway frowning.

"There is darkness in your heart granddaughter. Until you find your peace I must revoke your duties in this temple. From now on you are here as my granddaughter only, not a priestess," he spoke gravely before leaving Raye alone.

Raye stood calmly before walking into her room. In angst she ripped all her bedding off throwing it disgustedly into the corner before curling up on the mattress.

"They're all wrong. Its all her fault she took him away from me. She let him get turned against me," she muttered to herself half sleeping half sobbing.

If Raye had realised what she was saying she also would have realised it wasn't Darien she was thinking of but a blonde haired man with a cheeky smile and deep green eyes filled with love and mischief.

They had just made it down the temple steps when Amy started glowing her signature blue colour. Luna gasped and Lita turned just in time to catch Amy as she fell into a dead faint.

*Amy's dream*

_A blue mist surrounded her shielding her view of the grand room she knew she was in._

"_What's happening?" she asked. Her voice echoed around her._

_She tried reaching into her subspace pocket for her computer determined to make sense of her surroundings._

"_You haven't changed, my darling. Still needing an explanation for everything even a dream," a female voice rang out._

"_Who's there?" she asked noticing the voice didn't echo like hers._

_A booming laughter sounded making her turn in the direction of the sound._

"_You know who we are child, use that magnificent mind of yours and it will come to you," a male voice chimed almost excitedly._

_Amy concentrated on their voices and suddenly she knew._

"_Mother, father," she sobbed._

_The blue mist cleared and suddenly she was standing in an ice palace. The great room them were in sparkled as she fondly remembered her old home._

_Standing before her eyes were her parents smiling softly. The tears escaped her eyes as she fell onto them. There arms surrounded her in comfort._

"_I remember, I've missed you so much," she sobbed hugging her parents fiercely._

"_Oh, my darling child we are so proud of you, what you did today my Amelia, you passed your test," her mother said proudly._

_She looked up at her parents in confusion. Her father nodded with a grin._

"_Test?" she asked._

"_Do you remember what happened at the end of the silver millennium child?" her father asked. _

_Amy gasped the images blurred but clear enough to understand._

"_Zoisite, She killed me I was so angry," she said._

"_Why were you angry dear?" her mother pressed._

_Amy frowned something was wrong with her memory she kept picturing Zoisite as a man but she was a girl in the future._

"_Never mind the particulars dear you will find those answers in due time, now answer your mother," her father said reading her thoughts._

"_The princess, I thought she could have saved him, healed him, I was angry. I blamed her for loosing him. Oh I loved him so much," she cried again._

"_It wasn't her fault, I know that now. That evil bitch took him from me. I guess I just blamed the closet person," she sobbed as her mother held her lovingly._

"_That my little princess is why you were tested. Due to your anger in those last moments. Today you proved yourself loyal by speaking out against Mars and being a true friend to Sailor Moon," her father said proudly._

"_I understand, I'm a little ashamed of myself for ever thinking like that, I loved my princess more then anything. How come I cannot remember her clearly?" she asked with a frown._

"_It is not time to remember her yet my daughter, now we haven't much time. As you have past your test your planetary powers have been restored, your transformation wand has changed, you have gained your star power back. You must not tell the other scouts or Luna of this. Know that we are so proud of who you have become and we love you always," her mother said as the room became hazy again and her parents disappeared._

*End of dream*

Amy woke, sitting straight up with a gasp to find Lita next to her.

"What happened? are you ok?" Lita asked worriedly.

Amy had stopped glowing when she fainted so Lita had carried her back to her apartment.

Amy smiled easing her friends worry.

"I'm fine, great actually, I finally feel right," she said excitement lining her voice reminding her of her fathers glee.

"Um Amy, your always right," Lita laughed in confusion.

Amy laughed with her.

"I can't explain Lita, lets just say I had a wonderful dream and I'm not always right, even I can make mistakes," she said.

She nodded her head thinking of her anger directed at the completely wrong person in the past and readily admitted that she too could make huge mistakes. The thought made her laugh some more confusing Lita.

"Damn, I could use a dream like that," she said with a shrug. She was just relieved Amy was ok acting strange but ok at least.

"You will have your own in time, I just hope its the right one" Amy answered before getting ready to leave.

"Where did Luna go?" she asked not seeing the cat.

"Oh I have to contact her, she told me to call as soon as you woke up she went to check on Serena," Lita answered.

"Good, I hope Serena's ok, I have to go my mother will be home from work soon," Amy said. She waved a quick goodbye to Lita before heading home.

Taking out her transformation pen she smiled. The star surrounding her planetary symbol spoke of its power regained.

Well a new twist :D let me know what you thought...

oh I almost forgot I don't own Sailor Moon... wait why did I have to remember that waaaaaaa!

Next chapter Mina, Darien and Serena have a talk and Sammy's birthday party really! And probably a whole lot more hum lets see what the scouts think of Mercury's new powers ….


	12. New Mercury! Bye Zoisite

Hey everyone, I found a laptop. (I'm borrowing it from an 11 year old girl, she's really sweet and seems to find my broken Spanish hilarious)

Any questions please Pm me I can answer those but I can't answer you much loved reviews sorry

I would like to say a big Thank you to Puffgirl1952 Mercury's new powers come from her brilliant imagination and creativity.

~Insert standard or random disclaimer here~

Mina, paced restlessly in front of them as Serena and Darien sat on the love seat watching.

"What the hell is going on with the scouts?" she asked.

The couple who had been speaking mentally trying to figure out what to tell her jumped slightly at her sudden outburst.

"Were not sure, Darien thinks its to do with their tests," Serena answered the still pacing Mina.

"You know about the tests?" she asked.

"When Luna found me and I accepted my destiny as Sailor Moon in this life I passed my test so did Darien when he again took on the role as my protector. We had a dream telling us about the tests and that we couldn't tell the others what we knew not even Luna," Serena explained.

Mina nodded in understanding. After Luna explained Sailor moon's role she understood what a hardship accepting such responsibility was for a teenager.

"The scouts, Mars especially, They are not the same," she sighed sadly.

"I don't know what to do, I know I'm not the best scout, Darien has to rescue me a lot and I'm not very good at fighting. Its just that Raye seems to hate me and I don't know what I've done to deserve it," Serena said sadly.

Mina frowned looking at Serena sadly she knew exactly why Mars was so mean, the pure jealously in the red scouts aura had told her all she needed to know.

"What I don't get is you are more powerful then a moonlight knight?" Artemis chimed in looking towards Darien.

"I wasn't always a knight of the Moon, I became one when I married Serena. My sole purpose as a knight was to protect her, in fact its how I died. When she became Sailor moon I had to protect her so my powers allowed me to become Tuxedo mask," Darien said.

"Your powers?" Mina asked.

Artemis was right the moonlight knights were capable of small spells and some mind powers but would have not been able to destroy a monster with a flick of a wrist.

Darien just shrugged. pretending not to know where his powers came from.

"I guess we just have to wait till we remember more," Mina said sitting down with a sigh.

The subject was dropped quickly after that and Mina turned to Serena with a bright smile.

"I swear you give a team a thousand year break and this is what happens, Serena I would like to start the scouts on a training program again, I noticed today there powers are in there most basic forms. I know that to advance they need to pass there tests as I have, but until then," Mina said seriously.

She pulled out her transformation pen showing the couple how hers was more advanced then the others, just as Luna padded into the living room.

"Your running on star power already?" the black cat asked seeing the pen for what it was.

"Yes the others will gain their pens when they are ready as I did," Mina answered automaticly.

She had practised that, not knowing if she could really lie to her scouts. Luna jumped onto Serena's lap purring.

"I'm sorry about earlier, are you ok?" she asked her charge softly.

Serena smiled and nodded scratching Luna behind the ears.

"No need to apologise Luna, you have done nothing wrong, and Raye was right in some respects," she said sheepishly.

"You do have some flaws Serena but Raye was not right. She was callous and selfish in her actions today and you did not deserve that," Luna replied curtly.

"I'm sure it will all work out Luna, don't worry your furry little head about me," Serena said smiling happily now.

It wasn't very often Luna stuck up for her or even comforted her. The cat usually complained about her grades or spending time with Darien instead of training. Now she felt like she had the old Luna back, the woman she would cry to when her mother had been seemingly harsh or she was in trouble as a child on the Moon. Until now she had not realised how much she had missed her old friend.

She sighed happily resting her head against Darien shoulder.

"We were just talking about getting the scouts back into training Luna," Artemis said.

Luna looked up she had been quite comfortable being petted. She blushed slightly at being caught off guard again.

"After today I don't think they will be willing to take orders from me so I would like to hand leadership back to Venus," Serena said.

Mina gasped in shock. She had no expectations when she learnt of Sailor Moon leading the scouts and it humbled her how Serena seemed to trust her already.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that Serena, Amy and Lita were both very angry with Raye also" Luna commented remembering how the meek girl had stood up to Raye.

"Be that as it may Luna, Mina here has memory's of the past. She knows the scouts inside and out. Plus the fact her powers are more advanced, Tuxedo mask and I will still be there to heal the monsters but Mina is far more equipped to lead," Serena said.

Luna looked up at Serena proudly. It amazed her how much Serena had taken into account when she made her decision. She then turned to Mina and Artemis.

"This is the girl I chose to be the leader, not for her fighting skills or her ability to use the Moon wand. I chose her because this is who she is, she has a true Sailor spirit and heart and I stand by my decision," she said.

Serena's eyes were welled up at Luna's new found faith in her. Studying the cat she smiled as Luna shared a meaningful look with Artemis. It was as if her soul mates new presence had lifted all of Luna's worries.

"Serena, Luna is right, I can see why she chose you, so for now I decline your offer, if its ok with you though I would like to oversee training?" Mina said.

Darien who had been listening quietly until now leaned forward.

"I think training is a good idea," he said.

Mina Artemis and Luna all look at him having forgotten he was still there. Serena simply smiled.

"The scouts are not much of a team at the moment. In fact sometimes it seems like Serena and I, the girls and the bad guys are in completely different corners. Today is the first time I've seen them work together and that was following orders from me," Darien explained.

Mina nodded, her face suddenly that of a leader again.

"We will wait till the next battle, I need to see all of you in action before I can come up with a training program, my Memories of the scouts basic powers are very limited," she said decisively.

"What exactly do you remember? Do you know where the princess is?" Luna asked a little suspiciously.

"I remember my parents, my home on Venus and the scouts. I do remember the princess, how much we loved her but I can't remember what she looks like or how she sounded. I also remember."

Mina stopped talking suddenly her voice hollow and tears springing to her eyes as she tried in vain to escape the pain of that particular memory. She felt a warm comfort and looked up only to find Serena was hugging her. She laughed all traces of sorrow gone.

Serena was comforting her. She had only just met the girl properly and Serena took it upon herself to give her comfort for no reason other then she needed it.

Yes, she thought in reflection. Luna had made the right choice.

"SERENA, I'M HOME!" Sammy shouted as he walked through the front door.

"In here Sammy, no need to shout. I thought you were staying at mike's?" Serena asked as he wondered into the room.

"Mike's mum said something about him having to do homework if he wanted to come to the party tomorrow. Oh by the way I didn't like the whole sleepover thing. I scrubbed it off the invites. Hey Darien. Who's your new friend? Whoa another cat? Please don't tell me that's another birthday gift?" Sammy said seemingly not taking a breath.

"Sammy, this is my new friend Mina and HER cat Artemis. You should have told us sooner about not wanting the sleepover. We wouldn't have brought the snack and movies. Speaking of homework if mike has some so do you, get started and I'll let you stay up and play your video games for an extra hour," Serena replied in exactly the same manner.

"Wow, you two are defiantly related, what's this party?" Mina asked laughing again.

"Which reminds me I better go get the pool ready," Darien said standing.

Sammy followed with his school bag in tow sitting at the table while Darien went through the patio doors to the control panel by the side of the pool.

The task itself wasn't hard the filter for the pool just had to run over night as before today the pool had been covered and was recently cleaned and sterilised for the upcoming party.

Serena explained the party and events to Mina making sure to invite her and Artemis.

"I'd really like to but I have a few things to get done tomorrow, need to sign up for school, and my parents want to go shopping for supplies come on Artemis," Mina smiled waiting for the cat to jump on her shoulder.

He seemed reluctant, surprising Mina before a look of understanding settled across her features. She turned to Serena again seeing the same understanding look on her face smiled.

"I think Artemis should stay here the night?" she said.

Serena was already nodding.

"They should be together, for now. They can spend tomorrow night at yours?" She said with a grin looking to Mina for confirmation.

Mina grinned making her famous v pose she allowed Serena to show her out. Feeling light on her feet skipped all the way home. She was of course the goddess of love and being around two pairs of soul mates had lifted her spirits.

Serena and Darien settled down to watch a film once Sammy had gone to bed. Snuggled up together on the sofa they sighed content. Their anniversary hadn't been perfect but the fact they were together now was.

"Wake up! party day! come on!" Sammy shouted through the house effectively jolting the couple on the sofa awake.

"Cool it Sammy the party doesn't start till 2," Serena yawned.

Darien grinned down at her unable to resist he swooped down for a short kiss. He loved waking up next to her ad he allowed himself to fantasise what it would be like when they were married.

Serena blushed before Sammy walked in and proceeded to make gagging noises before demanding breakfast.

The couple sight before getting up. Darien made breakfast, much to Sammy's relief as Serena showered. They ate together and Darien took his shower before setting up the grill and music station outside.

Serena made fruity drinks adding ice and prepared the food, snacks on the long table they had set up outside and the food for the grill in a cooler surrounded by ice.

As party time rolled around Sammy started barking out orders like a drill Sargent, he insisted Serena and Darien dress in there swimwear so they wouldn't look to much like adults at the party. And mostly because he knew some of his friends had a huge crush on his older sister.

Darien was forced to go home to retrieve his swim gear, he kept a spare set of clothes at Serena's but never thought about swimming there.

Serena smiled as she greeted each one of Sammy's friends in her dusty pink two piece and sarong wrap that tied to the side of her hips.

She frowned when she noticed one of Sammy's friends looked older then the rest of the party go-ers .

"That's Jack's brother, I said Jack could bring him because jack was saying that my party was going to be lame compared to his brothers," Sammy explained.

"Sammy if you don't like Jack why did yo invite him?"she asked frowning down at her brother.

"Duh! Because if he didn't come he wouldn't know how cool this party was," Sammy replied as if it should have been obvious.

Serena just shook her head before walking back into the kitchen to make more drinks. She didn't notice that while she and Sammy had been talking she had gained some extra attention.

"Hey, your Sam's sister?" the boy that was apparently 'Jacks brother' made her jump as he seemed to just appear in the kitchen behind her.

"Serena, and yes I am," she replied once she had gotten her composure.

"I'm James, Jacks brother, sorry for crashing, my brother insisted I come. Though this party is defiantly looking up," he responded allowing his eyes to roam her body shamelessly.

Serena still making drinks didn't notice. She shrugged telling him it wasn't a problem and accepted his offer to help carry the drinks out.

The kids were in and out of the pool and dancing to the music. Sammy moved around mingling like a pro and making sure all his guests were having a good time.

James was currently dodging his annoying little brother as he attempted to flirt with Serena. He grinned to himself as again he checked her out. He knew he wasn't bad looking and that girls Serena's age usually had a thing for older guys. The fact that she was perhaps the hottest girl he had ever met made him determined to at least get a date by the end of the party. All he really had t do was turn on the charm and she would melt.

Sammy, unlike Serena had noticed her new shadow and walked up to Jack knowing Darien would be back any second.

"Uh dude you better get your bro away from my sister," he said warningly.

Jack laughed, turning towards Sammy he shoved him playfully.

"No way man I heard him say your sister was hot, if were lucky they'll start going out and we can hang out more, unless your saying my brothers not good enough for your airhead sister?" he sneered back at Sammy.

"She isn't an airhead, I was just warning you because her boyfriend will be here soon," Sammy said angrily.

As if by luck Darien's car pulled up just as he said it. Just as Serena noticed she had been caged against the table by James.

Darien sensed her distress as soon as he got out of the car. He had changed at home and brought another spare set of clothes. Leaving them in the car he quickly made his way to Serena clenching his fist when he caught sight of her.

James had grabbed her arm roughly as she tried to move away from him and was leaning over her saying something. She didn't listen feeling Darien's anger she caught his eye past Jame's shoulder silently asking for his help.

"I tried to warn you," Sammy said as they watched Darien stalk over to where James had caught Serena.

"Excuse me, would you mind letting go of my girlfriend?" Darien said tensely.

"And what if I do?" James asked laughing until he turned.

When Serena had told him her boyfriend would be here any minute he had expected someone her age and therefore easy to get rid of. As he turned and saw Darien who was a good few inches taller then him and in his swimming trunks made him looks like a weedy stump in comparison. He stumbled.

Darien glared at the boy daring to touch his Serena. Grabbing her hand he wrenched her out of Jame's grip. He rubbed her arm soothingly checking she was ok before looking towards the boy angrily.

"I think you had better leave," he growled.

James looked left and right realising he was being watched he puffed out his chest.

"Cool it man we were just talking, beside I think Serena was enjoying herself there. why don't you run along and do something useful while we finish our conversation, " James grinned at him reaching around to grab Serena again.

Darien's hand shot out grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the table. Jame's eyes widened as he scratched at the hand cutting off his air supply.

"Don't touch her. Don't even think about touching her, I ever see you anywhere near my girlfriend again I WILL HURT YOU," Darien whispered seriously looking James in the eye.

He removed his hand before turning back to Serena checking again she was ok.

James coughed, his eyes watering he quickly spotted his brother. Hurrying over to him he packed up his stuff and made Jack leave.

"Come on, you can take that guy, god your such a wimp, why can't I have a cool older sibling like Sammy does?" Jack complained incessantly as the two left.

Serena sighed in relief allowing herself to be wrapped up in his arms she relaxed against him before he went over to start the grill.

The very few girls Sammy had invited sighed saying how romantic it was Darien had gotten all jealous and Sammy rolled his eyes.

Serena had just finished clearing up when her communicator started beeping.

She checked Sammy wasn't around before answering. Amy's face appeared on screen.

"Serena, you have to come quickly Zoisite is after my friend Greg, were in the park. I'm going to call the others then transform. Please hurry," she said quietly.

Serena frowned noticing how Amy had winced saying Zoisite's name. She called for Darien telling Sammy she had to see a friend. He agreed to go over to his friends for a few hours until they got back.

Venus, Mars and Jupiter were already there when they arrived. Amy wasn't transformed and talking to the daemon. For a moment it seemed like she was getting through to it as it turned and started attacking Zoisite.

Forgoing her speech Moon landed by Amy partly to cover her and so she had a clear view of Zoisite.

"Venus, status report?" she said sternly.

Mars scoffed turning away and pointedly ignoring her.

"We have the crystal, the civilian refuses to leave, apparently she knows the victim," Venus replied seriously.

Moon nodded looking back at Amy she silently told her to transform but the blue scout shook her head.

"Greg, please let Sailor Moon heal you," she shouted to the daemon earnestly.

The daemon turned at the sound of her voice, its features seemed to soften slightly. Zoisite took the moment to attack with a blast of dark energy.

The daemon roared and began attacking the scouts again.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, you foolish human did you actually believe he would turn against his true nature for you?" Zoisite laughed incessantly.

"What's the matter Zoisite, jealous?" Amy asked staring the general down.

Serena and Mina both looked at Amy, shocked they were thrown back by the daemon as they were distracted.

"How dare you insignificant bug I'll squash you," Zoisite replied.

"I don't think so, because Zoisite or whoever you are, now I'm steamed ,Mercury star power," Amy called.

Everyone stopped, Moon and Venus both gasping as they realised what had happened and Mars and Jupiter looking on in shock. Venus took point turning to Mercury she grinned.

"You remember how to use that Mercury?" she asked.

"Of course, you guys handle Greg, leave Zoisite to me I owe this bitch," Mercury grinned back at Venus.

"You think you can take me, all by yourself Mercury," Zoisite taunted.

She would have left but one of the scouts had the rainbow crystal. If she could just capture Mercury , who had proven to be the weakest yet smartest of the group. The scouts would hand over the crystal easily.

Mercury just smirked before casting her bubbles. The heavy fog inadvertently also helped Moon heal Greg.

After getting him to safety Mars and Jupiter raced to help Mercury.

"Stop, she's got this," Moon said stopping them both as they readied there attacks.

"You're insane, Mercury's attacks are defensive she's a sitting duck out there," Mars shouted at Moon.

"I said she's got this, you should have more faith in your team mate Mars," Moon dismissed her coldly.

Zoisite laughed once again realising the scouts weren't running in to rescue Mercury she grinned gleefully.

"Enjoy that laugh Zoisite, its the last one you will ever have," Mercury said strongly appearing from the fog.

Zoisite glared angrily before summoning an energy ball, she through it directly at Mercury causing Mars and Jupiter to try and jump in.

"Mercury Ice Owl," Mercury said twisting her body till the form of an owl flew from her, the owl flew around freezing everything in its tracks including Mars and Jupiter who had been to close.

Zoisite was frozen from the waist down, her energy ball frozen inches from Sailor Mercury who stepped around it. Casting a quick apologetic look to Jupiter and Mars she looked back towards Zoisite.

"How? Your not supposed to be this powerful," the blonde general screamed struggling against her icy bonds.

Mercury smirked back at the general then turned her attention to her two trapped comrades.

"Mercury Snowflake Chain Encircle," she cast.

A long snowflake linked chain glittered as it wrapped around the two trapped scouts. Mercury tested the bond before yanking Mars and Jupiter free from her ice.

"Mercury, finish this," Venus commanded.

Moon smiled happily, seeing Venus and Mercury's old selves shining through brightly.

Mercury nodded turning back to Zoisite. The general was slowly hacking away at the ice around her legs with a sharp black crystal.

"I don't think so creep, Mercury Arctic Gaze …. freeze," she said softly not taking her eyes off Zoisite.

The general had enough time to see Mercury's eyes glow a wintry blue before her vision was clouded in ice.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" a voice bellowed.

Mercury snapped her fingers and the ice encompassing Zoisite shattered melting as they hit the ground.

A sudden gust of wind sent shivers down the scouts spine's as a man appeared catching the ice remains around him.

"Malachite," Venus gasped painfully.

Mercury was weak she had seriously over used her power in that last attack and she wouldn't be able to stand much longer let alone face another general.

Sailor Moon jumped in front of Mercury protectively. Tuxedo mask landed behind her.

"Venus snap out of it," Moon called as Jupiter and Mars joined her in facing Malachite.

Venus sobbed painfully before steeling herself against her emotions and walking to join her scouts. Malachite sneered at them casting out his hands he surrounded the scouts and Tuxedo mask in a dark bubble.

Venus gasped only narrowly escaping the trap by jumping away. The scouts and Tuxedo mask groaned in pain as malachite laughed manically.

"Pathetic scouts you'll pay for what you've done," he shouted shrinking the bubble and suffocating its occupants.

"You are not my love, Venus love and beauty shock,"

Venus then winked and kissed her hand, making a golden heart appear above her palm. She flung out her hand and the heart spilt into smaller hearts which spun in a circle around her for a moment before joining making one heart again. The heart flew through the air and struck.

It hit Malachite dead on. He was forced to grab his mid section in pain breaking his concentration on the bubble the scouts were freed.

Mercury was out cold Jupiter leaning over her protectively as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask faced Malachite.

The white haired general straightened. He glared at the scouts and Tuxedo mask before throwing a strong wind at them and disappearing.

Tuxedo mask picked up Mercury. Mars was screaming her state was all Sailor moon's fault and Jupiter was fussing over her worriedly.

"Enough, Mercury knows her limits and she stretched them, Tuxedo mask I will follow you and Sailor Moon if that's ok? Jupiter, Mars go home we will have a meeting later this week," Venus said.

Her voice was serious but weak. The attack on Malachite had drained her not only physically but emotionally.

"No Venus, Mercury is fine but will probably be sleeping for the night now. You can talk to her tomorrow but for now I want you to go home and rest," Sailor Moon commanded.

Venus made to argue before hanging her head and nodding slightly relieved. She had just yesterday agreed Sailor Moon should lead and she smiled realising Sailor Moon had seen her state for what it was and acted accordingly. She nodded again firm in her earlier decision, Sailor Moon was a good leader.

Tuxedo mask smiled towards Sailor Moon sending Mars a warning glare before jumping up leaving her to face the rest of the scouts.

Mars suddenly screeched in rage before turning and leaving herself muttering angrily. Jupiter grimaced apologeticly and shrugged leaving herself.

"Are you ok getting home?" Moon asked Venus softly.

Venus nodded and grinned brightly before spinning to wink with her victory sign.

"I'll be just fine, go look after Mercury and if she wakes up please tell her how proud I am she passed," she giggled lightly leaving Sailor Moon to make her own way home.

Sailor Moon smiled casting one last look at the setting sun she followed Tuxedo mask's path home.

Malachite punched the wall of his chamber. His wounds were healing fast but the blood on his uniform and gloves was enough to tell him how much Venus had actually wounded him.

He closed his eyes in anger vowing to avenge Zoisite.

"Malachite report," Beryl ordered in his mind.

He sneered choosing to change before answering the queen. He didn't care that it would anger her, he knew the woman was of little importance compared to Metalia and frankly Beryls voice grated on him so badly it was all he could do not to shut her up.

He bowed stiffly when he finally entered the thrown room.

"Malachite, you test my patience. I do not like to be kept waiting," Beryl shouted venomously at him.

Her winced at her nasal voice bowing again so she could not see him rolling his eyes at her.

"Forgive me, my queen Zoisite has been destroyed by the Sailor scouts and I was severely injured when I attacked them," he said still bowed.

"Zoisite was a failure, she should be glad the Sailor scouts were her end and not me. Malachite I have found the remaining shadow warriors, your mission is to gather them and retrieve there crystals understood," Beryl commanded.

"Yes my queen," Malachite answered looking up at her.

"Oh and Malachite, I want you to capture Tuxedo mask and bring him here, he will make a great addition to my kingdom," a snake like smile played on her lips as he left to start planning his next attack.

So thoughts?

When I looked up Mercury's powers she didn't seem to have many and I was disappointed. So a big thank you again to Puffgirl1952 this chapter is dedicated to her amazing creativity.

Next chapter, hum time Raye gets a talking too, her grandfathers crystal and Humm lets throw in some training.


	13. The fire of Mars

I'm almost home. Actually can't wait to get there now. All the time spending using internet cafés and borrowed laptops to post I got told today there was a computer free for passengers to use. Irony is not my friend lol

Happy 4th of july to those who celebrate today.

I never get anything I want that includes Sailor Moon.

There is a lot going on in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. Pm me any questions

Mercury woke with a splitting headache. She was laying on a king sized bed the clock beside her told her it was early morning. She frowned looking around the unfamiliar room.

"Your awake, thank Selene," Luna pounced on the bed padding up to her.

Mercury smiled seeing the black cat she willed her transformation away with a sigh.

"Where am I Luna?" she asked.

"Your at Darien's apartment, in his spare room. He should be awake soon, we originally brought you back to Serena's but her parents arrived home yesterday and we couldn't hide you. It was enough of a job making sure Sammy didn't see you," Luna explained.

Amy frowned Scrunching up her brow. And Luna sat in understanding.

"You have been out for two days, you seriously over taxed your energy reserves destroying Zoisite, don't worry Serena called your mother and told her you girls were having a sleepover," she explained.

Amy nodded in relief. She knew she shouldn't have rushed to use her old powers again. She remembered how long it took them to use there star powers without to much of a drain on the Moon, a thousand years later she could defiantly say she was rusty.

A knock on the door startled her from her thoughts, Luna spoke softly before Darien poked his head through.

"I thought I heard voices, good to see you awake Amy. There's a shower at the end of the hall here. The clothes in the dresser are Serena's and should fit you ok so just choose anything," he said quietly.

"Thank you Darien, um you wouldn't happen to have any aspirin?" Amy replied moving to get up.

Darien nodded before leaving the room as Amy picked out a change of clothes. He walked back in with two painkillers and a glass of water handing them to Amy she gulped them down quickly.

"Serena's on her way over with Mina, I'll get started on breakfast," he said before leaving the room.

Amy smiled gratefully picking up the clothes she headed to the bathroom pleased to find a fluffy towel and hair-dryer out waiting for her.

She spent a while in the shower thankful Serena's hair products also lined the small shelf. She finally got out when she smelt breakfast.

She walked into the kitchen seeing Serena and Mina enjoying breakfast. Realising Darien had made enough for them all she smiled at her friends.

"Amy, we were so worried about you," Serena said upon seeing the girl promptly pulled her into a hug.

Mina was sitting silently watching the two.

"I'm so sorry Amy I should have never let you face Zoisite alone. I know how taxing star power can be when your not used to it, I should have stopped you or helped," Mina cried.

Amy reached out one arm pulling Mina into the hug with them.

"I seems to remember telling you to let me handle Zoisite, I miscalculated my energy reserves," she said softly before gasping.

"You've passed?" she asked pulling back from the hug.

Serena and Mina both nodded with identical grins.

The 3 girls squealed happily hugging again. Darien shook his head smiling at the scene they made. He could see how happy it made Serena to have her friends back. She was glowing with pride and happiness. He turned to get the coffee machine going then groaned.

"What's upside down?" Mina asked.

Serena, Darien and Amy broke out in laughter. Mina's innocent question so funny it heightened the mood more.

"I'm out of coffee, I'll be back in a few going to get some more I'm sure you girls have lots to talk about," he said.

"Because Selene forbid he can go without his precious coffee in the morning" Serena giggled.

Darien rolled his eyes before pulling her into his arms and leaning down so their foreheads were pressed together.

"I need something bitter in the morning so I can handle how sweet you are," he whispered cutely.

Serena burst out laughing slipping from his arms in the process.

"Ok go and get your coffee, if it stops cheesy lines like that I'm all for it," she said still giggling.

Darien frowned here he was trying to be all romantic and she laughed at him, with a slight growl he pulled her back into his arms before leaning down and kissing her soundly. Effectively silencing her outburst.

"Awe, you two are so cute," Mina sighed breaking there intimate moment.

With a last peck on Serena's lips he grabbed his jacket and keys before leaving. Luna slipping out the door with him. The girls waited while Amy ate her breakfast then all settled on the couch.

Darien got down to the parking garage. Being so early meant he had to go to the supermarket instead of his local shop to get his favourite brand of coffee. Mounting his bike he grinned again before taking off.

Raye grumbled as she got to the supermarket. Her grandfather had run out of tea leaves and the large store was the only place walk able that sold them. She sighed rolling her eyes with a worried smile. He had seemed ok this morning but Raye had noticed her grandfather's ill health recently. She grabbed a basket by the entrance not noticing Darien's bike parked almost directly next to her as she went in. As she entered the right aisle she gasped seeing Darien staring at the coffee labels.

Darien looked towards her after hearing her small gasp. His eyes hardened into a scowl.

"Darien, I," Raye said softly.

She hadn't wanted to see him after the last battle. She hadn't wanted to see anyone but running into him seemed like fate and now he was in front of her she realised how alone she had been for the last couple of days. The dark look in his eyes directed at her brought her close to tears.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say Raye, you said enough the other day," he spoke with more disappointment then anger.

"Sorry," Raye said hanging her head.

"Its not me you should apologise to Raye," Darien softened a bit at her forlorn expression.

Raye looked at him eyes suddenly angry again. She didn't care about Serena as far as she was concerned she had been right. Why should she apologise to Serena when she had done nothing wrong.

"I will not apologise to that ditz, if anything she should apologise to me. I may have been angry when I said those things but not one thing I said wasn't the truth. Seriously can no one else see she's to blame for everything that's gone wrong since I met her," she said with conviction.

"That's hardly fair Raye, since we met Serena has tried her hardest to be your friend, she has done everything and given everything she has. Its not what we see or not Raye its what you don't see," he replied angry again.

"What I see is a spoiled brat who gets everything she wants and wraps everyone round her little finger," Raye argued.

People had stopped there shopping to watch them argue. The scene making for some juicy morning drama. Darien, eyes still hard stepped closer to Raye. She drew in a sharp breath as her personal space was invaded his aura seemingly over powering hers.

"Why are you so angry at Serena Raye? What on earth could have caused you to be so cruel to perhaps one of the only people who has ever taken the time to try to get to know you? What is it?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

Raye stepped back in anger, dropping her shopping basket she looked him dead in the eye.

"She has you," she answered in almost a screech.

Darien shook his head, grabbing his coffee he looked back at her with a smile.

"And she always will have me, no one else could ever make me feel as much as she does, get over yourself Raye and start appreciating what you have not what you will never have or you could loose it all," he said sadly before turning and leaving her tear streaked face sitting in the middle of the aisle.

"So Serena exactly how long have you lived here?" Amy giggled.

They had finished talking about scout business and were now just relaxing with sodas.

"Oh, well lets see Darien moved here when he was 16 well a few months after really, hey wait a minute I don't live here Amy you know that?" Serena said.

Amy and Mina were in fits of giggles at Serena's sudden catch on.

"Oh I just assumed you also lived here, there's a room full of your clothes and all your stuff in the bathroom," Amy said offhandedly.

Serena blushed dipping her head and pushing her fingers together as she tried to explain how often she stayed at Darien's without making it sound like she lived there.

"Its ok Serena were just teasing, after all our love lives are doomed so now we have to live vicariously through you," Amy giggled. Mina nodded her head in agreement.

"What? how can you say that? Your love lives are not doomed," Serena said sitting in front of both girls.

"Serena your lucky you get to keep your soul mate ours are or were trying to kill us," Mina sighed.

"No! I can't believe that's the end, don't give up on love never," Serena said standing tall now.

Amy and Mina looked at each other with a smile.

"I probably got off better anyway for some reason my soul mate got a sex change, I'm not sure I could have you know," Amy giggled trying to lighten the mood.

"Played away?" Mina finished for her.

"Its played for the other team Mina, played away is another saying," Serena giggled along with Amy.

"Yeah well, its strange though that Zoisite is a girl come to think about it malachite was also different for one thing he hated not having his sword in battle. He just didn't seem like my malachite you know. I guess it make it easier to destroy him so I'm glad that monster is nothing like the man I loved," Mina sighed.

Amy nodded in understanding and Serena sat in contemplation. She couldn't let her friends believe all that, they needed hope and love in there lives. With a deciding sigh she looked at both of them.

"What if they're not?" she asked.

"Not what?" Amy asked confused at her sudden question.

"Well both of you said they were nothing like the guys you loved in the past so what if the evil generals were facing are not those guys?" Serena asked seeming a little confused.

Mina and Amy were still sat staring at Serena blankly when Darien walked back in. his face was set in a worried scowl and Serena frowned wondering what had upset him.

"It's possible I suppose, there is sufficient evidence to suggest that the generals were fighting and were killed by were not our generals," Amy whispered snapping Mina out of her trance.

"Did I miss something?" Darien asked.

"It's a long story but to put it simply in the past the scouts and I were engaged to the generals of earth. They were our soul mates. The very same generals we thought we were fighting but Serena just pointed out the evil versions of our soul mates are nothing like the men we all knew and loved in the past so maybe they're not them," Mina said hurriedly.

Darien looked at Serena for confirmation. She replayed the conversation in her mind for him silently asking him why he seemed so upset. Darien smiled letting her know he thought she did the right thing he replayed his run in with Raye for her as he turned to the girls.

"You mean like clones or monsters disguised as the generals?" he asked.

"Clones! why didn't I think of that? It would explain why there is no trace of the link we shared in the past, you remember Mina?" Amy said jumping up.

"Your right, I could always feel malachite with me, I still feel him sometimes but there is no trace of evil when I do," Mina also jumped up in excitement.

Serena was sitting quietly going over Darien's conversation with Raye.

"I can also feel Zoisite sometimes not as well as you Mina mostly when I'm thinking, when I paseed and started to remember I passed the feeling off as memory's. Come to think of it I feel him more now since I destroyed that evil Zoisite, do you really think?" Amy asked.

Mina nodded.

"Our connections with them were powerful those bonds don't break, do you realise what this means?" she asked excitedly.

Darien had crossed the room to Serena sitting down with her on his lap as he silently comforted her.

"It means Serena was right we don't give up, there out there somewhere," Amy said with conviction.

"Yeah! We will get them back no matter what it takes," Mina said in agreement taking Amy's hand and looking to Serena.

Suddenly Darien jumped up as if burnt, he turned quickly allowing Serena to land on the soft cushions of the chair he had been sitting on with her. The girls watched as two crystals flew from Darien and float in the air above them.

"Malachite,"

"Zoisite,"

Both girls seemed to be in a trance as the reached out and touched the crystals in front of them tenderly. A bright light filled the apartment blinding everyone, when it cleared two men stood in front of the girls smiling.

Mina was the first to recover from her shock. She fell into malachite arms with tears in her eyes. He held her lovingly. Zoisite rolled his eyes before pulling Amy to him snapping her out of her shock himself.

The sudden feeling of completeness surrounded the couples. Bonds reinserted themselves into place and hearts set a new rhythm beating in time with there soul mates once again.

"How?" she whispered into Zoisite's chest.

"We never left you, but you needed to believe in us, in our love before we could be set free," Malachite explained.

"I thought our clones needed to be defeated I know mine has been. Thank you love. What about you Mal?" Zoisite asked.

"I'm not at full power until my clone is defeated I'm powerless, but the girls were always the key," he explained.

Serena and Darien relaxed they had thought the same thing but it made sense the generals wer set free by there soul mates. Darien wrapped his arm around her shoulder before bringing his other hand up to grab hers where it rested on his chest.

"I'm so happy," Mina sobbed.

Beep beep beep beep beep

Their communicators interrupted the moment with its shrill cry. Mina's form changed suddenly Venus she answered.

"Get to the temple quickly I think my grandfather has a crystal, help its hurting him," Raye's face was strained with tears.

"Were on our way," Amy answered in the back ground taking out her transformation pen.

Mina turned to Serena nodding as she saw the girl palming her broach. Malachite and Zoisite turned towards the couple and immediately started to bow feeling guilty they had ignored their prince and princess for so long. Darien held up a hand shaking his hand and stopping them mid bow.

The girls transformed and Darien reached for his rose but Sailor Moon stopped him.

"Stay here, you need to explain everything to these two, we can handle this," she told him softly.

Darien looked torn, he knew he needed to explain to his generals that he and Serena were not to be revealed as the royals but he couldn't stand the thought of Serena being in danger without him there to protect her.

"Trust me if I need you, you will know please," she said looking at him earnestly.

He kissed her softly before nodding. Once settled the 3 scouts ran and jumped off his balcony onto the next rooftop.

Raye wiped her puffy eyes as she got home. Darien's words had stung but not as much as she thought they would. His blatant rejection and dismissal of her feelings seemed almost justified.

"Grandfather I'm back," she shouted trying to sound better then she felt.

"Raye, child, help me?" her grandfather rasped stumblingly into the room he collapsed with his hand clutching his heart.

"Grandfather!" Raye rushed to his side.

"Granddaughter, there is a great evil within me, my heart, I fear it is trying to get free, please you must run, get away from me, before it destroys everything," his words were strained and pleading.

Raye closed her eyes reaching out to her grandfather with her mind she gasped as she felt the rainbow crystal inside him pulsing angrily.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get help, please fight it as much as you can grandfather," she said.

She rushed from the room calling the scouts and transforming.

"Please hurry, I can feel the evil in him getting stronger," she whispered as the connection was cut off.

"No you can't hurt him," Mars was screaming at Jupiter as they arrived.

"Stop, Mars I'm going to heal him but you know he needs to be weekend first," Sailor Moon shouted.

Mars glared at her with more hate then ever, the emotional backlash hitting her harshly.

"No, you stay out of this, your going to hurt him," she screamed at Moon.

Sailor Moon sighed before turning to Jupiter.

"Keep Mars out of this she is compromised, Mercury, Venus think you can keep grandpa busy while I power up the wand," Moon ordered.

The 3 scouts nodded. Jupiter dove for Mars pinning her down.

"Shine aqua illusion," Mercury cast freezing the monster as Venus stepped up.

"Crescent beam smash," she called hitting the monster who gave a roar of pain.

"Stop, your hurting him, Stop," Mars screamed from her place under Jupiter.

"Moon healing annihilation," Moon shouted.

The monster had just managed to get free of mercury's ice when it saw the beam of light headed towards him.

"Uh, oh," he said before being transformed back to grandpa the rainbow crystal on his chest.

Mars managed to get free, mostly because as soon as he was healed Jupiter let her go. With a sharp cry she ran towards her grandfather pushing Sailor Moon out of the way as she went.

"You hurt him," she accused Moon a fiery glare in her eyes.

"He's ok Mars just sleeping, he should be as good as new by morning," Mercury said closing her mini computer with a grin.

Mars was still glaring at Moon who rolled her eyes in frustration.

"That's it I've had enough of this, I know all this isn't about me healing grandpa so what's your problem Mars?" Moon asked glaring back just as angrily.

"My problem? You really are as dumb as you look, you are THE problem, not just mine everything is wrong when it comes to you," Mars replied.

"Moon, Mars now is not the time for this," Venus said sternly.

"No, now is the perfect time for this. Go on Raye tell me everything, tell me how I ruin everything, how I'm a complete airhead, a failure in everything, tell me exactly how much you hate me,and why," Sailor Moon taunted.

With a screech Mars dove for her only to find herself held back once again by Jupiter.

"Let her go Jupiter, please all of you stay out of this, go home" Moon said opening herself up to attack.

Jupiter went to argue, but the look in moon's eyes stopped her. She grudgingly let the fiery scout go. And all 3 scouts de transformed before heading away. Mars wasted no time and once again dove for Sailor Moon knocking the blonde scout to the ground.

Sailor Moon allowed herself to fall Mars hitting and punching her as she lay on the ground.

"That's it Mars, It's all my fault, I'm the cause for all your pain," Moon continued to taunt acting as if Mars blows had no effect on her.

Mars stopped hitting looking down at Sailor moons bloodied face and seeing it already healing. Tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed brokenly.

"It is all you fault," she yelled then resumed her hitting.

"What is?" Moon asked sternly.

"Everything," Mars screamed

"What did I do Mars?" Moon shouted back.

"You, you, you took him away from me," Mars shouted.

"Who? Mars? who did I take?" Moon asked softly this time.

Mars had once again stopped hitting,

"Jedite, why did she take you that evil bitch its all her fault, oh god Serenity I'm so sorry its all my fault I lost him, she took him from me and you Moon, you destroyed him," Mars wailed.

Sailor Moon smiled her face blue and purple and eyes half swollen shut. She got up sitting on her knees and pulled Mars into a hug.

"I'm sorry Mars, I'm sorry I caused you such pain," she whispered.

Raye dropped her transformation resting her head against Sailor moons chest comforted by her light and warmth.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered over and over.

Her face had healed mostly a slight bruise on her cheek remaining, Serena watched as Raye glowed a fiery red before picking the unconscious girl up and taking her into the temple. She willed away her transformation as she lay her friend comfortably on her bed.

"You did it Raye," she whispered taking her hand and sitting down beside her happily.

Raye's dream *

_she was surrounded by fire. Flames licked the room around her wildly. They caressed her skin lovingly. She felt safe and warm within the blazing room._

"_Where am I?" she asked softly trying to see through the flame._

"_Still as hot headed as always child, you know this place as sure as you know my voice, stop being so stubborn and think," the twinkling female voice laughed._

_Raye turned with a gasp._

"_Momma?" she asked suddenly sounding like a small child._

_The room cleared the fires not extinguishing but lowering so the room was visible._

"_Stubbornness is an admirable trait in battle, it shows a soldiers stretch," a male voice sounded._

"_Father, momma?" Raye cried seeing her long lost parents._

Darien faced his generals as they took in all the information.

"So let me get this right. In addition to not being able to do our duty and protect you and the princess you want us to lie to our soul mates?" Malachite asked incredulously.

"Not lie, just don't tell them you know," Darien grimaced.

"Is that an order?" Zoisite asked.

"No, I'm not a prince here, I'm not Endymion any more. I am simply Darien Chiba, I am asking you to do this as your brother and your friend not as your prince," he replied.

"Well in that case, I think we can keep our mouths shut for a while," both men agreed.

"Great now that's sorted, what are we going to do about you guys, before today you didn't exist," Darien grinned.

"Well actually we do, we met you when we were just boys, all in the same orphanage until we got separated into different foster homes. We have kept in contact over the years and have just moved back here, we each have an apartment in this building, bank accounts and identity's," Zoisite said with a matching grin.

Malachite nodded before they both burst out laughing at Darien's extremely confused face.

"How? You've only been here half an hour," he said.

"Pluto," Malachite shrugged.

The one word explained everything. Darien sat down again thinking he should have known Pluto would sort everything. Almost suddenly he collapsed in pain. The two generals rushed to him worriedly.

"What's happening? Are you ok?" they asked.

"Its not me its Serena, she's being hurt, I can't see her," he answered.

"What, the battle? Is it bad?" Zoisite asked.

Darien stood and transformed.

"No the battles over, she's hurting but determined, I cant see whats going on she's not letting me. I have to go," Tuxedo mask answered.

The pain lessened as he transformed her emotions coming through clearer telling him she was still transformed.

"Don't," Venus said entering the room with Mercury through the balcony.

"Moon is dealing with Mars, she's ok,"

Amy said as she let her transformation go falling into Zoisite's arms.

A moment later the pain stopped completely and Darien felt happiness and pride coming through their shared link.

He let his transformation go with a sigh. Turning to the girls he grinned.

"Mars has passed,"

Well you weren't expecting that were you? I'll be honest I wasn't expecting that my original draft of this is very different but I like this better. I hope you all enjoyed this don't forget to let me know

Next chapter, Evil Malachite sets his plans in motion, The generals have to start adapting to life while hiding from the cats and Lita but not for long and lets throw in a few lovey dovey moments..


	14. A decision and a deul

I'm home, and fantastic news I have a job in September. Sorry this chapter has taken so long I've actually written in 3 times.

I really hope you all enjoy this as much as I hope to own Sailor Moon.

Serena was nervous, so far both Amy and Mina had not remembered her when they passed. Raye however was probably the one most likely to. Her friends skill with perception and intuition was unparalleled.

"Ugh," Raye grunted as she started to wake up.

Serena bit her lip placing her hand on Raye's and squeezing reassuringly.

"Oh shit, what have I done?" Raye asked herself despairingly as she sat up.

"It's ok," Serena replied hoping to take the complete blame out of voice.

Raye gasped only just realising she wasn't alone. She turned to Serena seeing the worried look on her friends face.

"No, its not ok, oh Serena I'm so sorry, I should have said it sooner, I've been a complete jealous shrew," she cried.

Serena grimaced. She didn't want to make Raye feel worse but she couldn't lie to her either, not after all the other secrets she was keeping.

"I don't know what to say Raye, you've passed I guess?" she tried.

Raye noticed the change in subject and fixed Serena with a hard glare.

"We have to talk about this Serena, I know now why I've been such a cow, you deserve to know too," she said calmly.

Serena sighed lifting her eyes from her fixed point on the ground and looking into Raye violet gaze.

"When I moved here, before even. I always felt like there's been something missing, like a hole. At first I thought it was because my mother died when I was born. Then I thought it was the lack of love from my father. When I moved here with grandpa and discovered my powers as a priestess I asked the sacred fire what I was missing, what my destiny was. It showed me the dojo I practice karate. I didn't understand at first but then after a few weeks Darien walked in and for some reason it seemed that the hole I was carrying shrunk. I became obsessed with that feeling to the point you became the enemy. I know now I attached myself to Darien because he reminded me of what, who I needed to make me feel whole again. My aura is shadowed in places and I was scared that would take over me. Darien's aura and yours come to think of it shine so brightly I guess I thought if I had Darien his aura would chase the shadows in mine away," Raye breathed.

She smiled then feeling like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Serena smiled with her and took her hand in understanding.

"I'm glad your feeling better, so just to be clear no more trying to steel my man? Cause I gotta warn you next time I will fight back," Serena said.

Raye looked her in the eyes and as seriously as she could nodded.

"No, no more trying to take Darien, to be honest I don't remember what I saw in him, I prefer blondes," she said before both girls burst out laughing.

"Speaking of Darien I had better go, he couldn't come to the battle and is bound to be worried," Serena sighed before standing.

"Yeah, I better check on grandpa. Hey, do we have his crystal?" Raye asked standing to show her out.

"Yes, Amy took it with her," Serena replied as Raye showed her out.

Raye checked on grandpa, who shuffled and mumbled about pretty girls and he slept.

Taking out her new pen she got ready for bed.

"I now your out there Jedite, I will find you and I swear if your shacked up with someone else i'll burn you alive," Raye whispered before falling asleep. She never saw the red crystal that floated in next to her.

Malachite grinned, the brunette by his feet had been drained of energy so much she wasn't going to be waking for a few days at least.

"Malachite," Beryls voice made him cringe.

"My queen," he bowed as he appeared in the thrown room.

"Tell me malachite how is your collection of the rainbow crystals going?" Beryl asked.

"Well my liege, I have captured a female carrier and drained her energy, I plan to go after the remaining 3 carriers and do the same. Then," Malachite started warily.

Beryl's voice was saccharine. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of what could had happened.

"You have already failed me Malachite, the Sailor scouts retrieved a crystal from the old temple priest today," she screeched.

"What, impossible?" Malachite said shocked.

"The Sailor scout of Mars apparently sensed the crystal carrier, they are getting stronger Malachite," Beryl seethed.

"That is not possible," Malachite rebuffed.

"Oh really, tell me Malachite how it is possible Zoisite was defeated by just one Sailor scout, the Sailor scout of Mercury no less reported to be the weakest of the group," Beryl cackled enjoying his discomfort.

Malachite turned his head and clenched his fist in remembrance. Beryl was right the Sailor scouts had gotten stronger every since that new scout had arrived.

"My queen, my plan is still in motion, I will collect the remaining carriers within due time," he said.

"You had better not fail me again Malachite, I want those crystals and Tuxedo mask," Beryl said dismissing him.

By the time she made it back to Darien's apartment she was exhausted. Darien was waiting for her.

"I was just considering coming to kidnap you, are you staying?" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, and yes my parents think I'm with Mina and Amy studying," Serena sighed resting her head against his chest.

"Good. you did what needed to be done my love, it did seem rather easy after everything though I felt Lita would be next to pass after Amy," Darien said moving them to the couch.

Serena giggled against him as Darien trailed his fingers up and down her back.

"I know them Darien, inside and out. All of Raye's anger and frustration was just waiting for this. I knew she would pass soon," She replied.

"She's done more then pass, Jedite's stone is missing," Darien murmured dipping his head to her neck and placing slow kisses on her shoulder.

"Oh dear, that could be a problem what if she suspects him to be the evil Jedite?" Serena half moaned.

"She won't they all share a bond much like ours remember. Now as much as I'm enjoying this conversation we can discuss it all another time right now I would like just you all to myself," Darien said sincerely.

Serena smiled up a him and nodded before shifting so she straddled him and kissing him harshly. The pent up emotions both had suffered with through the day was easily turned into passion. Darien wasted no time slipping her shirt off grabbing her bare waist and pulling her towards him.

She blushed as he slipped off his night shirt allowing her hands to wonder as they kissed.

It wasn't the first time they had made out like this but usually he pulled away at this point and allowed time for them to calm there hormone down before going to sleep in each others arms.

She was shocked when instead of doing just that his hands slipped under her skirt and he pulled her ass down to his erection pressing her down firmly.

His groan was lost in her mouth as he thrust up pressing his boxer clad cock into her panties making her shudder and moan in response. She rubbed against him as he moved his kissed to her neck enjoying her little sighs and moans. His hands stayed on her ass helping her move against him as he thrust up rhythmically.

"Darien," she sighed feeling the pressure coil in her stomach.

Darien groaned in repose thrusting up harder while forcing her his down in longer strokes.

His lips found the juncture between her neck and shoulder as she screamed he realise. He followed her in mere moments their bodies in perfect sync. They both breathed heavily as they calmed. Darien wrapped his arms around her again and she happily snuggled against his chest. A few minutes later he carried his sleeping girlfriend to bed.

It was only a few weeks later that Lita passed her own test. Surprisingly she had not blamed her princess for the loss of her soul mate. She had blamed Darien. She didn't know why but she knew at the very end that she had felt Darien should have known the generals had betrayed them and could have stopped it.

The monster they were fighting was strong but no match for the scouts new star powers. Mars enjoyed using her Mandala a little too much and ended up destroying the monster right as it aimed an attack at Tuxedo mask.

Lita passed her test by taking that attack for Tuxedo mask proving her trust and loyalty to him and Sailor Moon in the process.

They all untransformed including Lita and sat with her under a tree acting as if she were sleeping in the afternoon sun. They all jumped when Nephrite suddenly appeared while she was still unconscious.

"Threatened to kick my ass to Castillo if I wasn't with her when she woke up," he shrugged.

The scouts sighed in relief finally able to bring there own boyfriends out of hiding. Needless to say they left Serena and Darien with Nephrite and Lita heading off to find there men and deliver the good news.

Darien took the time to explain to Nephrite the secret. He agreed to help as long as Lita never asked he wouldn't tell but he wouldn't lie to her either.

Lita woke up a little while later ecstatic Nephrite had been holding her. She promptly pulled his head down and kissed him with all she had.

"Everyone one else has already passed haven't they?" she asked Serena.

"Yes and I'm so glad you have now, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," she squealed happily.

Lita blushed and smiled before looking at Darien in a silent apology for her actions. Darien waved her apology off she had just taken a pretty big hit for him.

"So what do you guys want to do now we've been deserted," Lita asked.

"Hey isn't Pegs gallery opening today?" Serena asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I forgot about that she sent me the invite a couple of days ago, I think she needs us to pose for her again, she keeps hinting when I see her in school," Darien answered.

"Wow that was a random subject change, who's peg?" Lita asked cuddling up to Nephrite.

"Oh, Peg is a friend of ours, you have to come see her work she is amazing," Serena enthused.

"Sounds like a plan," Nephrite said helping Lita up.

Darien did the same for Serena and they all headed to the gallery.

"Hey guys I was just wondering why do you think the Negaverse sent a monster? I thought they were after crystal carriers now?" Lita pondered as they walked.

"Maybe there low on energy again?" Darien answered but Serena adapted a worried look.

'Or they wanted to keep us busy while they went after a crystal carrier?' she thought looking at Darien, wringing her hands.

Darien's eyes went wide, there were only 3 carriers left, Rita, Peggy and the cat.

They hurried to the gallery confusing Lita and Nephrite.

'Please be ok," Serena was thinking as they arrived.

"Wow, your friend did these?" Lita asked seeing the paintings as they walked in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Thank you for all being her today, unfortunately the artist seems to be missing, for now I hope you all enjoy the wonderful pieces," a lady at the door was repeating to everyone who walked in.

"Shit, this is not good, Darien call Andrew," Serena whispered

Darien nodded pulling out his cell phone and dialling his best friend. He spoke for a bit then got off the phone his face ashen and worried.

'Andrew says he hasn't seen Rita in almost 3 weeks. He thinks she's avoiding him over some big decision she has to make," he thought to Serena worriedly.

They left Lita and Nephrite at the gallery claiming they were going to check on there friend Peg.

"Do you think now the girls have passed we can explain that we don't need the crystals?" Serena asked softly as they got into Darien's apartment.

"I don't know, it means we would have to tell them everything. Plus Peg and Rita are still missing, if the Negaverse somehow found out their crystals were worthless. Our main priority should be finding them," Darien said.

Serena nodded. Darien was right their charade was far less important then their friends well-being and for now it would be easier and safer for Rita and Peg to carry on as they were.

"I can't believe we were so stupid falling for that distraction, we should have known," Darien said worriedly.

"Nice place you got here Darien, or should I say Tuxedo mask," Malachite smirked as he appeared on the TV screen.

Darien quickly pushed Serena out of sight knowing malachite had not seen them yet. He sat on the sofa with his own smirk.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

Serena listened from her hiding spot as Darien goaded the clone.

"The Negaverse sees all," Malachite responded with a snarl.

"What do you want Malachite?" Darien asked glaring at the screen.

"Your rainbow crystals of course, I propose a duel winner takes all, if you win you get the crystals and these 3," Malachite moved aside to revel Rita, Peg and a cat passed out by his feet.

"You bastard, leave them out of this," Darien stood shouting.

Malachite just laughed.

"What's the matter Darien, scared?" he asked smirking again.

"I'm not afraid of you or anyone else from your world," Darien snarled.

"Good then meet me at the starlight tower in two hours with the crystals or I will kill these 3 one by one," Malachite laughed again before disappearing.

"It's a trap," Serena said standing.

"Yes but we don't have a choice, we can take him easily but we have to get the other crystals from Amy," Darien said.

"No, Amy gave it to me to hold a few days ago, thought it would be better if we exchanged them often. I meant to tell you to give yours to Raye," Serena said.

"I'm glad you forgot," Darien said as she handed him the shiny trinket.

"Lets show this looser how the real crystal works," she giggled.

Darien nodded his stress at the situation easing. The clone was no match for him and Serena.

"Call the scouts," Darien said.

Malachite had tricked them by showing them the 5 crystals he had then taking the two rainbow crystals they had and forcing them into an elevator.

Serena quickly did telling them to come to the starlight tower. She quickly explained Malachite was here with the 3 remaining carriers and her wand had picked it up as Darien drove her home.

"Who cares what Beryl wants, Tuxedo mask needs to pay for what happened to Zoisite," Malachite said before sending a wave of fire down the elevator shaft.

Serena was forced to transform. She got them out of the elevator as it blew up behind them.

"And I thought, you were an exact copy of the real Malachite, he would have know that it takes more then a measly fireball to defeat Sailor Moon," she said to Malachites back as he walked away.

"Sailor Moon, how funny but its not you I'm after its your little boyfriend there," Malachite grinned.

Sailor Moon just grinned as Darien stepped forward and transformed.

"I take it were still fighting?" he asked.

"Of course I've been looking forward to this,"Malachite answered.

"No matter what you have to guarantee Sailor moons safety," Tuxedo mask said.

Serena grinned, Darien could handle Malachite while she looked for the rainbow crystal carriers.

"Of course," Malachite smirked as Darien stepped forward.

Sailor Moon started to sneak off unnoticed as Tuxedo masks cane and Malachites Crystal shard clashed. He was buying her time drawing the battle out when a large boom shook the roof and the scouts appeared.

Darien was distracted by there arrival giving Malachite the perfect chance to strike. He stabbed Tuxedo mask in the back with is shard laughing in triumph.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Serena screamed catching Darien as he fell.

He grimaced in pain as he looked up at her tear streaked face.

"It's up to you know to get them out of here, I'll be ok, I love you," he wheezed before passing out.

Serena cried before feeling his golden crystal flare healing him. She glared at Malachite.

"Moon stay with Mask, We can handle this creep," Venus said as the scout formed a protective semi circle around them.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock,"

"Mercury Snowflake Chain Encircle,"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround,"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure,"

Mercury's chain wrapped around Malachite only melting when Mars power hit him. Malachite fast became aware he was out matched raising his hand towards Tuxedo mask Sailor Moon cried out as he disappeared. From under her. The Emotional pain of being suddenly separated caused her to pass out. Malachite blew a huge gust of cutting wind at the scouts before disappearing himself forgetting about the crystal carriers.

Jupiter picked up Serena sadly as Venus, Mercury and Mars got the civilians.

"Lets get out of here," Mars cried silently worried for Serena.

_*_Dream~

"_Darien, where are you?"Serena called worriedly._

"_I'm here, Beryl has me in some sort of chamber," Darien replied appearing in front of her._

"_Are you ok? Is your crystal healing you?" she asked._

"_Yes, its trying but its also fighting the dark energy beryl is trying to force into me, our bond is keeping it out," Darien grinned down at her hoping to cheer her up a little._

"_That evil conniving snake first she destroys my planet, kills everyone and now she's trying to brainwash you? She must know your Endymion," she replied knowingly_

"_Its ok, I think your right but whatever she has planned it isn't working. Now come rescue your dashing prince in distress," he said._

_Serena giggled, the irony not lost on her. _

"_I can't sense you while your in that thing, too much dark energy. When you get out of there act like her brainwashing has worked. I will be with you as soon as I can," she smiled up at him._

_Darien nodded before leaning down for a sweet kiss._

*end dream~

After what felt like hours of walking they all slumped down lost.

"Anything yet Mercury? Moon's getting a little Heavy," Jupiter asked the blue scout who was rapidly typing with a can in one arm.

"I heard that," Sailor Moon croaked waking up.

"Your awake," the scouts said collectively in relief scared she had been hurt somehow.

She remembered being with Darien he had been taken so far from here there bond caused her to pass out so they could be together in spirit. Beryl was trying to brainwash him. It would never work of course there bond was formed over a thousand years ago and strengthened since the day they met again all those years ago.

"Serena, were so sorry, Darien was taken," Venus cried falling onto her friend in tears.

"I know and I'm going to get him back," Sailor Moon said.

"I did it I've found the exit," Mercury exclaimed.

"The scouts didn't know what to say so silently followed Mercury outside.

Luna and Artemis were waiting for them as they emerged. The scout cringed and looked at each other silently hoping one of them would be brave enough to tell the cats the enemy had all the rainbow crystals.

"I'm going to check on the carriers," Amy said willing her transformation away with the others except Sailor Moon.

Mina took point as Sailor Moon seemed lost in her own world.

"The Negaverse has them all, Artemis they failed, were doomed," Luna screamed.

"No were not the crystals don't matter, we need to get Darien, he's not healing right the negative energy is messing with his crystal," Sailor Moon said snapping out of her trance.

The girls and cats looked at her as if she had gone mad, some of them actually thought it.

"The crystals Make the silver imperial crystal with it the Negaverse will destroy the earth and possibly every other planet in there path and your saying they don't matter," Luna seethed.

"Yes Luna those crystals that the Negaverse have don't matter, they were a decoy until the scouts had all passed there planetary tests and we knew the people here were safe," Sailor Moon muttered looking at her unconscious friends.

"A decoy? Then how? Where?" Luna stuttered.

Sailor Moon looked at her scouts and the cats sadly before bring her hands to her chest. They gasped in shock as a bright light surrounded there leader and in her place princess Serenity stood holding her silver crystal.

"You've had it all this time? You knew?" Artemis was the only one not to shocked to speak.

"Darien or Endymion and I remembered everything when we met as children, I've had the crystal since we found the original rainbow crystals and replace them with the decoys," Princess Serenity said softy.

Her voice was soft and regal relaxing them all. Mina was the first to bow followed quickly by the others.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luna asked softly.

Serenity's eyes softened as she looked at her guardian.

"Perhaps it would be better if I just showed you," she said lifting the crystal.

A bright shine lit up the area whisking the scouts away and healing the crystal carriers and taking them all home.

When the scouts opened there eyes again they were all standing in the ruins of the Moon kingdom. A very small fairy like woman caught there attention.

"Mother," Serenity said with a smile.

Thoughts? How did you like this chapter?

QUESTION Do you guys think I should carry on to the Alan and Ann saga?

Well that's it for this instalment, Sorry this has taken so long but I swear I wrote it 3 times before I was finally happy with it.

Don't forget to leave me a review guys Love them all so much.

Next chapter... Serena and Beryl, The scouts get answers.


End file.
